


Beginning of an Era

by msdaniellerhudy



Series: The Golden Age Chronicles [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Action/Adventure, Battle, Castles, F/M, Fun, Love, Magic, Romance, Snow, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 49,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdaniellerhudy/pseuds/msdaniellerhudy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pevensie siblings have been on the throne for several years now and a celebration is in the works to commemorate the crowning of the four royals. But, when unexpected visitors and sudden events put the planning on hold, the kingdom must dive into preparation for an unexpected battle. Will the Narnians be able to defend their kingdom? Or will the enemy take control?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

The crowd that filled the throne room was full of excitement and cheer as Aslan, Mr. Tumnus, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, and the four Pevensie children filed their way down the aisle in which the crowd had made by separating down the middle. Everyone watched carefully with smiles brightening up their faces. Aslan pointed one child at a time to specific throne. There were four thrones sitting regally on top of a small lifted stage. Each throne had a single name followed by a title carved into the top where everyone could see. The first throne on the left was etched with Susan: The Gentle; the second one was etched with Peter: The Magnificent; the third was etched with Edmund: The Just; and the last throne was etched with Lucy: The Valiant. Each throne was for one single king or queen. Narnia was now to be ruled by four kings and queens. One was the High King who made the ultimate decisions; the second was to be High Queen. The other two kings and queens, the younger of the Pevensie siblings, were to be there in case of emergency to take over the other positions if needed. Aslan had explained everything to them before they entered the throne room.

Music filled the room as the four children took their seat in their respective thrones. Mr. Tumnus removed a pillow with a small crown sitting on the top. On Aslan's command, Mr. Tumnus walked forward and stood to the right of Lucy. The great lion, Aslan, began to speak in his deep, spell like voice. "Queen Lucy Pevensie." As her name was said, Lucy dipped into a bow as Mr. Tumnus placed the crown atop her head. The faun, Mr. Tumnus, rushed back to the table where he had gotten the first pillow. This time the pillow contained a slightly bigger crown with a more square like shape. Mr. Tumnus took his place in front of the second oldest boy, Edmund. Aslan spoke once more, "King Edmund Pevensie." Edmund dipped his head while Mr. Tumnus placed the crown on his dark locks. After Edmund, Mr. Tumnus retrieved the next pillow and crown, stood in front of the oldest girl, and waited for Aslan to speak. "Queen Susan Pevensie," Aslan spoke breaking the reverent silence in the throne room. Nothing echoed off the walls due to the vast amount of people standing in the throne room watching as their new leaders were crowned. Mr. Tumnus retrieved the last pillow and stood in front of the eldest sibling. "High King Peter Pevensie," Aslan spoke. Peter dipped his head in the same fashion as his siblings before him to allow Mr. Tumnus to place the crown atop his blonde head.

When the crowns had been given, Aslan stood on the stage just in front of the four children. "Children," he began as his voice drifted throughout the room easily. "Once a king or queen of Narnia always a king or queen. You will rule with grace, kindness, and dignity." Aslan turned to the crowd while slowly stepping to the side of the stage to allow the crowd to see them. "Narnia," Aslan shouted to the crowd. "I give you your kings and queens."

Suddenly without warning, the room lit up with the sounds of "Long live King Peter; long live Queen Susan; long live King Edmund; and long live Queen Lucy." Aslan led the chorus of long lives. The room cheered as the four Pevensie children quietly took their seats in their thrones. Each one had a smile on their face as they each gleamed in the experience. Narnia's hundred year winter was over, and the rein of the children from the prophesy had begun. The Narnians knew they would sleep soundly that night because Aslan had summoned the four saviors into Narnia. It was a wonderful experience that no one would ever forget.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of familiar voices filled the castle hallway as Belle softly shut the heavy wooden door leading to her chambers. She had been meditating on her plan ever since she first heard her father talking of visiting the Giants of the North. Before she began to make her way down the corridor, Belle wrapped her long dark hair in a spiral, and tucked it into the hood of her bright red traveling cloak. Belle tiptoed across the stone floor with bare feet while she carried her brown, leather riding boots in her hand. The sound of voices began to grow louder as Belle neared the library where the knights usually met against the king's knowledge. Belle laughed softly to herself with the realization that Caspar, her father, king of Telmar, was defied on so many occasions. One little rebellious moment from the princess won't hurt, Belle thought to herself.

"I told you the king wouldn't notice the charts missing," one of the soldiers in the king's army spoke. A loud bang echoed through the room and into the hallway, as Belle jumped slightly from her position just outside the library door. She let out a deep sigh while brushing back a few stray strands of her dark hair. Carefully and quietly, Belle peered around the side of the open door. There were three soldiers, still dressed in their chain mail with their swords hoisted around their waists. Light from two torches spilled into the hallway, leaving very little shadow for Belle to conceal herself in.

"The king doesn't even notice his own daughter's rebellious acts," said another of the soldiers. Belle knew the moment had come to sneak past the library. She carefully stepped back, moved to the farther side of the hallway, and carefully concealed herself in the shadows against the wall. As the livid voices continued, Belle shifted her weight carefully from one foot to the other, and made her way slowly past the library door.

"Hey!" A voice shouted from the library. Belle went stiff; her bright blue eyes went wide with sudden terror.

"What, you idiot?" answered a second voice. "Are you mad? You'll wake up the entire castle."

"I thought I saw something in the shadows, just beyond the door there," the first voice spoke. Belle could see the light growing against the wall just beside her. Pushing her terror down, she took off at a quiet run, perfected from years of sneaking around the castle. Belle turned a corner just as the three soldiers peered around the doorway of the library. Seeing nothing, the men returned to their speech in the room. Belle let out a heavy sigh of relief, and began to make her way toward the armory where she knew a secret door was located. This was her chance to finally get away from the place she so despised. It was time for Belle to search for happiness elsewhere.

The princess of Telmar closed the armory door quietly, and tiptoed into the night air. The stars gleamed brightly against the midnight sky; the breeze blew softly against her pale face. Although Telmarines were typically dark skinned with dark hair, Belle was different. Caspar, Belle's father and King of Telmar, was a full blooded Telmarine; however, he kidnapped a wench from the Archenland and made her his wife. Belle received her dark hair from her father and her fair skin from her mother. She was the only Telmarine with fair skin, and for so long she had felt alone in her kingdom.

Belle slipped her riding boots on her cold feet, and began to make her way to the forest. During her riding trip that very morning, Belle had hidden her horse in the forest, claiming that it had run from her while she drank from the stream. The stable hand had believed her. Belle carefully entered the dark forest in search of her horse. She looked up into the night sky, and found trees concealing her view of the stars instead. She sighed while following the trail she had left earlier that day. Her heart began to race as the sight of her chestnut brown mare came into view. Belle raced to her horse, and placed a gentle hand on the steed's mane. The horse nuzzled her shoulder, and a smile crept up Belle's cheeks. She was finally doing it; she was finally leaving Telmar.

High King Peter Pevensie lifted his arm carefully as Queen Lucy, his youngest sister, tightened his breastplate. King Edmund, Peter's brother, stood by the doorway, fiddling with the new cross bow that Queen Susan had crafted for his birthday present.

"Aren't you excited to use your new cross bow, Ed?" Lucy asked while reaching for Peter's sword from the bed nearby.

Edmund smiled brightly as held up the weapon for his younger sister and eldest brother to see. "It shoots nicely. I had to test it out, of course." Edmund raised the cross bow as if aiming toward an imaginary bird. He tossed his head slightly, causing his chestnut brown hair to move from around his eyes.

"Susan did a rather nice job on it," Peter commented while taking the sword from Lucy, and slipping it into his holster around his waist. "It will come in handy during this hunting trip."

Lucy smiled and moved to the doorway. Peter and Edmund followed closely behind. As three walked down the stone corridor toward the courtyard, Susan appeared ahead of them with two packs, one in each hand. Edmund raised his eyebrows in excitement.

"I hope you packed something delicious," Edmund commented while reaching for the elegant packs. The striking red ribbon in which Susan had tied around the packs, held the brown paper together in preparation for a two day hunting trip. Both Kings had been planning the trip for months, and each was full of excitement.

"I had the cook pack each of your favorites," Susan replied with a gentle smile. "Lunch and dinner for today; breakfast, lunch, and dinner for tomorrow."

"Thanks, Su," Peter spoke softly. He reached an arm around Susan's shoulders and hugged her gently.

"And you will be careful, won't you?" Lucy questioned while wrapping Edmund into a tight embrace. "And make sure they are just regular animals, of course."

Edmund chuckled and gently pat Lucy on the back. "Of course we will." The four began to finish their trek to the courtyard, each enjoying the company of their siblings. As the Pevensie's neared the courtyard, a sharp clicking of hooves against stone reached their ears. Before long, a faun with busy hair and legs, and sharp pointed horn atop his head appeared in the archway leading into the court yard of the castle of Cair Paravel.

"Queen Lucy," the faun spoke followed by a steep bow, causing him to lose his balance. Lucy reached out a hand to steady the faun.

"Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy questioned.

Mr. Tumnus doubled over slightly, and inhaled a large gasp of air into his lungs. The Pevensie's could tell he had been running down the corridor. "Your majesty, Mrs. Beaver would like to see you in the library to discuss the remainder of the plans for your four year celebration." Tumnus gestured to the four Pevensie's standing around him. The children had been in Narnia for four and a half years; they had been kings and queens of Narnia for four years. Each year, the Narnians celebrated the crowning of the Pevensie's. The time since their crowning had recently been called The Golden Age.

"Tell Mrs. Beaver that I will be there right away," Lucy replied with a genuine smile. "I must see my brothers off first." Tumnus bowed slightly, keeping his balance intact. Before the Pevensie's began to start walking again, Tumnus was already half way down the corridor, making his way back to the library.

Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy made their way down the stone steps and into the courtyard where two steeds sat patiently waiting for their riders. Phillip, Edmund's horse, cantered over to his owner.

"I hope you packed me some oats, Sire," Phillip spoke with a slight nudge on Edmund's shoulder. King Edmund chuckled and pointed to a stable boy holding a large pack.

"He has your oats, Phillip." The horse whinnied, and moved toward the stable boy.

"Do be careful, you two," Susan spoke reaching out to give Edmund a gentle hug. Peter stooped down to embrace his youngest sister Lucy. Goodbyes were never easy for the Pevensies.

"We will," Peter replied with his commanding voice. The two kings, donned in their chain mail and armor, mounted their horses, waved goodbye to their sisters, and exited through the gates of Cair Paravel. As the kings rode into the forest beyond the castle gates, two minators closed the gates firmly, as was the normal protocol when the kings were out. Lucy and Susan turned and began to walk back toward the library, where Mrs. Beaver was, no doubt, in hysterics waiting for Lucy's opinion on the celebration plans. It was always Lucy who planned celebrations in the castle, which was a job the young queen rather enjoyed.

Susan sighed, breaking the silence between Lucy and herself. "What is it, Susan?" Lucy questioned while bringing her long brown hair around her shoulder. She began to braid the strands of hair to keep them from becoming tangled.

"Don't you ever worry that Peter and Edmund will not return?" Susan asked. Her head hung down as the thoughts of worry hovered in her mind.

"Occasionally," Lucy answered honestly. She tied off her hair with a ribbon, and threw the braid behind her shoulder. "I always just trust Aslan to watch over them." Lucy smiled up at her older sister. "You shouldn't worry so much, Su. It's bad for your health." Lucy and Susan both giggled slightly as they reached the library.

"Ah, my queens," Mrs. Beaver announced in a hurried voice. "I desperately need your help. The stress is getting to me. I'm losing my fur in patches!" Lucy rushed to Mrs. Beaver's side, and began to look over the plans for the celebration. Susan smiled and rushed to help Mr. Tumnus carry books full of past celebration plans to the table. Together the four of them began to discuss a feast, decorations, music, and general plans for the celebration of the four years that the Pevensie's had served as kings and queens of Narnia.

Edmund raised his cross bow to his eyes, taking aim at a large stag in his line of view. Hunting had become something of a sport to him since his very first trip with Aslan. The great lion, who watched and controlled all things in Narnia, had taught Edmund to hunt only animals without the magic of Narnia in them; animals who could not talk. At first, Edmund had been nervous; afraid he would shoot the wrong type of animal. Now, however, the king could easily tell a difference from the two different types of animals.

The king held his breath as he released the trigger and the arrow went soaring through the air at high speed. Edmund watched with satisfaction as the short arrow pierced the side of the deer, and the animal went bounding further into the forest.

"Did you miss, Ed?" Peter joked calmly.

"I never miss," Edmund replied while dropping the cross bow to his side, and began to move toward the clearing in the underbrush the deer had made in his escape. Peter followed close behind; his sword drawn just in case of an attack. The two carefully followed the small trail of blood that that stag had left behind. "He's just up here," Edmund spoke in a hushed whisper almost as if the animal could still hear him.

"He's a beauty, Ed" Peter remarked while re-sheathing his sword, and stooping down to inspect the deer. Two antlers with ten large spikes sprouting from the antlers graced the deer's head. The limbs and neck of the deer were large and muscular. "Lucy will be excited to have venison stew for supper."

"We should load him on Philip as soon as possible," Edmund began to speak. Suddenly the sound of crunching leaves caught the attention of both kings. Peter pulled his sword from its sheath quickly and quietly. Edmund loaded a second arrow into his cross bow, and slowly rose to full height.

Peter's head jerked around as the sound came to them again. "Is anyone there?" He questioned in a gruff tone. Both Pevensie kings were silent as they waited for a reply.

Belle heard the sounds of talking in the trees nearby. There were two voices coming to her, male voices. She paused as her heart began to leap with sudden jolts. Belle attempted to tiptoe closer to the sounds, but the large amount of dying leaves under foot made a sudden crunching noise under her weight. She stopped in mid step, letting silence fill the air once again.

"Is there anyone there?" Belle heard one of the voices call out toward her position behind a tree. She held her breath for a few seconds before attempting another step. Belle stepped out into plain view of the two male voices. The one who had spoken out loud raised a sword; the other raised a cross bow with an arrow loaded and ready to fire. Belle froze. Her eyes were wide with fear as realization crossed over the face of the one with the cross bow. He lowered his weapon slowly.

"Hello," the one with the sword asked. "Is everything alright? Can we help you in any way?"

Belle, still tense, shook her head slowly. The one holding the sword re-sheathed his weapon and carefully stepped toward her. Belle took a step backward attempting to keep the space between herself and the two men in front of her. She continued to back slowly; her eyes never leaving the weapons the two men possessed. Belle felt something hard and rough against the palms of her hands that left tiny scraps against her already aching hands. She had backed into the tree.

"We don't wish to hurt you," the man with the crossbow spoke calmly.

"We only want to help," the other one spoke. He held out his hand in a friendly gesture.

Belle sighed and removed her hands from the tree bark. Tiny pieces of tree bark held their place in Belle's aching palms. "I-I'm afraid I'm lost," she stammered. "Actually, I've been lost for a few days now."

"You must be starved." The man set down his cross bow, lifted the chain mail dangling around his leg, and reached into his pocket. He removed a small package of brown paper and carefully held it out for Belle to take. "I'm Edmund," he spoke kindly with a gentle smile.

"I'm Belle," she answered while taking the package from Edmund. She looked from Edmund to the other man who had the sword hitched to his belt. "I'm sorry to have ruined your hunt." Cautiously, Belle opened the package to find a biscuit untouched inside. Without hesitation, she bit into the biscuit and tasted the sweet taste of butter that had soaked into the top of the biscuit.

"You did not ruin the hunt," said the other man. "I'm Peter, by the way. I'm the High King of Narnia."

"I'm also King of Narnia," Edmund threw in, while Belle finished off the last of the biscuit. "But Peter is the High King."

Belle looked from one to the other with raised eyebrows. Her mind was spinning as the realization hit her; she had made it out of the Telmar boarders. With wide eyes, Belle bowed steeply toward the two kings which stood directly in front of her. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder, lifting her back to full height. Edmund smiled softly after removing his hand from her shoulder.

"There's no need to bow," Edmund spoke with his kind blue eyes staring down at Belle. "We are equals."

"Is there anywhere you need to get back to?" Peter questioned while stooping to pick up Edmund's crossbow and handed the weapon back to its owner. Belle had only seen crossbows in Telmar. Her father had implemented them as the main weapon of war for the Telmarines.

Belle responded with a gentle shake of her head. Edmund set the cross bow against his shoulder and looked to Peter who nodded so subtly that Belle did not realize it at first. "You can come with us," Peter said breaking the silence. "We were just headed back to Cair Paravel. You can stay with us until you need to get back to wherever it is you're from."

Belle smiled brightly with excitement running through her veins. She had never met any two people as nice as Peter and Edmund before. "Thank you for your kindness." Peter nodded and spun quickly on his heels before heading toward a clearing in the distance. "Where is he going?" Belle questioned, feeling slightly nervous to have been left alone with Edmund.

"He is going to fetch our horses." Edmund moved toward the stag lying on the ground near their feet. "We're going to take this deer home. You will ride my horse."

"I can't take your horse from you," Belle spoke in refusal. "You're the king. You should be the one riding the horse, not me."

Edmund chuckled softly just as Peter arrived with both horses in tow. "Nice kill, sire," Edmund's horse spoke, taking Belle off guard.

"Your horse just spoke to you." Belle stared in disbelief at the copper colored steed with a white star across his snout. "That is incredible. They don't have talking horses where I'm from."

"Where are you from?" Edmund questioned as Peter and himself hoisted the deer onto the back of Peter's horse. The horse barely winced under the dead weight of the large animal.

Belle stared at her feet before answering the king's question. "Telmar. That's why I'm here now."

"Did you not like it there?" Peter questioned while wrapping a rope around the deer's antlers and hooking it into the horse's saddle.

"It was stifling." Belle kicked at a pile of leaves, crumbling them into pieces around her feet. "One would say I was locked in a tower with no way down."

"Sounds appalling," Philip commented. Edmund slowly hoisted himself into the saddle with his crossbow strapped to his back. Peter mounted his steed, and he held onto the deer's antlers. Edmund kindly reached his hand down toward Belle, gesturing for her to climb onto Philip's back. With uncertainty, Belle took Edmund's hand. With ease, Edmund lifted the slender girl onto the horse, where she sat just behind him. A tender smile crossed his face as the horse began to canter off through the trees, and Belle responded by placing her arms around his waist in an effort to stay atop the horse. The group headed off through the forest back toward Cair Paravel.


	3. Chapter 3

An angry yell echoed off the walls of the library as books went soaring through the air. Rain pelted the windows of the castle, causing the room to create even more of an echo. Bruin entered the library with a golden goblet in each hand. Each goblet held a blood red liquid which could only be labeled as wine. The king threw another book across the expansive library, hitting one of the large shelves and knocking two other books on to the stone floor.

"Sire, your wine," Bruin announced while carefully setting the goblets on the only table sitting in the center of the room. Caspar, the king, slowly moved to the center of the room, scooped up his goblet, and sucked the contents up with one gulp. Rage still flushed in red across Caspar's face. Bruin, Caspar's second in command, looked over at his king. Caspar's dark hair curled tightly around his face which was beaded with sweat; his dark eyes reflected hatred and anger; and his body was rigid with veins bulging across his arms and neck.

"How could this have happened?" Caspar questioned after letting the wine course its way through his stomach. "She was on strict guard. How did she escape?"

"The guards did not know she had escaped until well into the morning, my lord." Bruin raised his goblet and took a careful sip of the liquid.

"The guards were not doing as they were told!" Caspar shouted in rage; his voice growing louder with every word. "How could I have been so mad to leave her here without my presence?" Bruin only stared at the king, keeping silent so as not to add to Caspar's ever growing rage. Without hesitation, Caspar reached for a book lying precariously on the edge of the table. He lifted the volume into his hands, and tossed it violently across the room, hitting a tapestry hanging from the stone wall. The tapestry fell in a heap on the cold floor as an angry shout escaped from Caspar's lungs. The king, in frustration, leaned over the table, putting his weight on his arms.

"What shall we do about our run away, sire?" Bruin spoke in a calm manner. He raised his goblet to his lips while waiting for the king to reply.

"Prepare our horses," Caspar spoke while standing to full height. Bruin jerked to life with confusion written across his face.

"But, sire," he began.

"Do as I say, Bruin. It's time we found Belle and brought her back, this time for good." An evil grin crossed Caspar's face as Bruin rushed from the library to prepare two horses for travel. The king looked around at the trashed library, and shrugged. He prized nothing.

\----

The leaves swirled in a small whirl wind as Peter, Edmund, and Belle rode through the forest on their way back to Cair Paravel. The travel had been somewhat silent in Edmund's opinion. He had half expected Peter to talk the majority of the way home; however, his brother had remained uncharacteristically silent. Philip had even been silent, and that was uncommon for the horse as well. On more than one occasion, Edmund had attempted to break the silence by striking up a small conversation with Belle, but, seeing as she had been lost for two days, she was hardly up for talking. So Edmund had resorted to keeping his thoughts inside his head and remaining quiet for the remainder of the trip.

"Winter is coming fast," Belle commented softly from the back of the saddle. Peter turned his head slightly and raised one skeptical eyebrow. He opened his mouth to speak, but it was Edmund who answered.

"How can you tell?"

Belle smirked slightly and pointed to an oak tree in the center of the forest. "Watch how the leaves are falling from the trees. They are falling more rapid than yesterday. Winter will be here within two weeks." Edmund put his focus on the tree in which Belle had just spoken of. He watched as the fiery red, orange, and yellow leaves seemed to float from the trees. The leaves drifted to the forest floor where a soft breeze lifted them back into the sky and pushing them further into the heart of the forest. Edmund noticed the slight chill in the air, and he realized that Belle was right, winter was approaching.

Just as the group neared the entrance to the forest, a centaur galloped forward to meet them halfway. His eyes were round with what appeared to be fear or caution, Edmund could not tell immediately. With beads of sweat running down his forehead and onto his bare chest, the centaur bowed slightly before speaking in a rush.

"Sires, I was asked to bring you an urgent message from Ravnick."

"What message do you have for us?" Peter questioned as his back went rigid with the urgency in the centaur's voice. Edmund pushed Philip forward slightly to hear the message better.

"Ravnick has had a vision," the centaur began without seeming to notice Belle listening in closely from behind Edmund's back, "a vision of troubling times. He asked me to seek both High King Peter and King Edmund out and return with them to hear the vision. I, myself, have not heard the vision yet."

"And you were told this was urgent?" Edmund questioned while Philip stood at attention.

"Yes, your majesty. I have been asked to bring you back to the castle immediately. Ravnick waits for both of you in the throne hall." The centaur bowed once again, this time more steeply and with a steady balance. Peter reached a hand onto the antlers of the deer still tied to his saddle, and pushed his horse into a gallop. Belle watched them ride off into a nearby clearing after the centaur. Edmund turned slightly to Belle with a sudden intensity in his voice.

"Hand on tight, Belle." Just as the words left his mouth, Edmund's horse darted with great speed toward the clearing where Peter and the centaur had ridden into just moments earlier. Ungracefully, Belle wrapped her arms around Edmund's middle and held on tightly for fear of falling off the horse. She squeezed her eyes shut while patiently waiting for the clearing. Belle dug her head into Edmund's back; chain mail imprinted into her forehead, but Belle was relentless. She would not release her grip on Edmund. Suddenly the sunlight broke through, and Belle realized they were in the clearing. A steady wind blew against Belle's face as she carefully peeled her eyes open. The horse was stopped just in front of a stable, but the stable was hardly noticeable compared to the grand castle that it sat beside. Stone walls rose into the air, creating towers and guard walls around what appeared to be a courtyard. The gate had been lifted, and Peter was walking steadily beside the centaur that had approached them in the forest. Edmund slid from her perch on the horse and reached a hand up to help Belle down. Nervously, she accepted the offer. Belle allowed Edmund's strength to set her feet firmly on the ground before releasing her hand; her heart pounded against the inside of her chest with an energetic rhythm.

"My sisters, Susan and Lucy, should be just inside the courtyard," Edmund spoke as he led her toward the castle and away from the stable. "They will take care of you while Peter and I speak with the centaurs. They will show you where you will sleep and where the main rooms are. I apologize for leaving you so quickly, but I'm afraid being a king requires most of my time nowadays." Edmund smiled sweetly and with a touch of humor. Belle noticed how kind his blue eyes were.

"Thank you for helping me, sire," Belle spoke while following him into the courtyard.

"You don't have to call me sire," Edmund spoke softly. "You can call me Edmund. I would actually prefer being called Edmund. I've never been one for royal names." Just as they entered the courtyard, a young girl rushed to Edmund's side. Her eyes were frantic, and she seemed to be in distress.

"Edmund, it's simply awful," she spoke while choking back tears.

"Lucy," Edmund began. "This is Belle. Peter and I met her in the forest. She was lost, and needed a place to stay. If you don't mind, I would be grateful if you and Susan could show her around and find her a chamber to sleep in."

"Of course," Lucy agreed immediately. Belle was taken aback by the kindness in the girl's voice. "I'm Peter and Edmund's sister Lucy." She held out her hand to Belle, and a weak smile crossed her face. "I apologize for the panic, but Edmund you must hear Ravnick's vision immediately. Susan should be coming out here soon." Belle watched as Edmund left her side and made his way toward a door just below a stone archway. Lucy turned to Belle and smiled softly. "I'm afraid there has been some grave news in the kingdom today. I apologize for the madness."

"If you don't mind my asking, what is going on exactly?" Belle wrapped her arms around her waist, hugging herself slightly. The wind swooped over the stone walls, around the fountain just to the left of them, and wrapped itself around the two girls standing in the center of the courtyard.

"Perhaps we should go inside and find Susan." Lucy gestured for Belle to follow her. They walked over the stone courtyard floor, covered in leaves, and headed toward the same door where Peter had entered only moments before. Belle prepared herself mentally to enter another castle, one where she hoped she would never become a prisoner.  
\----  
Edmund followed the length of the corridor to the throne room where he knew Peter and Ravnick sat waiting on his arrival. The horrified look on Lucy's face when she rushed to meet him left a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Whatever it was that Ravnick was about to inform himself and Peter of was nothing to play about. Edmund knew it was serious.

Edmund pushed the heavy wooden door open with a familiar ease. After being in the forest for a day and half, he was glad to finally see home. Peter and Ravnick stood at the front of the throne room waiting anxiously for Edmund. He carefully shut the large door and stiffly walked to the front of the room.

"Your majesty," Ravnick said with a steep bow. "I'm relieved that the two of you have finally arrived from your hunting trip."

"What news do you have for us, Ravnick?" Peter questioned while Edmund moved to the rise in the floor where the four thrones sat, equally spaced and in a straight row. Lucy and Susan's thrones were only slightly smaller than Edmund and Peter's, and they had been arranged since their crowning with Peter and Edmund's thrones in the center. Susan's sat to the left of Peter's, and Lucy's sat to the right of Edmund's throne. With a deep sigh, Edmund slid into his throne and waited for Ravnick's answer.

Ravnick took a long, deep breath before beginning his speech. "Sires, during last night's patrol, I was gazing at the stars, as us centaurs so often do." Peter stood calmly on the floor just in front of the rise with his arms folded across his chest. Edmund leaned in, resting his forearms on his knees. "While I was star gazing," Ravnick began, "a flash of light startled me." Edmund's hearing tuned in when he realized the seriousness of the situation. Centaurs were never startled, especially by a flash of light. Ravnick paused as if collecting his jumbled thoughts.

"Go on," Peter pressed with urgency, but gentleness. Ravnick shifted his weight from his front hooves to his back hooves. Edmund felt as though a weight were being pressed against his chest. Something felt very wrong.

"The light was blinding, but then I heard a voice speak. The voice told me to beware."

"What was said exactly, Ravnick?" Edmund questioned with seriousness in his usually playful voice.

"' Beware, the time of peace has ended. A great disturbance will tear apart this great peace that your kings and queens have worked so hard to fulfill. Narnia will see blood shed once again.' It felt necessary to inform the four of you immediately." Ravnick turned to face Edmund and Peter with a grave expression on his face. Edmund ran his fingers through his dark hair. Peter rubbed his jaw while in concentration.

"Thank you, Ravnick," Peter spoke finally after a few short moments of silence. "Please gather our military leaders. We will meet within the hour right here."

"Yes, sire." Ravnick bowed and exited the throne room. Edmund leaned back in his throne again as he continued to run his callused fingers through his hair. The weight of anxiety continued to press against his chest, only this time with more force than before. The sinking feeling Edmund had felt when he first knew something was wrong was now greater than before.

"Ed," Peter began while turning to his brother. Edmund, ashen faced, broke his concentration and looked to Peter. "You're the commander of the army. What should we do?"

Edmund stood to his feet slowly, using the arm rests on the throne to steady him as he stood. He shook his head slowly and sighed through his nose. "We've only dealt with this situation once before, and we had no clue what we were fighting against."

"What are you talking about, Ed?" Peter turned his full attention to his brother who had moved the door that led to the balcony which overlooked the sea just below the castle.

"When we first arrived in Narnia," Edmund began as he pushed the door open. He spun to face Peter with a pale face. "The time of peace in Narnia had been disturbed. We were the ones to stop it. You were the one who led the army to battle because I was idiotic and betrayed all of you." Sudden silence filled the room. Peter watched wordlessly as Edmund stepped onto the balcony. A light breeze blew through Edmund's dark hair and into the throne room, but was cut off sharply by the closing of the heavy wooden door leading outside. Peter stood alone in the throne room with his jumbled thoughts.

Susan stood up on her tiptoes while replacing a book onto the large bookshelf. The library had always been her favorite place in Cair Paravel. The large bay windows with no curtains and the thousands of books and scrolls filled the library. The cloudy sky cast a subtle light into the library, causing Susan's eyes to grow tired. After she and Lucy had been told of the vision Ravnick had seen during patrol, Susan had immediately trekked to the library to escape reality until her brothers arrived home. She knew that Peter and Edmund could handle any situation. Aslan had said so when they all first arrived in Narnia. That had seemed like such a long time ago, but it was only four years.

As Susan placed the book on the shelf, the door to the library flew open in a fury. The gentle queen jumped slightly and turned to seek the source of the sudden noise. "Hello?" she called out.

"Susan?" a familiar voice questioned. Susan rounded the corner of the bookshelf and saw her little sister standing in the doorway with a strange girl standing just behind her. Susan narrowed her eyes as she searched her mind for familiarity; she found none. "Susan, we've been looking all over for you. This is Belle. Edmund and Peter found her lost in the woods, and they have requested for us to find her a room to stay in until she can contact her family elsewhere."

Susan smiled sweetly in spite of the anxiousness of her spirit. "Of course, I'm Susan." She held out her hand to Belle who took it gently and returned the shake. "There is a room directly between mine and Lucy's chambers. It's not very large, but I think it would suit you perfectly."

"Thank you so much for your kindness," Belle began with a soft shake of her head. "I've never met people more kind than the four of you. It's an honor."

"Oh, we love having guests," Lucy spoke with a giggle. "Being around your family all the time and hardly ever seeing anyone else makes company so much fun."

"Excuse Lucy," Susan said. "She gets quit excited. Just follow me and I will get you some clothing and have a bath drawn for you." Susan exited the room with Belle and Lucy on her heels. As they rounded the corner, a beaver met them in the corridor.

"Mrs. Beaver," Lucy began while turning in the opposite direction of Susan and Belle. "Could you help me draw a bath for Belle? She's been lost for days, and I'm almost certain she's exhausted." Belle continued to turn and watch Lucy with the beaver as their voices began to fade. When Belle turned back to face the front, Susan was climbing a flight of stairs. Quickly, Belle joined her.

Susan lifted her dress slightly as she set foot on the second floor of the castle. Most of the bed chambers were on this floor; however, the women's chambers were on the east wing, but the men's chambers were on the west wing. There was only one corner, a right angle, which separated the men's chambers from the women's. The two king's chambers were just past the corner, keeping them separate from the other soldiers. The women had to walk past the men's chambers to get to their own. Peter and Edmund had implemented that strategy as a means of protection. If any creature or human were to enter the castle without permission and come seeking someone in the chambers, they would have to pass the men's chambers. Every knight, solider, and of course, Peter and Edmund slept in the rows of small chambers. All of this was explained to Belle as Susan led her down the corridor.

"Where are the king's chambers?" Belle questioned as they neared a corner.

"Peter and Edmund sleep here," Susan pointed to two doors, spaced widely apart, obviously leading to very large rooms. "Peter sleeps in the first and Edmund the second. The soldiers were adamant that both of them receive special treatment. After long hours of arguing in good humor, Peter finally agreed, and they were given the only two chambers in the hall that separates the east wing from the west."

"Where are yours and Lucy's chambers?" Belle locked her eyes on the door to Edmund's chambers, but soon had to tear her eyes away to keep up with the swift pace in which Susan was walking.

Susan soon stopped at the first door of a long row of chambers. There were doors on either side of the corridor; however, the east corridor was not as long as the west. "I sleep in the first chamber here. The chamber across the hall is empty, and Lu's chamber is right there." Belle followed Susan's point to the door next to Susan's chambers. "I thought you might want the one across the hall. Although not all of them are full, the only other empty chambers are at the very end of the corridor, and I assumed you would not want to be alone."

"Thank you," Belle said simply. "May I?" she questioned while reaching for the handle to her temporary chambers.

"Of course, those are your chambers from now on." Susan smiled gently and pushed the door to her own chambers open. "Feel free to come and go as you please. If you will wait just one moment I have a few dresses you may borrow until the seamstress can have a few made up for you." Belle smiled weakly and stood in the corridor waiting for Susan. Suddenly, she became overwhelmed at the goodness in the king's and queen's hearts. They were treating her like one of their own, and she could not even bring herself to tell the truth about who she was. Belle choked back tears as Susan returned with a stack of dresses draped over her arms. "I will let you pick," Susan spoke.

"Thank you again for your kindness." Belle picked up the dresses and slowly pushed the door to her chambers open. Sunlight filled the room through a large window with a seat fixed just inside the sill. The room had a four poster bed, with a sheer canopy draped across the top of four wooden beams connecting the posts. A down quilt lay across the bed, and down pillows graced the head. Belle, although she had lived in a castle her entire life, had never seen such luxury.

"What do you think?" Susan said, startling Belle slightly.

"It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it," Susan moved to straighten the quilt on the bed and adjust one of the pillows. "Lucy has gone to draw you a hot bath. If you will choose a dress and follow me, I will show you where you will bathe." A gentle smile crept up Belle's face as she set the dresses on the bed. Carefully, Belle chose a dark blue satin gown with a golden sash. Susan approved, and the two of them headed toward the washroom located by the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Caspar and Bruin strode up to the large wooden houses that filled the valley where the Giants of the North resided. Caspar fearlessly edged his horse further into the heart of giant country. Bruin, however, stayed back as terror ran up and down his veins. Caspar's second in command was at a loss as to why the two of them were even there. The Telmarines ally with the Giants of the North had been in progress for almost two years. Bruin was certain that things would not change suddenly today. Bruin knew that the giants were not ones to easily embrace change, especially when it came to allying for war. Giants, by nature, were a people of war, and that usually meant they fought their own wars, alone. Caspar had failed to grasp that and had dragged Bruin to giant country twice in the past week.

"Bruin," Caspar called from a few yards ahead. "Hurry up. We must make haste. Quickly please." Reluctantly, Bruin pushed his horse faster to catch up to his king. Once Bruin reached Caspar's side, the king turned to him, giving him an evil grin. "Today we finalize the ally with the Giants, and we convince them to help us find Belle."

"But, sire, how do you know where she has gone?" Bruin questioned in an attempt to slow his king down.

"I have a sneaking suspicion that my rebellious daughter has run straight into the most magical place in the all the world." Caspar's rich Spanish accent flowed throughout his sentence while gritting his teeth to speak.

"Where is that, sire?"

"Narnia," Caspar spoke with a hatred that Bruin had never seen or experienced before. After twelve years as Caspar's second in command, Bruin had yet to see him so angry. There had been times of anger, yes, but never this much.

"What's in Narnia that is so important?" Bruin questioned while keeping his attention on a giant emerging from his home several yards away from the two of them. The horses, jittery and nervous, slowed their pace as they neared the largest home where the leader of the giants resided.

Caspar, slightly amused, stopped his horse short where he had a chance to stare Bruin in the eyes. "Are you mad, Bruin?"

"I don't suppose so. No sire," Bruin spoke with a voice as small as a child's while being lectured on their wrong doing.

"In Cair Paravel sits the four thrones," Caspar began while pushing his horse forward once more. Bruin clicked the reins against his horse's back to get him moving to prevent being left behind once again. "In those four thrones sits two kings and two queens. These same kings and queens defeated the White Witch Jadis and broke the hundred year winter. They were part of the prophecy that some talking lion named Aslan wrote."

Bruin bit the inside of his cheek while lost in thought. He attempted several times over to put the pieces together. "I'm still unsure of why this makes Narnia so important."

"With Belle in Narnia, she sits among the most powerful and magical kings and queens of all time. She deserves to be in the dungeon, not among royalty."

"But, your majesty," Bruin spoke gently. "She is royalty by blood, and with your death she will become the next ruler of Telmar." Caspar angrily urged his horse into a full run and streaked across the path toward the giant leader's house. Bruin with nervous tension pushed his horse forward to keep up with his king. The second in command felt the true feeling of fear; however, the fear wasn't toward the giants but instead toward his king.

Peter paced the expanse of the library as Edmund leaned over several volumes spread across the wooden table. The High King's boots clicked melodically against the stone floor and echoed off the walls. Edmund sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Peter felt the tension radiating from his brother and soaking into Peter's pores. The weight of Ravnick's vision pressed upon both kings as they wracked their minds for ways to prevent this evil from occurring.

"I don't suppose we could actually stop evil from coming?" Peter questioned himself out loud. Edmund looked up from his books and watched his brother pace across the floor.

"No, we can't stop it," Edmund began while standing to his full height. "But we can be prepared for the evil that we know is coming." Peter watched as his brother shut two of the volumes and returned them to their place on the shelves. Edmund, leader of Narnia's army, was wise when it came to war decisions and plans. Peter, on the other hand, was wiser with handling the other aspects such as business, future plans, and protection of the people of Narnia. If anyone knew how to handle the future possibility of a disturbance in the peace of the kingdom it was Peter, but for once since his coronation, Peter was at a loss of words and ideas.

"How would suggest we prepare, Ed?" Peter spoke calmly while moving to the table where Edmund had resumed his 'leaning over and reading' position. "You're my brother. I trust your judgment and decisions."

Edmund sighed through his nose and stood back to his full height. He folded his arms over his chest and lifted his eyes to the high ceiling above them. "We do as we've always done; prepare our major soldiers for nightly patrols on the boarders of the castle."

"And what of the new soldiers?" Peter rose to his full height and placed a hand over the hilt of his sword.

"We train the new soldiers just as we always would," Edmund began while closing yet another volume and loading it in his arms. "Only this time, we train with more urgency."

Peter nodded and turned to walk toward the exit. As he reached the door and got it partially opened, Peter turned and looked his brother in the eyes. "Whatever you do, do not tell Susan, Lucy, or Belle. I want to avoid a panic if possible." Edmund nodded in agreement, and Peter exited into the corridor, closing the library door shut behind him.

As Peter walked up a flight of stairs leading to the corridor where his chambers were located, he rushed into Belle. She jumped back startled at first. "Oh, Peter, I'm terribly sorry. I had not meant to run into you. My apologies."

"I should be apologizing to you," Peter replied with a weak smile. "You seem to be in a hurry." Peter noticed the flush in Belle's cheeks as if she had been running. He also noticed she was wearing one of Susan's dresses.

"I was just searching for the library. I'm having a difficult time finding my way around here," Belle sighed gently and looked to her feet. "I've never been in a castle quite like this one, but it's absolutely beautiful."

Peter smiled genuinely and pointed down the flight of stairs. "The library is just down these stairs and to the left around the corner. Edmund is in there, but he may already be gone."

"Thank you," Belle curtsied quickly and rushed past Peter. He shook his head gently and finished his climb up the stair case.  
\----  
Edmund sighed deeply through his nose. The stress of the situation at hand was getting to him more so than usual. Under normal circumstances, Edmund's calm demeanor allowed him to prepare battle strategies with ease, but this time felt different to him. He leaned over the wooden table in the center of the library with his copy of the battle records from the fight against the White Witch. Although he had been the one to injure her beyond repair, Aslan had been the one to kill her finally. Edmund had not played a very big part in the battle, but he had studied the records until the strategies, logs, and names of the lost were almost burned into his brain. As his eyes hovered over a particular page, the sudden creaking of the door jerked him from his thoughts and back into the real world. Edmund watched as the door opened slowly, and a slim figure appeared in the door way. Their eyes met for a split second before Bell turned hers away.

"I did not mean to disturb you," her voice echoed across the room, even though she had spoken softly. "Peter said you were in here, but that you might be finished working. I can leave if I'm disturbing your silence."

"No," Edmund answered suddenly without giving Belle time to finish her sentence. "I mean, no that's alright. I was just finishing up with some old reading." He smiled kindly over at her as she shut the door behind her. Edmund watched as Belle spun around, taking in the entirety of the library.

"It's beautiful," she commented while wrapping her arms over her chest shyly.

"It's Susan's favorite room of the castle." Edmund chuckled and shut the records book in front of him. He looked down at the cover that bore the insignia of a crimson lion which was the crest of Narnia. Above the insignia was etched the words 'Battle against the White Witch (Jadis)'. Below the lion sat the plain word 'Records'.

"What about you?" Belle asked, breaking Edmund's thoughts once again. "Which room is it that you like best?"

Edmund raised the corner of his lips in a smirk while his brown eyes sparkled with hidden humor. "The armory." Belle's eyes went wide with his answer. She shook her head gently, squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, then smiled weakly. Edmund raised an eyebrow at her sudden reaction to his seemingly normal answer. "I'm the leader of Narnia's army. I work with the weapons for most of my day."

"Then that explains why you love the armory so much." Belle laughed slightly and moved toward the nearest shelf of books. "What is this shelf for?" She ran her fingers across the worn spines of several books lined across the shelf. Each one was labeled 'Records' with another title just underneath the word. Edmund lifted the book from the table, gathered it in his strong arms, and moved to Belle's side in front of the shelf. Edmund carefully replaced the missing records book and scanned the other spines carefully.

"These are military records," he replied. "They contain the battle strategies and names of the ones lost during that battle."

"Have you fought in all of these?"

Edmund watched as Belle's eyes widened while looking upon him. He shook his head and smiled gently. "There are only five on this shelf that I did not have some part in. These." He pointed to five of the oldest and most worn books upon the shelf. "These were here before Peter, Susan, Lucy, and I was crowned. I suppose they were battles fought before we arrived."

"Arrived?" Belle questioned with general curiosity. Her mind began to wander to the possibilities Edmund could be talking about.

Edmund nodded and motioned toward the door. "Walk with me and I'll explain." Belle agreed and the two of them started their walk. As they sauntered out of the library, Edmund dove straight into the story of hide-and-seek in the home of the professor. Belle kept the many questions floating around inside her head to herself. She only wanted to listen. Edmund explained how Lucy found the wardrobe and found Narnia inside of him. As he began to get into the finer details of his first arrival in Narnia, Edmund's face began to grow serious and less friendly. Belle felt nervous, but continued to listen to the story. Edmund choked down the pain of rehashing his terrible past in Narnia as he explained how his family had come to be kings and queens in such a magical land. Belle was entranced. She had never seen someone so enthusiastic about their current life, yet so secretive about their past. Edmund had become a great mystery to Belle; one that was she determined to figure out during her stay.


	5. Chapter 5

Thunder rumbled loudly outside of her window, jolting her awake. Belle sat up with a terrible ache in her lower back. As she began to feel around, she noticed the floor was underneath her and not the comfortable bed she had fallen asleep on. She moaned with sudden aches in her entire body. Belle realized she was aching with cold. Fear began to creep into her mind as lightening lit up the sky and the dark chambers where she sat shivering. Where am I? Belle thought to herself. Her heart began to beat rapidly in her aching chest. Confusion swept in as tiny pellets of rain flew in from the window. Belle's shivering increased violently. The sound of rattling pierced Belle's ears and caused her head to explode with sudden pain. The rain continued to spray in from the window, coating the floor with icy water. Thunder and lightning filled the night sky with booms and light. The rattling increased and the sound of someone calling her name blurred into focus.

"Belle!" the voice called. She blinked her eyes in an attempt to bring the voice into focus. "Belle!" the voice called to her again. Belle reached out her hands toward the rattling, hoping the voice would come to her and bring her comfort from the freezing rain and piercing headache. "Belle!" the voice yelled much louder this time as a pop of thunder scared her awake.

Belle sat straight up in her bed made of down. She rubbed her eyes as she realized the rattling was actually knocking and the voice of Lucy was calling to her from outside of her door. "Belle!" she called once again from the corridor.

"Coming," Belle called back while slipping out of bed and rushing to open the door to her chambers. Lucy's frantic eyes were the very first thing Belle noticed when she opened the wooden door. Lucy was in a panic.

"Belle, dress and come quickly with me. We're needed in the courtyard." Belle nodded and spun on her heels. Quickly she pulled the green dress from the previous day over her nightdress, pulled her boots on her feet, and followed Lucy down the stairs and toward the courtyard. A bell was tolling from one of the tall towers, and people and creatures were everywhere. Several centaurs were gathered in a circle with Peter and Edmund amidst the group. The rain pelted heavily down upon everyone's shoulders, but no one seemed to notice the storm raging around them.

"Lucy, what is happening?" Belle questioned with fear clutching at her stomach and getting caught in her throat.

"The alarm has been sounded, but I'm not sure what for." Susan suddenly joined the two of them; her eyes looked around frantically.

"I've been searching for the both of you," Susan spoke almost scolding like. "There's been a loss."

"What?" Belle questioned.

"Who?" Lucy asked simultaneously. "Susan, what has happened?"

Just as the questions left both Lucy and Belle's mouth, the circle of centaurs parted, and the dead body of a centaur came into focus.

"Ravnick," Lucy exclaimed with a distant voice. Belle had never seen the centaur, but she knew that he was the one who told the kings and queens of the vision. She was appalled. Who would do something so terrible? Belle questioned herself. Tears began to roll down her face, for reasons unknown to her. Lucy reached into her pocket and removed a diamond bottle full of a particular liquid. Carefully, the queen stooped down beside the dead centaur and dropped a single drop of the liquid into his mouth. Everyone waited, but nothing happened.

"It will not work," spoke a deep voice from the shadows of the archway leading into the courtyard. Everyone turned to find the source of the voice. It was an older centaur that Belle did not recognize.

"What do you mean, Gray?" Peter asked the creature.

"The magic that killed Ravnick is deeper magic than anyone of us has experienced or seen before. Queen Lucy, I'm afraid the healing cordial will not be effective against such magic. Only Aslan can heal him." The centaur bowed steeply toward the kings and queens and soon departed from their company. Rain splashed into Belle's eyes as it rolled from the top of her head down her forehead. Lucy and Susan had already begun to make their way back into the castle. Peter was under the archway discussing something heavily with two centaurs, a faun, and a minator. Edmund was staring at the dead body of Ravnick; his expression one mixed with anger and sadness. Belle immediately felt compassion for Edmund. She could not explain it, but she knew something horrible had happened to him in the past. Edmund spun around on his heels quickly and began to walk toward the castle entrance with his shoulders drooping. Belle watched him look up toward her with his face full of bitterness.

"You should come inside," he spoke softly as the rain began to pour harder. "You will catch a cold." Edmund walked past her, raindrops dripping from his hair and clothes. Belle took one last look at the centaur lying on the on the stone ground of the courtyard. There were no traces of blood or struggle, only a lifeless body lying completely still and almost statue like. Belle wiped at a small tear that had formed in her eye, and she turned and walked back underneath the archway and into the castle.

All was still in the castle as Belle made her way back to her chambers. She was not afraid or nervous; instead she only felt sadness at the sudden loss of a great creature. As she climbed the flight of stairs leading to the floor of bed chambers, Belle began to feel the exhaustion of adrenalin leaving her body. All of the fear, sadness, and aching from the day began to reappear slowly. She trekked quietly back to her chambers, opened the wooden door with heavy arms, and carefully removed the green dress that was clinging to her skin from the rain. Belle squeezed the water from her hair into a basin, hung her dress over the back of a chair, changed her nightdress, and slid back under the soft down quilt covering her bed. Within seconds of her head touching her pillow, Belle was sound asleep and dreamless.  
\----  
Caspar reached his hand up to the extremely large wooden door separating him from the inside of the leader of the giant's home. Without a hint of fear, the Telmarine king rapped his knuckles against the wood and waiting for an answer. Bruin sat on his horse, watching his king knock on the door of a dangerous creature's home. Terror began to set in Bruin's mind. Thousands of thoughts began to form; thoughts of death by the hands of a giant and torture in the home of the giant. Bruin swallowed hard, pushing the horrifying thoughts out of his crowded mind. Caspar waiting impatiently for an answer to his knocks on the door. He rapped his knuckles against the wood several more times, each time with more urgency than before. With one swift motion the nine foot door flew open, and the largest giant in Giant Country stood before the king of Telmar and his second in command.

"You!" the giant raged with a sudden outburst of anger. "What have you returned so quickly for?"

"Stop!" Caspar heard another voice yell from inside the home. Bruin cocked his head slightly, attempting to glance around the trunk like legs of the giant. "I summoned him." The voice seemed female, yet very commanding. Bruin knew immediately that he would not want to be on her bad side.

"I was not summoned," Caspar spoke with an air of pride in his voice. "I came on my own accord to speak with Hagar of our current ally status."

The voice from inside the house laughed haughtily with a witchlike sound that caused Bruin to shiver up his spine. "You were indeed summoned. You just have not realized that you were. Hagar, if you will please excuse me." Hagar, the giant, stepped away from the door step, leaving the entrance to the house wide open. Bruin noticed immediately that a damp cold radiated from the home. Caspar, without concern, entered the giant's house while motioning for Bruin to follow. The king's second in command left both horses tied to a tree limb outside, and he followed his king into the freezing cold house. Hagar closed the tall, wooden door shut behind Bruin's back. What little heat had been outside was now gone, and the room where Caspar and Bruin stood was more than cold; it was freezing. Bruin looked around in horror. The room they stood in had icicles hanging from the rafters, the furniture, and odds and ends. Bruin began to wonder where the ice had come from, when the same voice spoke from a large couch just in front of the fireplace full of nothing but ash. "Hello, Caspar."

Caspar nodded slightly in the direction of the voice as a tall, slender woman with bright blonde hair and ghostly white skin stood to her full height. "Jadis," Caspar spoke in the way of a greeting. Bruin looked from his king, to the giant, to the strange woman who was radiating cold from her eyes and body. "Close your mouth, Bruin. You'll attract flies." Caspar looked up toward the giant then back to Jadis. "So I'm assuming the two of you have been talking."

"Indeed we have," Hagar replied while taking a seat on one of his large, wooden dining chairs. Jadis kept her eyes locked on Bruin, who was staring intently on the woman.

"Are you mad?" Jadis asked while seemingly boring her dark, piercing eyes into Bruin's skull. Bruin stuttered over a simple no, and finally resorted to shaking his head quickly. "I suppose you were not told of who your king would be meeting with today, were you?" Bruin remained silent as the question hung in the air. "Answer, imbecile!" Jadis shouted from across the room, causing Bruin's hair to stand up on end.

"No," Bruin spoke plainly while breaking out of his trance and turning his gaze to Caspar. "I was not told."

"You do know who I am, don't you?" Jadis folded her arms across her chest, and suddenly seemed to be rising in height, although Bruin knew that would be impossible.

"You are Jadis, the White Witch," Bruin began shakily. "The once Queen of Narnia, whom the four in throne at Cair Paravel destroyed and assumed their positions as kings and queens, knocking you by the wayside."

"Very good," Jadis replied with a sinister smile. "And as Aslan has always said, 'once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen of Narnia,' I'm here to resume my rightful place as Queen of Narnia."

Bruin, with confusion in his features, looked to Caspar for confirmation. "What do my king and I have to do with your hostile takeover scheme, witch?"

"Be careful with your words, little man," Hagar spoke with his deep, gruff voice filling the room.

"I need Caspar and yourself to give me a chance into Narnia," Jadis explained with ice in her eyes. "You're little Belle has given us each the opportunity to get what we so desire. Caspar wants his daughter back in his tower and locked away, Hagar wants the minators resumed into their slave positions in giant country, and I want my rightful place on the throne as Queen of Narnia."

"Do you expect me to help you?" Bruin spoke uncharacteristically brave, yet Jadis had a way of making those around her speak their innermost thoughts and with unordinary actions.

"I expect you to obey your king," Jadis replied gently but with a tone dripping with icy needles. "Your king just so happens to be obeying me." With a sinister smile, Jadis reached her hand out and whispered a single word. Before Bruin could react, a blast of freezing air hit him in the face, and he suddenly felt stiff. His hearing began to face as well as his sight, and before long Bruin realized he was dying. He could not move his limbs; in fact, he could not move a single muscle. Just before his mind began to shut down, Bruin realized what the White Witch had done to him. She had blasted magic upon him, and he had been turned into a statue. The second in command was still standing in Hagar's home, but he could not hear or see anything going on around him. Bruin had no idea what the plan was, nor could he have any opportunity to warn Belle of the coming danger.  
\----  
An icy breeze drifted through the almost bare trees and swooped down onto the practice field where Edmund stood with two other knights each preparing to train new recruits. Edmund and those two knights were the only ones who knew of Ravnick's vision and Peter's plan to prepare their army for battle. Percival and Stayl were the only two knights Edmund trusted fully to keep the plan a secret. Percival was the commanding officer under Edmund, and Stayl was the captain under Percival and Edmund. They had each become close friends since the Pevensie's coronation.

"How many new recruits are we expecting, Ed?" Percival questioned while balancing a sword on his palm. Edmund looked across the training field in anticipation.

"Three for certain."

"Do we know what sort of creatures they are?" Stayl, the centaur inquired while shifting the weight of his shield from one hand to the other.

Edmund swapped his crossbow for his trusty sword just as three figures came into view in the distance. "One centaur, one faun, and a human," Edmund replied to Stayl's question. The three figures in the distance neared, each one outfitted in chain mail to fit their particular body types. Edmund, Percival, and Stayl stood at the front of the training field waiting patiently for the three new soldiers to arrive. "Stayl, you will take the centaur. Outfit him with the proper sword or spear which ever he prefers," Edmund began as the trainees approached. "Percival, take the faun. Do you remember their particular battle stance that Mr. Tumnus taught you?"

"Yes, sire," Percival answered while reaching for an extra sword; this one with a smaller and lighter blade. Edmund sheathed his sword carefully as the new soldiers entered the clearing of the training field.

"Sire," the centaur spoke with a steep bow. Edmund noticed that the three recruits were young. In fact, they were much younger than any of the other knights and soldiers had been. With a serious expression, Edmund asked for each of the new soldiers' credentials. They gave him their names, how they came to be recruited, and what they wished to accomplish by joining Aslan's army. Before much time has passed, the training began. Edmund explained the basics of battle and fighting before pairing everyone and doing individual training. Stayl was teaching the centaur; Percival was instructing the faun; and Edmund was paired with the other human whose name was Albien.

As the individual training was well underway, Edmund began to critique finer details of the fighting style. "Remember your stance, Albien," Edmund called after Albien threw a wild swing in the direction of the king. Edmund skillfully stopped the blow of Albien's sword with his own weapon. "Keep yourself poised, otherwise the enemy will read your weakness and get the better of you." Albien threw another swing which Edmund blocked with ease. "Stay light on your feet when you return a blow." Just as Albien was about to throw another blow in Edmund's direction, Percival stopped his fighting with the faun.

"Sire," Percival called loudly over the clanging of swords. Edmund stopped his scrimmage with Albien and turned to Percival. "High King Peter approaches." Edmund nodded before placing his sword in its sheath and started toward Peter.

"Peter?" Edmund questioned suddenly nervous. Peter's face was ashen, and his eyes were wide. "Is everything," Edmund began.

"Come with me," Peter interrupted Edmund's sentence with a hushed whisper as he reached Edmund's side. "It is an urgent matter." Edmund turned to the group staring after the two Pevensie brothers.

"Percival, Stayl, teach these new soldiers the final battle instructions," Edmund started while conspicuously latching his leather strap that connected his chain mail to his body. "It seems an urgent matter has come up. After you've finished with training, show them where they will stay." Edmund turned to the new soldiers with a slight nod. "Welcome to Aslan's army." With quickness and lightness of feet, Edmund spun around and followed Peter back into the castle.

"Peter, what's going on?" Edmund questioned as both kings entered through the armory door. Peter shut the heavy wooden door behind Edmund's back and turned to face his brother head on.

"Galibreth returned today with grave news." Peter ran his fingers through his blonde locks in what Edmund considered frustration. Galibreth, an eagle that brought news from all over the kingdom, had been gone for months. The news of him returning was grave news by itself.

"What news?" Edmund stood stock still while holding his breath and waiting for an answer which he dreaded hearing.

Peter began walking to the door while motioning for Edmund to follow him. "We should inform Susan and Lucy also."

"What about Belle?" Edmund questioned before thinking better of it. He knew Peter had always been strict on who sat in during the meetings of the kings and queens.

"She can hear also," Peter began while trekking question down the various corridors leading to the garden where he knew all three girls would be. "Belle may have some input that might be useful." Edmund was taken aback by his brother's answer, but he knew Peter always had a plan. Edmund just hoped the news wasn't too grave.  
\----  
Lucy looked up into the gray sky. The wind had turned icy within hours, uncharacteristic for the particular time of the year. Susan, Lucy, and Belle had ventured out into the garden to enjoy the sunshine, but shortly after they moved outside, the sky had turned ominous with a threat of rain. Lucy reached down and held a small wilting flower in her hand. She signed with a sudden feeling of sadness.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Belle questioned while sitting down on a stone bench just beside where Lucy was still stooped down and observing the flower.

"I'm alright," Lucy answered while standing to her feet. A sudden gush of icy wind blew through the garden and all three girls wrapped their arms around their chests with the chill. Susan looked up to the sky as Lucy had done earlier, and a nervous expression crossed her face. "Something feels wrong," Lucy spoke.

"You're right." Susan pulled her long dark curls over her shoulder to keep the wind from knotting it up.

Belle looked down at her feet while her mind began to work at full speed. "Winter is here," she spoke softly, but both Lucy and Susan heard her speak.

"It's far too early for winter," Lucy sighed while sitting beside Belle on the stone bench. Just as Susan moved to sit on the bench across from the two other girls, Peter and Edmund came bounding up the cobblestone walkway that wound its way through the wilting garden. Belle stood to her feet out of respect as the two kings reached the benches. Lucy immediately realized something was wrong. Peter's face was taught with an expression of urgency. Edmund's face reflected something between fear and anger. These were typical signs of her brothers being under stress. "Peter? Edmund? Is everything alright?" Lucy questioned while standing to her feet beside Belle.

"Galibreth has returned," Peter spoke simply. A small gasp escaped from Susan's mouth, and Lucy sat back down on the stone bench slowly.

"Who is Galibreth?" Belle asked cautiously. Edmund lifted his eyes from the ground and made eye contact with Belle.

"He's an eagle that works as a watchman for Aslan," Edmund replied wisely. "When we were crowned, Aslan left him to us four."

"He's been gone for months," Lucy added.

"I'm supposing he has brought back terrible news?" Susan questioned slightly while folding her arms over her chest to block out the chill that now ran through her body. It was partly because of the cold wind and partly because of the news of Galibreth's return.

"I'm afraid so." Peter lifted his head toward the sky just after replying to Susan's question. "Perhaps we should go inside the castle while I explain. This wind is picking up." Everyone agreed and started the trek back to into the castle. Silence hung in the air between the group, and the icy wind continued to blow dramatically up against the walls of the castle.

The group reached the door leading from the garden back into the castle. Peter, unselfishly, opened the door and held it for the others to pass through. Edmund allowed Susan, Lucy, and Belle to enter before him. Just as Edmund entered the castle, Peter grabbed his brother's arm, stopping him from walking forward. Peter shut the door and looked ahead until the girl's had turned the corner.

"Whatever you do, do not make the girls panic," Peter spoke softly so as not to alert the girls of their absence.

"I think the girls are already panicked, Peter." Edmund sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "The news of Galibreth returning was enough to panic the entire castle."

"I know," Peter began. "We just have to be careful how we tell the girls of his news." Edmund nodded and the two kings picked up their pace to catch up to the girls. When they reached the girls, Peter suggested that they go into the throne room to talk. Everyone agreed and they filed carefully into the throne room. Peter closed the two large wooden doors behind the group, rushed to join the others, and tried his best to steady his voice as he adjusted his thoughts.

"Alright, Peter," Edmund began while crossing his arms over his chest which was covered in chain mail. "Tell us what Galibreth's news was."

Peter sighed heavily through his nose and moved to sit in the chair which had his name inscribed at the top. This was his throne. Everyone stood and waited for Peter to start his explanation of the news in which the eagle had brought back to the kingdom. "I was sitting in the dining hall enjoying an apple when Galibreth came swooping inside and landed directly on the table in front of me," Peter began. Everyone stood stock still and listened carefully. "Galibreth had been flying for hours because he was out of breath. He was able to tell me one important detail before he flew back to investigate for more time."

"What did he say?" Lucy questioned with a hint of childlike curiosity in her voice. Edmund shifted his weight from his right foot to his left, and he kept his hand against the hilt of his sword. Susan proceeded to braid her hair slowly as she listened. Belle stood quietly beside Lucy, and she listened with a strange stillness that none of the Pevensies had ever seen before.

"He told me that much of Archenland is covered in snow," Peter spoke.

"Snow? It's hardly the season for snow," Susan questioned aloud. "But with the weather like it is now, I don't see why it couldn't begin to snow."

Peter shook his head slightly. "That's just it though, summer just ended."

"Peter's right," Edmund spoke while folding his arms over his chest. "Winter should not be here for another two months at least." Peter nodded in agreement.

Lucy, with a slight tremor in her voice, turned back to Peter. "What does this mean?"

"I'm not entirely certain, Lu," Peter replied while standing up, stepping off the small platform, and reaching out for Lucy to wrap her into a close hug. Everyone remained silent for a few short moments as their minds began to work over time for possibilities to the sudden winter. Susan moved to her throne and rested her arms on the two arm rests on either side of the throne. Peter stood with his arms around Lucy's shoulders. Lucy rested her head against her brother's chest. Edmund sat down on his throne, propped his forearms against his knees, and placed his head in his hands. Belle stood completely still and stared intently at the floor.

"Do you mind if I go into the library and study some possibilities?" Belle asked, suddenly speaking and breaking the silence in the expanse of the throne room. Her voice, although barely audible, echoed off the stone walls. Everyone turned to stare at her. Belle, feeling small like an ant, could only return their stares.

"Of course," Peter spoke first, breaking the awkwardness throughout the room. "You're free to move about the castle whenever you desire."

Belle curtsied slightly and spoke gently. "Thank you very much." She turned on her heels and walked slowly from the throne room. Edmund watched her leave while his mind went crazy. He had no idea what Belle was going to search for in the library, and curiosity was getting the better of him. Edmund made a mental note to visit the library himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Bruin felt sudden warmth start in his toes and slowly creep up his legs and body until it hit the crown of his head. He blinked his eyes slowly, trying to clear his vision. When his vision cleared, Bruin noticed he was back at the castle. He jerked his head from side to side attempting to make some sense of his confusion. Bruin could not figure out what had happened. He hands were tied behind his back to a post sitting in the center of the throne room, but Bruin faced the door which was shut tight.

"It's about time you snapped out of that spell," a voice called from the throne just behind Bruin. He recognized the voice to be Caspar's voice; however, it seemed to be a bit bitterer than Bruin had ever heard it before.

"What did you do to me?" Bruin demanded loudly; his voice echoing off the walls of the dimly lit throne room. Bruin heard the scrape of boots against the wooden floor. He struggled to turn his head and see what was happening behind him.

"You sound a little bitter, Bruin," Caspar began. "Do you dare speak to your king in such a tone?" Caspar carefully walked around to face Bruin. He had his hands folded behind his back, and an evil grin plastered on his face. Bruin's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"I don't understand, sire," Bruin began. "I'm your second in command."

"And you were told to let me do the talking in giant country," Caspar shouted directly into Bruin's face. "Yet you defied my command. It was only fair that I punish you. I was just fortunate enough for the White Queen to do the dirty work for me." Bruin dropped his gaze to the floor, trying not to make eye contact with his king. Bruin had always known that the king was insensitive, but he had never guessed that Caspar would turn on him.

"I apologize, my lord," Bruin began begging. "I'm still prepared to help you in retrieving Belle from the Narnians, if you would only untie me."

Caspar laughed evilly and loudly, and the sound echoed violently off the dark, stone walls. "Do you honestly think I would untie you after you disobeyed my orders? I would be mad." Bruin's eyes drooped, and he suddenly began to feel defeated. "I will untie you." Caspar spoke. Bruin's features brightened slightly. "But you will be placed in the dungeon until I decide what to do for your public punishment for disobeying my orders. Guards!" Caspar called loudly to the guards standing just outside the door to the throne room. Three guards entered the room, fully armored and bearing weapons.

Bruin watched as his heart began to pump adrenalin throughout his body. Suddenly, Bruin began to devise a plan inside of his head. I'll escape this mad house.The guards each bowed steeply toward the king, and Caspar nodded to acknowledge their presence. Bruin carefully began to shift his hands inside the ropes that bound him to the post in the center of the throne room. The ropes slowly began to loosen around his wrists, and a spark began to ignite inside of Bruin's body. Energy suddenly started to flow through his veins; the same energy that had built up while the White Witch had kept him as a statue. The guards stood from their bow into their full height. Caspar smiled evilly and wrung his hands in anticipation.

"Guards, please take this man to the dungeons and lock him away," Caspar spoke while turning his back to the guards and Bruin. The king walked steadily to his throne at the front of the room, turned on his heels when he reached the wooden chair, and sat down quickly to watch the guards carry Bruin away. The guards, working quickly and quietly, rushed to Bruin. They untied Bruin's hands from the loosened rope, and one of the guards hastily jerked Bruin's hands to the front of his body. A second guard quickly retied the ropes around Bruin's wrists, but the ropes were stretched from Bruin's earlier struggling. The first guard rushed to the doors, opened them, and waited while the other two guards ushered Bruin from the throne room.

After they had exited the throne room, Bruin heard the first guard call out to the king. "Shall close the throne room door, my lord?"

"Yes!" Caspar yelled across the long room. Bruin heard the door shut stiffly behind him, but before the third guard could accompany them, Bruin quickly tripped the guard to his right. With swift movements, Bruin slipped his skinny wrists from the stretched ropes and grabbed the sword from the guard to his left. The guard stupidly reached for his sword, but found his sheath empty. Bruin stabbed the guard from whom he stole the sword; he used the hilt of the sword to knock out the first guard; and the guard that had stood to his right watch in fear from the floor. Bruin took off in a sprint down the corridor and toward the stables just outside of the courtyard. It was time to make an escape.  
\----  
Belle shuffled through the aisle between two large bookshelves while carrying several of the large books from those shelves. She looked past the books, which were stacked in front of her face, to see the ground and the direction in which she was walking. Belle had run quickly to the library once she had closed the door to the throne room. She knew exactly where to look among the bookcases for the answer to the looming question. Belle carefully set the stack of books on top of the wooden table that sat directly in the center of the library. On the wall just behind the table, the large brick fireplace had been lit, and a fire burned brightly and hotly inside creating comfortable warmth throughout the large room. Belle pulled up one of the wooden chairs that had been lined with fabric to make the seat soft. She sat down and immediately began to rifle through the pages of the books. Belle knew the information was in those books; she just had to dig deeply to find it.

The wind howled outside of the large bay windows, rattling the glass in the panes. Belle looked up momentarily from her searching just to see what the howling was. Once she realized it was only the harsh bitter wind outside, Belle resumed her digging for information. Just as she lowered her eyes back to the large volume of Narnian history, the door to the library squeaked open. Belle jerked her head up quickly and watched as Edmund slipped through the crack between the door and the doorframe. He smile weakly and shut the door quietly behind him. Belle lowered her eyes back to the volume in front of her.

"Could you use some help?" Edmund questioned softly while trying to get her attention, but not disturb her so much. Belle looked up from the book, threw her long braided hair behind her back, and smiled softly.

"I would very much enjoy that," she replied.

Edmund moved carefully across the stone floor, attempting not to make his boots click against the stones. He walked to the table where Belle sat, looked down at the book, and focused on the words that he was reading upside down. "Have you found anything?"

"I'm afraid not," Belle replied while pointing to the growing stack of books beside the table. "I've been searching for hours, but none of my original ideas have proven to be true to the situation."

Edmund contemplated Belle's words for a few short moments before posing another question. "What sort of ideas did you have originally?"

Belle sighed and straightened her back while Edmund reached for another wooden chair identical to the one Belle was sitting in. "Well, there's an occurrence that my mother used to tell me about," Belle began. She immediately and easily leaped into a conversation about the various occurrences and ideas that she had originally thought the sudden winter were caused by. However, as she explained, Edmund soon realized why they did not match the situation. "So, I've been going through books of science ever since I left the throne room."

Edmund sat still with his head resting in his hands. His mind continued to go back to a time that he hated to think about; a time when he was less agreeing with his brothers and sisters. Suddenly, Edmund jumped up from the chair, startling Belle slightly and causing her to flinch at the sudden movement. She watched as the king moved to the very front shelf that contained the battle and war records for Narnia. It was the same shelf he had been reading from the first day she had entered the library. Edmund removed a particular journal from the shelf, carefully placed it on the table in front of Belle and himself, and gently removed the leather string that tied the leather journal shut. Belle watched closely as Edmund flipped through several pages before stopping on a page with a large label across the top.

"What is this?" Belle questioned while grasping the journal and turning it so she could read the smaller words underneath the large label.

Edmund sighed and leaned against the table, shifting his weight to his arms. "This is the journal for the battle between Aslan's army and the White Witch's army."

Belle skimmed the page quickly before turning her attention to Edmund. Confusion was written all over Belle's face as she searched Edmund's eyes for answers. "What does this battle have to do with the sudden winter?"

"The White Witch is an evil woman who manipulates people into believing her lies," Edmund began to explain. "She pulls you in with sweet words and promises, only to rip you apart and destroy you." Belle's eyes were wide with astonishment as Edmund explained the meaning behind the journal. "This journal should tell you all you need to know about the sudden winter."

Belle stood to her feet and set the journal on top of the desk. Edmund slowly began to walk away from the table and toward the door. "You've seen this sudden winter before, haven't you?" Belle called after Edmund. He turned slowly with sadness in his eyes. Immediately Belle regretted even asking Edmund about the journal, but before she could pose a less probing question, Edmund spoke.

"I've experienced it first hand." Edmund turned once again while his gaze remained dropped to the floor. Belle watched as Edmund opened the door to the library, slipped back into the corridor, and gently closed the door behind him. She was left alone once again.

Belle very slowly sat back down in the wooden chair. She let her eyes drop to the worn leather journal sitting in front of her. The dark brown leather was cracked on the binding where it had obviously been read and re-read many times. The front of the journal sported a crimson silhouetted lion on its hind legs and mouth open in a silent roar. Carefully, Belle opened the front cover of the journal. The first page was inscribed with the word Journal No. 6. She moved to the second line which explained the year, season, and title that had been given to the battle. The next page was blank. The page after began a summary of the battle. Belle began to read passionately, attempting to discover the reason for Edmund's sudden sadness. She read about how the White Witch had taken over Narnia in the absence of Aslan, the Great Lion, and how Jadis, the White Witch, had cursed the land to a forever winter. The details were riveting, keeping Belle interested and appalled simultaneously. She continued to read about the battle and how the four Pevensies came into Narnia and broke the curse upon the land. They sided with Aslan and defeated the White Witch. The next several pages consisted of battle strategies, the lost, and the leaders of both armies. The last page told of an event of betrayal that Aslan had made right and prevented the death of an important entity. Belle realized that no names were listed. Quickly, Belle gathered up the journal, rushed to the door, and exited the library. She knew only Edmund could explain the contents of the journal.  
\----  
Bruin jerked one of the fastest horses in all of Telmar from his stall and jumped on the animals back without stopping to put on a saddle. As fast as lightning, Bruin had the horse into a gallop, and the castle was slowly growing smaller in the distance behind him. The adrenalin pulsated through his veins as the icy wind blew into his red hot face. Sweat still poured off his forehead from the exertion of escaping from the castle and the clutches of King Caspar. Bruin had escaped. His next mission was to find his way to Narnia and warn Belle of the upcoming danger.

Bruin made sure to keep the horse at a full gallop until he knew that they were miles from the castle. He had also taken a route that the king would not have expected him to go on. Bruin made plans to travel around the castle and get back on the regular path when he was certain that Caspar had removed his guards. The way to Narnia was a long journey from Telmar, and as he began to trip, Bruin began to wonder how Belle had made it to Narnia alone.

Bruin leaned into the horse's mane attempting to protect himself from the ever growing chill in the air. The horse fought on through the thick forest that surrounded the castle in Telmar. Most of the village was well within a five mile radius of the castle walls. Bruin had positioned himself only three miles from the back of the castle where he could still see and hear what was going on. Caspar, Bruin had come to realize, liked to keep those he ruled within close reach. Bruin shuddered; half from the memory of Caspar's terrifying laugh and half from the icy wind now eating into his already stinking skin.

Bruin steadied his horse as sounds of shouting from the castle came muffled through the trees. By then, Bruin guessed, Caspar had found out about Bruin's uncanny escape, and he, no doubt, had already sent a hoard of guards after the escapee. Burin's heart began to thump rapidly against his chest as several guards spend by on the path leading out of Telmar. Bruin knew he needed to be extremely careful and not attract any extra attention to himself. After the guards were long gone in the direction toward Archenland, Bruin pushed his horse to turn in the opposite direction; the road that led to Narnia. As carefully and quietly as one can travel with a horse in the forest, Bruin followed alongside the dirt path but under the cover of the dense foliage. Although it was rough traveling conditions, with the cold and constant lash of branches overhead, Bruin knew that the only way to reach Narnia undetected was to remain in the shadows, but as close to the path as possible to keep his way straight.

The icy wind began to blow softly at first, but began to pick up a steady pace as Bruin followed the path toward the Great River underneath the cover of the forest's trees. As he kept a steady pace, Bruin began to notice a clearing up ahead. His heart began to pound in a quick rhythm, and he slowed his horse to barely a walk. Bruin strained his ears listening for any sound relating to the guards of Telmar; anything that would mean getting caught. He was on a life or death mission to save Belle and all of Narnia from the wrath of Caspar in which Bruin had come to hate. When he reached the edge of the clearing, Bruin slid from the saddle, searched around the forest, and finally stepped out into the open. He scanned the grounds intently looking for any sign of horses and riders. He found nothing.

Bruin walked slowly back to his horse, hoisted himself back onto the saddle, and slowly urged the horse forward into the clearing. His eyes remained peeled, and his body alert. He watched for any strange movements or unnatural things in the forest beyond. Seeing that the coast was clear, Bruin pushed his horse into a gallop across the long clearing. Just as the horse took off, Bruin heard the unmistakable sound of shouts coming from the opposite side of the road where another clearing stood with a slight haze of fog. Bruin's head jerked toward the sound, and he saw the sight of three guards off of their horses and pointing in his direction. The guards hastily climbed into their saddles and pushed their horses toward Bruin's current position. Bruin, without a second thought, urged his horse to run faster. As Bruin and his horse neared the edge of the clearing, he turned to see the position of the guards. Because they had been so far away, they were just now reaching the road. Bruin felt the icy wind in his face ease as him and his steed entered the thickness of the forest. Instead of slowing to avoid branches and undergrowth, Bruin pushed his horse to run just as fast. He knew he had no choice if he were to escape the clutches of Caspar's men.

The guards could be heard behind Bruin as the hooves crushed the dead leaves underfoot. As Bruin pushed his horse forward even faster into the foliage, small specks of white began to drift down through the trees. Bruin, slightly confused, ignored the white and urged his horse forward almost to the animals limit. He knew that the Great River would be coming up soon, but he was unsure of how close he actually was to the rushing body of water. Up ahead, Bruin spotted what looked to be a small clearing that went for miles. He also knew that once he crossed the Great River, the Telmarine guards could not follow him. The Great River was the boundary point between Telmar and Beruna, a small village in the kingdom in which the four kings and queens ruled over. The sound of the guards in the distance was growing closer. Bruin only had a few more moments before they overtook him and returned him to Caspar where Bruin would be sure to face a multitude of disciplinary actions. His heart raced, pumping adrenalin through his entire body. The horse, sensing the impending danger, increased his speed as the two flew toward the river just beyond. The thumping of hooves against the forest floor and the crunching of leaves underfoot filled Bruin's ears as he pushed his beast toward the clearing. He could see the water through the branches as he leaned his head on the horse's mane to increase their speed. Suddenly they broke into the clearing. Ahead of Bruin lay the Great River.

Just as Bruin began to urge his horse toward the river's edge, the three guards burst through into the clearing. The horse, afraid of the rushing water, started moving backward toward the forest and the guards just waiting to capture Bruin. Without thinking, Bruin jumped from the saddle, jerked the small bag he had grabbed from the castle before leaving, and plunged into the river. Two of the guards slid from their saddles and began to pursue Bruin. The horse Bruin had been riding ran back into the forest just as quickly as its tired legs would allow it to run. The guards chasing Bruin stepped their boots into the icy water and hesitated. Bruin, on the other hand, was emerged waist deep into the rushing river; he was halfway across with the satchel held atop his head.

"Let him go," cried the guard still on his horse with the reins of the other two guards' horses clutched tightly in his hand. "It's not worth the fight."

"What will we tell the king?" asked one of the guards in the river who turned around the face the one on shore.

"We will tell him that we lost Bruin in the clearing." The other two guards took one last look at Bruin now safely climbing onto the other shore. They nodded toward each other and moved back toward their horses. Bruin watched from the opposite shore as the two guards climbed back onto their beasts and the three disappeared back into the forest. Bruin, although extremely exhausted, decided to disappear into the opposite forest and cover as much ground from there to Cair Paravel as possible before the sun set. With sun set only a few hours away, Bruin began to realize how quickly he needed to move. He began to regret his decision of leaving his horse. Bruin squeezed the water from this trousers and tunic, and he slowly moved into the forest. It was then that he realized that the white specks in the sky were snowflakes.


	7. Chapter 7

Peter sat at the wooden table in his chambers with his back to the warmth of the fireplace. The entire castle had taken on an immense chill as the sudden winter began to move in. The stress of the situation had been eating away at his mind for days. Peter had not slept for a solid night since Galibreth's visit with the grave news of snow in Archenland. As the days had passed, Peter began to notice the strange and sudden drop in the temperature. One moment it would be warm and the next just a bit colder and the wind would be just a bit more bitterly. That fact alone bothered Peter. Something about the situation just did not fit.

As Peter shuffled through several scrolls of paperwork, his mind continued to stray from the work at hand. For a reason that Peter could not put his finger to, he kept thinking about the battle between Aslan and the White Witch. That battle had been his very first, and they had won miraculously with the help of the great lion, Aslan. The minor details of the battle weren't the first thing on Peter's mind. In fact, the only thing on Peter's mind was Edmund's part of the battle. Edmund had been more than willing to sacrifice himself to protect Narnia and his family. Peter remembered Lucy's cordial saving him, but watching his brother being pierced by the White Witch's sword had haunted him to that very day. It would often occur to him that Edmund was a true soldier. Peter was a king; Edmund was a soldier. Peter voiced his opinion; Edmund went out a fought for his opinion. Although Edmund was his younger brother, Peter often looked to him for strength and encouragement. Ever since their crowning, the Pevensie siblings had treated each other as equals. That was something that Peter hoped never changed.

Peter lifted the papers once more, rapped them on the table to straighten them, and laid them down carefully to keep them from scattering and becoming jumbled. The High King pushed his chair away from the table, and he stretched his back slowly. His spine popped, releasing the tension that had built up in the joints and vertebrae in his back and shoulders. Peter stood to his feet slowly and began to make his way to the door. It was time he had a talk with his siblings and their new found friend Belle. Peter had to get some answers, and he had to get them soon.

Just as Peter reached the door, he heard a tap against his window. Slightly startled, Peter turned around abruptly. Galibreth sat on the ledge outside of Peter's window. Peter immediately saw in the eagle's eyes a look of absolute horror and urgency. Peter rushed toward the window, unlatched the pane, and pushed the glass open. Galibreth flew steadily into the room and landed softly on top of the wooden table in front of the crackling fire.

"Your majesty," Galibreth spoke with a gentle bow. He huffed in an attempt to catch the breath he had lost in his flight back to the castle. "I came as soon as I saw it."

"What has happened?" Peter questioned while sitting slowly into the chair, turning his back to the fire and keeping his eyes locked on the eagle.

"Snow, sire," Galibreth started.

"Where?"

"In Telmar," Galibreth choked out while continuing the struggle of catching his breath after a long and difficult flight. The icy wind had carried him off course more than once, and Galibreth was exhausted. Peter, shocked by the news, stood to his feet while running his fingers nervously through his hair. Galibreth pruned a small part of his wings where pieces of ice and snow had held steadily onto his feathers.

Peter turned to Galibreth, "Stay for a few nights and rest. You will need your strength."

"Sire, I must return to my duty as watchman." Galibreth bowed slightly. "The kingdom relies on my eyes and information sire. The snow is well on its way to Narnia. I should be determining the cause of the snow and the ice."

"Has the Great River been compromised yet?" Peter questioned while reaching for a scroll map that sat on the top portion of a bookshelf in the corner of Peter's chambers. Peter removed the scroll, brought it to the table, and spread it out across the table top. Galibreth looked down at the map with Peter.

"The Great River rushes very quickly, sire," the eagle explained. "If the winter were a true force of nature, the river would not freeze."

"But?"

"But, if the winter were caused by magic that none of us in Narnia can comprehend, then the river will freeze immediately."

Peter chewed on the inside of his cheek as he thought over Galibreth's words. "Have some lunch, then I need you to go and watch the river."

"Yes, sire," Galibreth spoke. Before Peter could say anything else, the eagle was whooshing from the room through the open door and down the corridor toward the kitchen. Peter's heart began to race in his chest. The only person whom he knew to be capable of freezing an entire river in its course could be only one person. Quickly, Peter gathered the map and strode from the door. He had one place in mind; the dining hall where he knew his brother, sisters, and Belle would be enjoying their lunch. He decided to explain his theory to his family.  
\----  
Caspar paced the length of his throne room impatiently as he fumed over the long amount of time he had been waiting. After summoning Jadis to his court, Caspar had expected her to show up immediately; however, she seemed to be taking her sweet time about arriving. The White Witch had promised Caspar that she would be making camp in her old castle only a few miles from the Telmar boarder. Caspar had seen the castle. He could have made the journey in one afternoon on horseback. Caspar huffed loudly with anger. Just as the king began to tip over the wooden throne, one of the guards opened the door and bowed deeply toward his king. Caspar stopped but sighed deeply in a fit of fury.

"What do you want?" Caspar yelled across the room, with anger deep in his voice. The guard cleared his throat softly.

"Sire, you have a visitor," the guard explained. "She says she had an urgent appointment with you." Caspar's temper remained steady, but a wave of relief washed over him.

"Send her in." Caspar sat down slowly on his throne as the guard disappeared and reappeared with a woman. It was Jadis. Caspar noticed immediately how frightening her eyes looked, even from a distance. Her white hair reflected light just as snow and ice, and she made the room feel twenty degrees colder than it actually was. Caspar shuddered unnoticeably. "Leave us," Caspar called to the guard who bowed and shut the wooden door behind him. "I thought you would never show up."

"You have no faith, Caspar," Jadis spoke with her fluid accent that seemed to draw you in yet frighten you away at the same time. She seemed to float toward him as she walked further into the room. "I told you I would come, and here I am."

Caspar raised an eyebrow and watched carefully. "Would you like a chair, your highness?"

Jadis laughed a cackling laugh that echoed shrilly off the stone walls of the throne room. She waved her hand delicately and suddenly a table and a chair appeared in front of Caspar. The table was made of glass that resembled ice, and the chair was located opposite of Caspar's throne. It too was made of glass. Jadis strode to the chair, pulled it from underneath the table, and sat down in it very ladylike.

"Did you bring the scroll?" Caspar questioned while shaking off the shock on his face of the White Witch's sudden use of magic. Jadis smiled evilly and waved her hand once more. On the top of the glass table appeared a large scroll with words scribbled over the entire space of the parchment. Caspar raised the scroll to read it, slightly impressed. "Does this contain everything we discussed during our last meeting?"

"Everything you specified is in the contents, yes," Jadis replied while focusing on her staff in her hand. Caspar noticed that she carried the large iron staff around with her wherever she went. He did not understand why, nor did he care to even ask why.

"Is there a place to sign this contract you've conjured?" Caspar leaned back in his throne and continued to scan the surface of the parchment. Jadis handed a quill to Caspar just as quickly as she had created the scroll. The use of magic was heavy, but Caspar did not care in the least.

"The place to sign is at the very bottom of the scroll," Jadis replied. Caspar, without thinking or reading the contract carefully, laid the parchment back on the glass table top. He then took the quill, leaned against the table, and signed his name across the bottom of the scroll where a line had been placed specifically for a signature. Caspar noticed the leader of the giant's, Hagar's signature, was placed on the line above his. The king assumed that Jadis would sign the last line.

Just as he had thought, Jadis turned the parchment to face her, conjured up her own quill, and then signed the last line on the parchment. Just as she completed her signature, a rush of cold air shot through the room. Caspar felt a sudden chill that he had never felt before. The warmth had been drained from the room. An evil smile spread across his face as he realized that the contract had been complete and the time to act would be now. Suddenly, Jadis snapped her fingers and the table, chair, contract, and two quills disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared. Before Caspar could speak, Jadis waved her staff and Hagar appeared in the throne room. His head almost hit the tall ceiling as he smiled down at the White Witch and King of Telmar.

"It has been completed," Jadis spoke. "Our time of reign is about to begin."  
\----  
Edmund, Lucy, Susan, and Belle sat at the long, wooden dining table enjoying a small meal for lunch. The cook had prepared roasted venison from the deer that Edmund had shot only a week ago. They were also enjoying carrots, potatoes, and dried apples from the apple trees just outside of the castle. Belle thought that those apples were the best she had ever eaten. The sweet flavor had just melted in her mouth as she bit into her very first apple from Cair Paravel. Belle had enjoyed her stay at Cair Paravel ever since she arrived, and aside from the strange circumstances, she was almost positive they would let her stay. Belle had still not informed the Pevensie's of her true identity and who her father actually was. In honesty, Belle was afraid of her father, and the kings and queens had made her feel more safe than she had ever felt since her mother died. Belle began to slip deep into thought as sadness overtook her emotions.

"Belle?" Lucy questioned while patting her on the shoulder. "Are you alright?" Belle snapped her head up and realized that Edmund, Lucy, and Susan were all staring at her. She also realized that Mrs. Beaver and Mr. Tumnus had joined them in the dining hall for their own lunch. Belle shook her head slightly and smiled weakly in their direction. She made eye contact with Edmund, and he narrowed his eyebrows as if in confusion.

"I'm quite alright," Belle answered after a few short seconds of silence. "I have a few questions on my mind that I need to ask Edmund after we finish the meal is all." Edmund raised an eyebrow, and Lucy and Susan exchanged a glance. Just as Susan were about to speak, the door to the dining hall flew open. Peter stood in the doorway with a scroll tucked under his arm, and his eyes appeared wild with desperations. Mr. Tumnus stood to his feet along with Edmund as they both sensed the urgency in Peter's body movements. Peter quickly walked to the table while trying to catch his breath. He spread out the parchment to reveal a map.

"Peter, what's going on?" Susan questioned while removing her goblet and setting it aside out of the way of the map. Mr. Tumnus and Mrs. Beaver exited the room quietly so as not to disturb the kings and queens spontaneous meeting. Peter looked around the table, making eye contact with everyone individually.

Peter took a deep breath before diving into the explanation. "Galibreth returned." A collective gasp echoed off the stone walls of the dining hall. Just as Peter began to speak again, Galibreth flew into the room and landed on the table just beside Peter who was leaned over the map.

"I've brought back news, but I will allow the High King to explain everything," Galibreth spoke while making a steep bow. "I shall be returning to my post. Until next time, My Queens, My Kings," Galibreth spoke in farewell. Belle watched as the eagle flew quickly from the room. Peter glanced back down at the map as beads of sweat began to form on his forehead. Belle could tell that he was full of fear.

"Galibreth came into my window only moments ago and brought me grave news from Telmar," Peter resumed. Belle stiffened at the name of her kingdom; Edmund noticed the sudden change in Belle's behavior. "He spoke of heavy snow fall in Telmar. Most of the kingdom has begun to turn icy and blizzard like."

"First Archenland has turned to ice and now Telmar?" Lucy questioned in nervous tension. "Next it will affect us."

Peter nodded his head slowly in confirmation. "Yes, we will be next I'm afraid."

"What is happening?" Susan questioned while staring blankly at the map in front of her.

"I can't say for certain, but I have a theory," Peter began. Belle listened intently, making certain that she and Peter had the same theory on the sudden winter, snow, and ice. "Galibreth brought it to my attention that a winter of its true nature would not freeze the Great River in its path, but a winter of dark magic would."

"Freeze the river and waterfall solidly and at once," Edmund interrupted. He stood to his feet as anger took over his emotions. Belle scooted her chair back slightly as if to move away from the anger radiating from Edmund's demeanor. He turned to Belle and leaned down on the table, putting his entire upper body weight on his hands. "Belle, you have that journal I showed you a few days ago?"

"Yes," Belle answered softly while turning and reaching down into her leather satchel that she carried with her at all times. She removed the leather bound journal and handed it back to Edmund. He untied the string keeping the pages bound together, and he opened the journal to a specific page.

"This is who is causing the winter," Edmund spoke while pointing to a name at the top of the page scripted in big black letters. The name read Jadis, the White Witch.

"Impossible," Susan spoke while waving her hand in Edmund's direction and putting her focus back on Peter.

"Not impossible!" Edmund shouted, his voice echoing off the walls. Susan turned back to Edmund in confusion.

"Aslan himself put the White Witch in eternal confinement," Lucy spoke in words that symbolized her wisdom.

Peter nodded his head in agreement with Lucy. "Yes, we all saw it, Ed."

Belle continued to stare down at the map as her mind worked overtime to create a solution to the problem at hand. "Edmund is right," Belle spoke softly, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

"What?" Susan questioned.

"Edmund is right," Belle began, only louder this time. "The answer is in the journal at the very end. Aslan himself had this portion penned. Jadis was placed under a temporary confinement that could be broken by anyone who seeks justice by evil standards. She could be released with the blood of a Son of Adam of Daughter of Eve." Everyone stared at Belle silently, each in their own world of thought.

"Who could have done such a thing?" Lucy asked innocently as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I think I might have the answer for you," Belle spoke as sadness filled her voice.

"Who?" Peter questioned as he narrowed his eyebrows in concentration.

"My father," Belle spoke steadily as her courage rose up in her chest. "The king of Telmar."


	8. Chapter 8

A collective gasp filled the dining hall as everyone looked at Belle. Peter stood to his feet; Susan and Lucy looked at Belle sadly; Edmund, however, stared at Belle as though she had betrayed him. "Caspar is your father?" Peter questioned as if trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

Belle nodded slowly at first before speaking again, letting silence fill the room for a few short moments. "I did not want to tell you, because I was afraid you would send me away." Edmund ran his fingers through his hair and moved to the window pane which was fogging up slowly.

"So why did you leave Telmar?" Lucy questioned softly yet with a tone of hurt mingled in her voice.

Belle eyed the wooden dining table with a blank stare as she gathered her thoughts carefully and choosing her words wisely. "My father is a terrible man," Belle began to explain. "He is mean and angry all of the time. When someone in the kingdom makes him angry, he locks them in the dungeon until he finds a reason to behead them. I could no longer stand the violence, so I left."

"And your father was fine with your leaving?" Susan contemplated aloud.

"No," Belle spoke while shaking her head sadly. "He was on his way home from a meeting with a prospective ally. I left the night before he arrived home." Lucy looked up at Belle with sudden sympathy; Susan fiddled with the stitching on her sash as her mind worked quickly. Peter studied the map once again as his mind drifted back to the snow covering much of the land. Edmund, however, stood by the window, staring out into the apple orchard and trying to find little clues that Belle had left to signify her true identity. Just as he was watching, Edmund felt a sudden icy chill run through his body. Just as felt the chill, he turned and met eyes with Peter.

"Did you feel that?" Lucy asked while jumping to her feet. "It was a sudden cold. I've never felt anything like that before." Susan had also stood to her feet. Belle began to rise slowly with wide eyes and her heart thumping wildly in her chest.

"It was magic," Belle state simply. Everyone turned to look at her once more. Peter, in the back of his mind, knew that Belle was right. Edmund recognized the chill from his past immediately. Susan and Lucy believed Belle right from the start.

Just as everyone was getting over the sudden cold that had drifted through the castle walls and into the dining hall, Susan turned to the window where Edmund had just left to return to the map on the table. Peter and Edmund began to work out several possible battle strategies. Suddenly a loud gasp escaped Susan's lips. Peter and Edmund raised their heads from the map; Lucy and Belle jerked their heads around to see why Susan had gasped so suddenly. Everyone followed the wide, unbelieving eyes of Susan to the window. Peter quickly left his post by the table and rushed to the foggy window. He rubbed his tunic against the glass to clear away the condensation. Before he had finished clearing the window, Peter immediately saw what had caused Susan to gasp. Peter spun around quickly and looked sadly down the end of the table to his brother, sisters, and Belle. Only two words escaped his mouth.

"It's snowing."  
\----  
Caspar watched as his troops began to march out of the courtyard, through the gate, and on the path that led toward Narnia. The moment had come to make a stand against these young kings and queens that stood between him and his disobedient daughter. Caspar began to consider different ways to punish Belle once he found and captured her. He would start by locking her in the dungeon. He would go two days without feeding her, and she would only get a little bit of water three times a day. Once the three days were over, he would only feed her stale bread with her water. After a week, Caspar planned to take Belle up into the tower and lock her there. She would not be able to escape, and no one could fly up to rescue her. The king smiled evilly as he embellished his plan in his head.

Jadis sat in her carriage as Caspar's men carried her carriage on their shoulders by wooden poles that ran across the length of the large wooden carriage. It took eight of Caspar's men to carry the carriage. Caspar, being the smart military man that he was, chose only his moderately strong men. He saved his strongest for a possible battle, knowing that the Narnians would not go down without a fight. Jadis had insisted on riding in the carriage. Caspar, not wanting to upset his greatest ally, complied with her strange request. Caspar, to set himself apart, chose to be the only of his men to ride a horse. If Bruin had been with the company still, he would have also been on a horse. Caspar fumed as he replayed the betrayal of his second in command. After Bruin's escape, Caspar had sent as many guards as he could spare to search for the runaway; however, the guards had not seen one sign of Bruin since his escape. Because Bruin had not been found, Caspar decided to summon the White Witch and begin their journey to Narnia.

As the company of Caspar's men, the White Witch, and Hagar moved along the path as quickly as they could possible go toward Narnia. The moving had been slow for the majority of the trip. This was due to Jadis requesting to ride on the carriage, insisting she be treated like the queen that she was. Caspar had urged his crew along in anticipation.

"Caspar, you are moving too quickly," Jadis spoke with her icy voice that sent chills down the king's spine. "It will all take place in time; patience."

Caspar rolled his eyes conspicuously. "Why must you insist on taking your time?" he questioned while pushing his horse to move just a little further up than the carriage that Jadis rode in.

The White Witch's body went rigid as Caspar questioned her. She bit the inside of her lip trying to keep her harsh words to herself. Caspar was her only chance to regain her throne as Queen of Narnia. Aslan and the two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve had snatched from her grasp so suddenly. "You speak too freely, Telmarine," Jadis bit back while keeping her eyes fixed to the path ahead of them.

"Perhaps we should keep our comments and opinions to ourselves for the remainder of the journey," Hagar suggested in his deep, gruff voice that only giants have. The arguing stopped momentarily, and Caspar pushed his horse forward ahead of the company. He let his mind wander to the various punishments that he would inflict upon Belle and now Bruin. Caspar enjoyed punishing people of all kinds whether it is innocent bystanders, guilty villagers, or the people in his own castle. Caspar was fond of punishments in general, and the punishments were often colorful and very evil induced. He king could not explain it, but torturing people had always brought him a sense of fulfillment. Belle, however, had been just like her mother, selfless and kind. Ever since Belle's mother had died of a terrible sickness, Caspar had hated his daughter. That had been when Belle was six; now she was sixteen and he still resented her as if blaming his daughter for the death of his wife and her mother. Caspar tried to keep his thoughts on the task ahead as he pushed down the feelings of resentment for his daughter. Impatience took over his body, and the king immediately wished to be in Narnia.  
\----  
Bruin continued his arduous journey through the Shuddering Wood, turning every few minutes to check over his shoulder for followers. His heart beat at a quick yet steady rhythm as he pushed aside branches of leafless trees. The chill in the air had increased to intense cold. Snow had begun to fall slowly at first and then at a constant. Bruin looked to the sky, blocking his eyes from the reflection of the sun popping through the silver clouds. Suddenly Bruin realized how quickly he needed to get to Narnia. The sooner he could get to Belle and warn her of the upcoming danger, the better. Without much thought, Bruin ignored his aching muscles and tired limbs and sprinted quickly through the forest, avoiding the bare branches of the dense trees. As the snow came down in heaps around him, Bruin ignored the cold and kept going. Narnia needed to be warned.

As he walked speedily darting in between trees, branches, and underbrush, Bruin began to notice a clearing up ahead. That must be the clearing where the battle of the White Witch and Aslan was fought, Bruin thought to himself. He rushed forward, pushed a branch from his line of view, and saw the large stone table sitting on a small hill with large stone pillars surrounding it on all sides. A few of the pillars were connected with a large stone that was set dangerously on top of the pillars. Bruin solemnly moved up the small hill. By now, he was out in the open, but without fear of being seen or caught. With a sincere reverence, Bruin lowered his hand and ran his fingers across the expanse of the damaged stone table. There was a large crack running down the center of the table, separating the stone into two halves. Bruin had heard the story of how the great lion, Aslan had resurrected after being shaved and slaughtered by the White Witch, a woman whom Bruin had seen first hand.

The story that he had heard so much about began to take shape before his eyes. Bruin could picture the madness of battle throughout the expanse of the clearing, surrounded on three sides by woods. The other side, in which he was now facing, he concluded was where Aslan's army stood on the hillside and looked down at Jadis' army of evil creatures. Bruin could just picture Caspar with the leader of the giants and Jadis marching toward Narnia followed by an army of evil creatures lurking behind the three evil leaders. He shuddered at the thought and turned to walk down the hill and back toward Cair Paravel. Bruin knew he needed to hurry, but something kept drawing him to the stone table.  
\----  
Edmund heard Peter's words before they actually left his mouth. "It's snowing," Peter spoke with a voice of disbelief. The entire group knew that the snow would arrive it was just a matter of how soon it would happen. The chill that had floated through the air randomly had worried Edmund more than the snow was at the moment. He had felt that chill before and more than once or twice too. Edmund stood to his feet, dismissed himself, and walked down the corridor to the throne room. He needed time to think, and the balcony was his favorite place to let his mind run wild. There were no distractions, and he could look out in the distance toward the clearing where the battle between good and evil had been fought; the battle that had saved Edmund's life. The battle had changed everything for Edmund, but he now realized how much impact that battle had made on his life. Edmund had made a complete turn around, and his brother and sisters had noticed it.

As Edmund walked down the corridor, relishing in the silence, he happened to hear the sound of a creaking door. He knew it was in the distance, but he silently wished that they not speak to him. Edmund's mind was full and working at a constant to make sense of the hundreds of things floating around inside his brain. He continued to walk, quickening his pace. Edmund finally reached the throne room. With practicing silence, Edmund opened the squeaky door slowly, slid through the opening, and closed the heavy wooden door just as silently as he had opened it. He strode across the room, opening the doors to the balcony, and sucked in a huge breath through his nose. The icy air stung his nostrils as his lungs filled with cold oxygen. He squeezed his eyes shut and focused on the thoughts in his mind.

Just as Edmund was leaning over to prop his forearms against the marble balcony, the door shifted on its hinges. Edmund spun around quickly to find out who was entering is place of solitude. When his eyes focused, he smiled softly at the visitor.

"I didn't mean to startle you," Belle spoke in a barely audible voice. "I just had a question about this journal. I did not get a chance to ask you before the meal."

Edmund motioned for her to join him against the marble railing. "What sort of question?"

"There's a place mentioned in the back of this journal of an event," Belle began to explain. She paused, waiting to see if Edmund would say anything back to her. When he said nothing, Belle continued to explain and ask her question. "It spoke of a betrayal and a sacrifice that was overturned in the form of resurrection. You seemed to read these quite a bit, and I was only wondering if you could explain what happened."

Edmund stood silent for a few moments as he considered the words to use in explaining what had occurred during that particular battle. He kept his eyes locked on the clearing just ahead while his mind replayed the events of the battle. Finally, he turned to Belle who was waiting patiently for an explanation. "During the battle between the White Witch and Aslan there was a boy who was charmed into the cunning ways of the most evil woman in Narnian history," Edmund began. "This boy followed her directions and traveled in the ice and snow to her castle. Once he arrived, the boy realized how foolish he had been. He was thrown into a dungeon with Mr. Tumnus and he was treated very badly." Belle, listening to every word that Edmund spoke, stood completely still and not moving a single muscle in which she could help. Edmund continued, "Then the White Witch decided to make a move and go after this boy's brother and sisters. They were on a mission to find Aslan and find out their place in Narnia. Once they found Aslan, this boy's family explained what had happened and Aslan sent a party to rescue him."

"I don't see how this has anything to do with the event," Belle commented while dropping her eyes to the stone floor of the balcony just underneath her feet.

"It will make more sense later," Edmund replied. "I promise."

"So what happened next?"

"The boy was rescued and brought to Aslan where he was given an intense speech that had remained with him for the rest of his life. One day, the White Witch showed up demanding an audience with Aslan. She shouted and told everyone that the boy was a traitor and that legally the boy belonged to her."

"I don't understand," Belle interrupted accidentally. "How did the boy belong to her?"

"Because the boy was a traitor, he was bound by blood to be killed at the stone table for his crimes or the land would be destroyed in fire and ice." Belle nodded her head at Edmund's explanation. He paused once again to collect his thoughts then returned to his story. "Aslan took the place of the boy without anyone knowing it. The White Witch killed him, an innocent. The next day the battle took place. Good and evil went head to head. There was still no sign of Aslan and the camp became nervous. Suddenly the battle began. That boy fought in the battle, but on Aslan's side this time. Aslan rose from the dead, cracked the stone table because of his sacrifice, and joined the battle just in time to see the boy get stabbed by the sharp daggers of the White Witch." Belle gasped suddenly and covered her mouth with her delicate hands. "Aslan attacked the White Witch and you know what he did to her."

"What happened to the boy?" Belle questioned with wide eyes.

"Lucy healed him with cordial that Father Christmas gave to her on their journey to meet Aslan," Edmund explained.

"Wait, Lucy?" Belle stopped short while the pieces of the story began to fit together. "Edmund, was the boy you?"

Edmund nodded his head slowly and sadly. He had not wanted to tell her the story, afraid that she might see him differently and be afraid of him. Instead, Belle wrapped her small arms around Edmund's waist in a tight embrace. Just as quickly as it happened, Belle let go and avoided making eye contact with Edmund.

"The story makes more sense now," Belle spoke softly while turning toward the door. "Thank you." Edmund spoke a reply to her and watched as she walked through the door. He was alone with his thoughts once again. Edmund turned to the clearing to continue his thought process, but this time he noticed a small speck. He squinted through the snowfall and realized that it was a person crossing the clearing and heading toward Cair Paravel. Edmund, quick as lightening, dashed through the throne room and back to the dining hall. The castle had to be warned of an unknown visitor. Edmund's first thought was one of danger.


	9. Chapter 9

With light feet, Edmund bounded down the corridor toward the dining hall. His heart begun to pick up the pace; Edmund knew the castle could be in danger. He jerked the wooden door open and found the dining hall to be empty. He sighed deeply in frustration and spun on his heels to make his trek to Peter's chambers. His brother was sure to be in his chambers looking over charts. Edmund made a mad dash to the stairs that led to the second floor of the castle where the halls of chambers were located. The worry of possible danger began to eat away at his mind, and he quickened his pace. Finally, he reached the door to Peter's chambers. With speed, Edmund reached up and rapped his knuckles against the wooden door. He paused and waited but no answer came. Edmund tried again, this time knocking harder and for just a moment longer. He paused.

"Come in," Edmund heard Peter speak from inside, his voice barely audible through the thickness of the wood that stood between them. Edmund grabbed the handle on the outside and pulled the door open. Edmund stepped foot in Peter's room and eyed his brother with a nervous expression.

"Peter, there seems to be an intruder in the clearing just beyond the wood," Edmund began to explain. "We must take caution in case of surprise attack." Peter stood to his feet quickly, rushed to the bookshelf just beside the door, grabbed his sword from the top shelf, and stepped into the corridor. Edmund turned and followed closely behind his brother.

"Where did you see this intruder?" Peter questioned as they both hastily walked down the corridor toward the armory.

Edmund, keeping easy pace with his brother's long strides, cleared his throat before speaking. "I was getting some air out on the balcony. I just happened to look down into the clearing near the stone table and saw a figure milling about among the pillars. This figure was making its way across the clearing toward the wood."

"Which wood?" Peter questioned while pushing the door to the armory open. Both kings knew that Percival and Stayl along with Mr. Tumnus and a few other soldiers would be training today in the field just outside of the armory.

"The wood separating Cair Paravel from the clearing," Edmund replied. Peter stopped dead in his tracks, causing Edmund to bump into him from behind. Peter was silent for a few short seconds then dashed across the armory floor and toward the door leading to the training field. Edmund was right on his heels when he saw what Peter was doing. Peter pushed the armory door open and startled everyone on the practice field. Peter stood stiffly, cupped his hands over his mouth, and yelled to call attention to him. Edmund watched with his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

"Soldiers, there is a stranger lurking in the clearing just beyond those woods," Peter shouted across the training field while pointing to the woods near the practice field. "Centaurs and fauns go and capture the stranger and bring him back to the castle. We need to find out what this stranger is doing lurking in the clearing so near to our boarders."

"Yes, sire," Stayl spoke with a steep bow and started his way down the hill and toward the woods that stood between the castle and the clearing. The two centaurs and two fauns followed behind Stayl making the party a company of five. Peter watched as the soldiers disappeared into the woods, and he then turned to the remaining soldiers left on the training field.

"Percival," Edmund spoke softly to his friend that stood just behind him. "Continue the training with the remaining soldiers. Peter and I will wait in the courtyard for the company to return."

"Yes, sire," Percival spoke with a gentle bow. "Soldiers, back to your training; I will be coming around to check on form. Ed, Peter, if you need any help I will be here."

"Thank you, Percival," Peter replied while turning and walking back into the armory. Edmund nodded toward his friend and followed his brother back inside the castle. Edmund shut the wooden door closed behind him. Peter set his sword down, reached for a set of chain mail from off the wall, and carefully slipped it over his tunic. Edmund did the same, preparing for the inevitable. Danger was near and Edmund could feel it.

"We must prepare for the worst possible situation," Edmund spoke while hoisting his belt around his waist and slipping his sheath into the belt. Peter did the same and followed Edmund as the two of them headed down the corridor and toward the courtyard. "Perhaps we should tell the girls?"

"No," Peter replied while pushing the door leading to the courtyard open. "I don't want to alarm them any more than we already have. This one we will keep to ourselves." Edmund nodded as they entered the courtyard. The stone ground that filled the expanse of the courtyard was dusted lightly with snow, and already small banks began to build up against objects throughout the area. The snow continued to fall steadily, never breaking its pace. Edmund turned to the fountain that was normally flowing with fresh water in which Aslan had provided for Cair Paravel. The water was frozen solid in its path; the fountain still with the water flowing from it, but it frozen solid. A heavy sigh left Edmund's lungs as they waited for the company to return with the stranger. Time seemed to stand still.  
\----  
Bruin stumbled around, his legs cold and exhausted from his long walk through the woods with wet clothes. He was just about five yards from the edge of the forest beyond when three centaurs and two fauns exited the forest and surrounded him. Too weak to argue, Bruin fell to his knees gasping for air.

"What business do you have so near to the boarders of Cair Paravel?" one of the larger centaurs questioned. Bruin gasped and looked up into the centaur's eyes.

"Please, sir," Bruin began. "I have come to speak to Belle and to warn the kings and queens of danger." Bruin shrugged his shoulders and sucked in heavy breaths of icy air, burning his lungs.

The largest centaur held his hand out to Bruin with a serious look on his face. "Come, I will take you to the High King." Bruin accepted the centaur's help, allowing the animal to pull him onto the centaurs back. Without warning, the centaurs and fauns took off back into the forest, but this time toward the castle. Bruin allowed himself to settle on the back of the largest centaur and try to catch his breath. The centaur warned him to hold on tightly as they neared the hill leading up to the castle. Bruin gripped the waist of the centaur as tightly as he could muster with his weak muscles.

Bruin could feel the centaur climbing the hill with the ease of the horse half of his body. Bruin squeezed his arms around the centaur's waist, at least he felt as though he were squeezing tightly. He squeezed his eyes shut and felt the icy wind biting into his skin on his arms and neck. Bruin wished that the ride were over, and he wanted nothing more than to get in front of a warm, crackling fire and heat up his frozen, stiff body. Almost as quickly as the journey began, Bruin felt the centaur slow and stop. Bruin blinked his eyes open, peeled his arms from around the animal's body, and lifted his head to look around. He noticed that he was in a courtyard of sorts and two young men were standing just in front of the company. The two men had their hands resting gently on the hilts of their swords. Bruin immediately went rigid.

"My Kings," the large centaur spoke with a slight bow. Bruin slid from the centaur's back and bowed deeply toward the kings. "This is the stranger. He says he has important news for Belle and a warning for entire kingdom." Bruin noticed the two kings looking at him with searching eyes.

"My apologies for such terrible timing," Bruin spoke with a weak voice as his adrenaline from the trip began to leave his body. "I came as soon as I was able to get past Caspar's men. He has allied with two people and they plan to come here."

"How do you know this for certain?" Edmund questioned while stepping forward.

Bruin rubbed his jaw and looked to the sky. "I was there until the White Witch sedated me."

Peter shifted his eyes across the courtyard at the mention of the words White Witch. He motioned toward the castle. "Come inside. We will speak in the throne room." Bruin consented and followed the two kings into the castle. His heart began to pound as his mind wandered to what would happen when he told them of what he heard. Bruin set his jaw and followed behind the kings silently.  
\----  
Galibreth flew at a steady pace high above the path that lead through Telmar and back into Narnia territory. The eagle noticed how cold the air had gotten since he last left Cair Paravel. Peter had told him to circle the area once again to check for suspicious activity. As he neared the Great River, the eagle noticed a group of soldiers, a giant, and a woman with white hair sitting in an uncovered carriage. Galibreth swooped down gracefully to inspect the situation a little closer. Without giving away his position, the eagle watched the company march their way toward the Great River. He also noticed that as they marched along, several evil like creatures began to join their ranks behind the soldiers. Galibreth became curious as to who the company was. As he tried to come up with a solution on his own, Galibreth circled the company and slowly swooped in every few rotations. He wanted to be as close to the group as he could without being suspected.

He swooped very close and listened to their conversation for a few moments. The woman with the white hair seemed to radiate cold. Ice appeared to streak from her hair and body. The man who rode on a horse beside the woman's carriage had a grim look on his face with line permanently embedded in his forehead. The giant was simply that, a giant. He walked with a force that could shake the ground for miles, and he carried with him a club that actually appeared to be a smaller weapon. Galibreth was glad for that. He flew closely by the group, but in the trees so as to keep concealed from the sharp eyes of the ice cold woman. As he flew, he heard them talking in rather sharp and aggressive tones.

"Caspar, you are moving too quickly," Galibreth heard the woman speak in an icy tone. "It will all take place in time; patience." The eagle watched as the man took a deep breath and slowed his horse to keep pace with the carriage that the woman was riding in. The carriage was held by four men struggling to hold her up, much less walk forward.

"Why must you insist on taking your time?" the man questioned loudly and with frustration. Galibreth tilted his wing to avoid hitting a branch head on, and he cued his ears in on the conversation once again.

"You speak too freely, Telmarine," the eagle heard the woman shout in an angry yet icy voice. Galibreth realized that the man was a Telmarine. Suddenly, the realization hit him. The man was the king of Telmar, Caspar. He wore the kingly attire. The eagle listened closely once again to catch the remainder of the conversation.

The giant then spoke up, "Perhaps we should keep our comments and opinions to ourselves for the remainder of the journey." Both the white haired, icy woman and Caspar, the king of Telmar, looked to the giant whom Galibreth assumed was the leader of the Giants of the North. Their eyes appeared to pierce the giant and each other; however, everyone resorted to silence. Galibreth decided it was time to return to Narnia and inform the Pevensie's of the upcoming danger.

Just as the eagle began to rise upward, his wing brushed a branch and caused him to create an exuberant amount of noise. Galibreth held his breath, hoping no one had heard the breaking of the limb. "Who's there?" shouted the giant with an alarming deep and resonating voice. The eagle landed on a branch and stood still. The woman with the white hair kept her eyes locked on the spot where Galibreth stood. He could feel her piercing eyes looking straight at him just daring him to show his face.

"There," she spoke calmly while pointing to Galibreth's position. Suddenly he began to fly away, but the woman pulled out a long staff, pointing it in his direction, and touched the tip of it to the eagle's chest. Suddenly, Galibreth felt a cold chill up his spine and then nothing.  
\----  
Edmund watched while Peter pushed open the door of the throne room. Several of the centaurs had followed close behind the company until Peter dismissed them to go about their training. The man who called himself Bruin walked cautiously in the distance between Peter and Edmund. Edmund had noticed that Bruin was incredibly jumpy. The random sounds that floated throughout the castle during the day which did not bother Edmund seemed to alert Bruin quickly, and his head would often jerk toward the direction of the noises that he was not accustomed too. Peter, Bruin, and Edmund walked into the throne room. Edmund shut the door softly behind him, spun on his heels, and brushed past Bruin to take his place on his throne just beside Peter's.

"Step forward," Peter called politely, yet with a touch of force. Bruin did as he was told, but bowed on one of his knees when he was within a foot from the base of the stage where the four thrones sat.

"Tell us what you have come to warn this kingdom of," Edmund spoke in his regal tone. Bruin looked from one king to the other with desperate eyes.

"Sires," Bruin began in a begging tone. "Please, might I see Belle? I would like for her to hear the warning as well." Peter turned to Edmund while placing his hand carefully over his lips. Edmund turned to read Peter's lips as he spoke.

"Do you suppose Susan, Lucy, and Belle should join us?" Peter whispered calmly and with lots of practice. "We don't usually make decisions without our sisters."

"Right," Edmund whispered back. "Stayl!" Edmund yelled from his place on the throne, causing Bruin to jump slightly at the sudden noise. Immediately the centaur pushed the door open, bowed toward his kings, and questioned Edmund for the reason of the summons. Edmund asked him to retrieve Susan, Lucy, and Belle and straightaway Stayl was off to fulfill his kings' request. Edmund turned his attention back Bruin. It was time that himself and Peter discovered who the Telmarine really was.  
\----  
Belle stood in the library with Lucy and Susan. They each had books in their hands and were pouring over the words with intense concentration. Susan read a biography that she had found stuffed away in the corner of the bookshelves. Lucy read a book of stories that was her favorite in all corners of the library. Belle, however, read and re-read the contents of the journal that Edmund had removed from the shelf for her to read. After his announcement, Belle had found the journal to prove quite a bit more interesting. She felt a solemn humility as she read the words and descriptions. A boy who was fooled by an evil sorceress into betraying his entire family and yet he lived to tell the tale. The great lion, Aslan sacrificed his life for a boy who did not deserve to be saved. Belle had often found herself tearing up at the thought of it. She also viewed Edmund differently now. Belle could see the test of time and maturity in his actions. She could tell that Edmund had been through many circumstances that gave him an air of grace, loyalty, and justness. He, Belle had found out later that day, was, in fact, called the Just King. She had also found out that he, in actuality, was incredibly just in his ways. That was why Peter had made Edmund the head of the army.

Belle looked up from her reading and rested her head in the palms of her hands. She locked her gaze on the crackling fire in the stoke fireplace just in front of her. Lucy sat in a plush chair to Belle's right; Susan sat on a carpet in the floor in front of the fire. The chill in the air had drifted throughout the castle causing the stone to become ice cold. Fires were built in every fireplace throughout the entire castle.  
Belle ran her fingers through the roots of her long dark hair that fell in a straight waterfall down her back. She sighed softly, and rubbed her arms in attempt to get the blood flowing in them again. Just as she was about to stand to her feet and chose another book, the door to the library flew open. Lucy, Susan, and Belle all snapped their attention to the centaur standing in the doorway. He bowed steeply and spoke in his deep resonating voice.

"My Queens," Stayl spoke calmly. "High King Peter and King Edmund request your audience in the throne room immediately. It seems there is a visitor here to see Belle as well." Belle stood to her feet as her heart began to beat quickly in her chest. Lucy and Susan shut their books closed simultaneously and stood to their feet to follow Stayl to the throne room.

"What is going on, Stayl?" Lucy questioned with a nervous hitch in her voice. Belle followed closely behind Susan, Lucy, and the centaur. Her mind was full of confusion as to why she could be needed. Belle was only a guest in Cair Paravel.

"The kings would not say, your majesty," Stayl replied. "They only requested that you join them in the throne room." Lucy nodded, and the company continued their trek to the throne room.  
\----  
Edmund clicked his fingers against the inscribed wood arm rests that protruded from the sides of his throne. Peter rested his head on his knuckles and listened to Bruin explain who he was and why he had decided to come. Edmund was only half listening.  
Bruin stopped his speech just as the door to the throne room opened with a creak. Edmund, Peter, and Bruin turned to look as Susan, Lucy, and Belle entered the throne room. Edmund watched Stayl bow steeply and exit the room. Immediately, Edmund's eyes went to Belle as she gracefully crossed the floor, following Susan and Lucy. He realized that she had donned Susan's hunter green dress and the fabric fit a little more loose on Belle than it had fit on his sister. Susan and Lucy took their places on their respective thrones. Belle simply stood off to the side alone.

"Join us, Belle," Susan spoke softly.

Edmund, acting on a whim, stood to his feet and motioned to his throne. Belle walked slowly to the front. "Here, you can sit here," Edmund spoke while motioning to his throne. Belle, with a slight curtsy, carefully took a seat in Edmund's throne.

As Belle slowly slid into the wooden throne, she lifted her gaze and finally saw the man standing before the four thrones. Edmund watched her eyes grow wide with realization, and she jumped to her feet.

"Bruin?" Belle questioned in a barely audible whisper of unbelief. She carefully stepped down from the stage where the throne sat and walked toward the man. "Is it really you?"

"Yes," Bruin answered cautiously. "But I'm afraid I have come with grave news." Belle reached her arms around the man's middle, embracing him tightly.

"What is going on?" She questioned while turning back to the Pevensie's.

"Bruin was found lurking in the clearing just across the wood," Peter explained. "When Stayl brought him here, he informed us of a grave danger."

"I was just about to tell them my news," Bruin spoke with a slight nod. "If you will take your seat again, my lady." Belle nodded slowly and trekked back to the throne. She dipped her head toward Edmund who stood to the right of his throne. Belle slid into the seat and opened her ears to Bruin. Peter then turned to Bruin, nodded his head, and sat back to listen to the man's warning.

"It all started after Belle left," Bruin spoke with a slight nod toward Belle's direction. "Caspar, the king, noticed that his daughter was missing, and he was furious, which is not out of the ordinary. He went on a mad rant and decided to finalize his ally plans with the Giants of the North." Bruin paused and looked to the floor while gathering his thoughts. "I warned him not to get mixed up with the giants; however, he did not listen to me."

Edmund shifted his weight and leaned against the throne carefully so as not to shift it. "He would not listen to his second in command?" Edmund raised an eyebrow to go along with his question.

"I'm afraid Caspar is a very stubborn man, sire," Bruin replied while looking to Belle for support. She looked up to Edmund and nodded slowly in agreement with Bruin's earlier statement. "Well, we traveled to giant country," Bruin spoke, restarting his tale. "I continued to urge Caspar not to go through with it, but the King was adamant. Once we got there, the house of Hagar was ice cold."

"Who is Hagar," Lucy questioned innocently.

"The leader of the giants." Peter's voice was soft as he answered his youngest sister's question. "He is someone you would not enjoy doing business with, Lu." Edmund nodded quickly in agreement with Peter.

Bruin cleared his throat softly before speaking up again. "Your brother is right, your majesty. Hagar is a very evil man, but yet so is Caspar." Bruin quickly glanced to Belle while making the last statement. "My apologies, my lady."

"Do not apologize, Bruin," Belle spoke with a regal voice that none of the Pevensies had ever heard her speak with before. "He is as you say. Evil"

Edmund looked down at Belle with sympathy. He could only imagine being held hostage in a kingdom with an evil man for a King. The thought itself sent a lingering chill up Edmund's spine, and the intense cold only added to the situation. "Do you know what caused the cold?"

"Yes, sire," Bruin began slowly. "The White Witch."

Edmund cringed at the name, although he half expected to hear the words. His stomach felt as though it had been flipped upside down; or that he had just climbed off of a ship after a long journey to the Lone Isles. Edmund looked to Peter for conformation that what he had just heard was, in fact, real. When he saw Peter running his fingers absentmindedly through his blonde locks, Edmund knew he had not imagined anything.

"Caspar brought her back with his blood. They are allies and are coming to destroy Cair Paravel, retrieve Belle, and kill the four of you," Bruin spoke softly while pointing to everyone individually. Susan and Lucy both looked to their brothers immediately.

"What do we do, Peter?" Susan questioned.

"We prepare the troops for battle," Peter replied while standing to his feet quickly. "Ed, tell Stayl to prepare the soldiers. I need your help. Bruin, I will need your knowledge of Caspar also. Susan and Lucy, put on your chain mail and find some for Belle please." Peter quickly turned to Belle. "Do you know how to fight?"

"Only a little." Belle blushed with her answer. She was slightly ashamed.

"Susan teach her to shoot," Peter spoke while leading Bruin and Edmund from the throne room. Everyone scattered and each began to prepare mentally and physically for battle.  
\----  
Jadis watched the eagle fall from his perch on the trees. His body was rigid and turned to a grey stone. She smiled at the sight of the magic that her staff had released. Caspar, Jadis noticed, was staring aghast at the sight of the regal bird lying in the pile of snow that had gathered up under the tree. The White Witch touched the stone statue once again with her staff and the eagle disappeared.

"Where did it go?" Caspar questioned with a gasp.

"I sent the eagle to my castle," Jadis answered with a slight hint of annoyance in her voice. Hagar had squatted down to be on eye level with the other two.

"Is he dead?" The giant spoke while resting his hands on his knees and bending his long back to get as close to Jadis and Caspar as he could. His eleven foot body was not meant to bed down so low.

The White Witch shook her head. "He's not dead, but merely in a state worse than death." She laughed evilly and leaned back against her carriage in which she had not left since the start of her journey. The men carrying her carriage were tired and sweating. "Nothing can break the spell in which I just cast." Hagar and Caspar broke into evil laughter along with Jadis. The crew of evil began to enjoy the horrible company they were keeping. Without warning, Jadis stopped laughing and turned to face the path ahead with a serious expression. "We should continue," she said. "We wouldn't want to face any distractions along the way."

"Alright men!" Caspar shouted while turning his horse to face his crowd of soldiers that stood at attention behind him. "March!" As the men holding Jadis' carriage began to march on, Hagar, Caspar, and his men followed behind. As the crew moved along the narrow path toward Cair Paravel, man strange creatures began to join them. The White Witch smiled at the sound of her followers joining them. The time had come for her to make a stand for what she wanted most; to be queen of Narnia once again, and she was willing to do anything possible to make that happen, including turning her back on the two people who would help her get to Cair Paravel.


	10. Chapter 10

Belle stood with her hands resting softly on the snow covered railing on the balcony. The snow continued to fall swiftly and had begun to build up in heaps around trees and other objects around the outside of the castle. Many of the younger creatures that resided in the castle had been enjoying the snow in the courtyard, oblivious to the dangerous situation at hand. The kings and queens had done a good deed by keeping the seriousness of the snow to themselves and their closest friends. Belle had left the large meeting of the soldiers and house guests to come outside. The throne room was empty since everyone had met in the courtyard. Belle watched the creatures and people gather in the courtyard to listen to their kings and queens speak. Each one took turns making a statement concerning the weather and why it was occurring. It was Bruin, however, that confirmed what the kings and queens were saying was true.

Belle was still in shock from seeing Bruin also. He seemed to have come from nowhere and then suddenly he was standing before her looking worn and exhausted. She could not imagine how far he had traveled and at what alarming rate to keep Caspar from reaching him before he arrived at Cair Paravel. She had watched as Bruin devoured a slice of bread that the cook so graciously brought in for him. Peter had ordered that Bruin be given a full course meal after the announcement of possible war to the people. Belle had left just before everyone made their trek down to the courtyard.

As she looked out across the expanse of the wood just beyond the apple orchid and stretching completely around the castle, her eyes found the clearing in which Bruin had been found. She saw snow building up around the edges of the tall stone pillars that surrounded the snow covered stone table. The crack was barely visible for all the snow, and Belle had to squint to even seen the table. The large snowflakes began to fall more quickly and with greater density than before. She brushed the snow from her hair gently and began to turn and walk back into the throne room. Just as she was closing the door leading to the balcony, the door to the throne room flew open. Her eyes darted to the door as Edmund walked in.

"Oh," he spoke in surprise. "I didn't expect to see you up here."

"I was just leaving," Belle replied with a weak smile. She brushed past him gently and began to pull the throne room door open.

"Wait!" Edmund called.

Belle turned around slowly, her eyebrows together in confusion. "Yes?"

"I want to talk to you," Edmund spoke while pointing to the throne room door in which he had just entered and Belle was about to exit. "I was only coming here to think, but now that I've found you I'd like to talk with you." Belle nodded and waited while Edmund pulled the throne room door open. The two of them exited the throne room and headed for the library.

As they walked, Belle began to consider the wide range of things that Edmund could want to speak to her about. She considered the journal, the snow, and Bruin to be valid subjects, but honestly Belle just unsure. Silence filled the space between them as Belle followed Edmund to the library. He carefully pushed open the door and looked around to ensure that the place was empty. Belle walked in the doorway and immediately went to the fireplace. Her arms had grown cold during the walk through the freezing corridor.

"The castle is getting colder," Edmund spoke while shutting the wooden door. "This magic is strong."

"I've never felt a winter like this ever before." Belle sat down in the wooden chair slowly in front of the crackling fireplace that radiated large amounts of heat. "I don't suppose it was very exciting being around her was it?" she questioned while looking up sadly into Edmund's dark eyes. He sat down in a seat opposite from Belle and locked his eyes on the flames.

"It was exciting," Edmund spoke softly almost in a whisper. "But it was not the sort of exciting one would want to experience once, much less twice." Belle wrapped her arms around her waist and watched the flames herself. She regretted asking the question after he spoke his answer. Edmund, to Belle, seemed incredibly sad.

"Are you scared?" Belle wondered aloud after a few seconds of silence in the room. Silence once again filled the space as Edmund contemplated her answer. The only sound that could be heard was the popping of the wood and the crackling of the flames in the stone fireplace that filled the library with warmth.

Finally, Edmund answered. "I'm not afraid of her," he paused. "I am afraid of what she can do."

"I'm sorry," Belle spoke after considering Edmund's words. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"The White Witch has a way with words," Edmund began to explain. "She can twist anything to make it sound feasible until later when you finally realize that all along she has only been lying. She receives help from no one, and no one is on her side. She will turn her back on anyone just so long as she gets what she truly wants."

Belle snapped to attention and turned her gaze to Edmund who continued to stare deeply into the fire. "But my father is helping her. So is Hagar."

"They only think they are helping her," Edmund said while turning to look at Belle for the first time since their arrival in the library. "Once she arrives here, The White Witch will turn on the both of them. They don't stand a chance against her."

"But you," Belle stammered. "And Peter, and Susan, and Lucy."

"We survived because of Aslan." Edmund ran his fingers through his hair gently, removing the strand from his eyes. "Without Aslan we would have been defeated."

Belle sat quite. Edmund's words began to fill her thoughts, and she could think of nothing else. Silence filled the room once again, only this time it was because both of them were concentrating on their own thoughts. Belle began to wonder where the great lion was, and why he was not here to help them. The situation seemed to take a turn for the worst in Belle's mind. She began to feel defeated before the battle had even begun.

"Where is Aslan?" Belle questioned while turning back to Edmund with eyes of desperation.

"He comes and goes on his own schedule," Edmund explained. "If things become too much for us then he will return. Until then, we have been taught to fight our own battles no matter how grim the outcome might seem." Edmund paused and turned to Belle. "We're preparing for the worst. The creatures of the kingdom that aren't going to stay and fight had fled to the forest beyond here. The people have been summoned into the castle. Those that wish to fight will be suited up and instructed. Those that wish to remain away from the fight will be filed down into a secret chamber for emergencies. That is what I wanted to speak with you about."

"About the battle plans?" Belle questioned in confusion.

"I want you to be in the secret chamber during the time of battle," Edmund explained quietly while reaching over and taking Belle's delicate hand in his own. "I don't want to see you get hurt or worse."  
"I want to fight!" Belle shouted before realizing what she had done. She covered her mouth in a silent apology. "I mean, it is my father. He deserves to be fought against and I want to be a part of it. I want to fight with the Narnians."

Edmund looked at Belle softly and realized that nothing could be said to change her mind. He knew she would have to be outfitted with better chain mail and taught to use a weapon of some sort before the Telmarine king, the leader of the giants, and the White Witch arrived at their front door.

"Edmund?" Belle questioned after a few moments of silence. "Why don't you want me to fight against my father?"

Edmund looked over at Belle with a sort of sadness in his eyes. "Battles are dangerous, Belle," Edmund began as his features turned hard as stone. "I can't explain it, but I feel the need to protect you with my life." Edmund's face softened as he squeezed Belle's hand gently. He let go and stood to his feet quickly as if he had somewhere to be. "I will have Susan find you a suitable set of chain mail and armor. Then I will show you the basics of sword use."

Belle smiled softly and stood to her feet. Quickly and without thinking, Belle wrapped her small arms around Edmund's waist, wrapping him in a tight embrace. "Thank you, Edmund." Edmund, taken aback by the sudden embrace, smiled softly, relaxed, and carefully wrapped his arms around her shoulders. They held each other for what seemed like several minutes, but it was in fact only several seconds. Finally, Belle let go and watched as Edmund left the library. She sat back down in the chair before the crackling fire, and she let her mind wander to the battle that was bound to begin soon. Nervousness began to creep up into her gut, causing her to feel a little scared. Belle pushed the feelings aside and stood to her feet. She stomped lightly out of the library and down the corridor toward the armory. It was her time to prepare for battle.  
\----  
Peter pulled his boots on slowly as his mind went over the various battle plans that he and Edmund had been preparing. It had been two days since Bruin's news. Everyone in the kingdom had been preparing as quickly as they could. The weather had been getting worse, with more snow and ice than anyone in Narnia had ever seen and that included those that were alive during the hundred year winter brought on by the White Witch. Peter had done his best to keep his nerves in tact, especially around Susan, Lucy, and Belle. Bruin had requested to help teach Belle the proper use of a sword, but Edmund had spent a good majority of his time working with her. Susan also had been teaching Belle how to shoot a bow. Lucy had been practicing with Belle on their knife throwing, since Belle could already do that. Peter had been doing nothing but putting his time and focus on the battle plans.

As he pulled on his left boot, Peter paused and looked out of his large window. Snowflakes larger than a strawberry floated down from the sky and landed on his window sill, creating a large bank of about four inches. He sighed as he noticed the icicles hanging from the top sill on the outside of his window. Everything was cold. The castle was constantly in a freezing state and icy air blew in through the doors when they were opened to allow passage from one room to another; the air outside practically frosted over when puffs of air from the lungs of the Narnians left their mouths; even the fire, with all of the warmth that it radiated, seemed cold if you stood beside it for too long. The cold was even starting to mess with the minds of the castle residents. His sisters were acting the most unlike themselves. Peter found Lucy talking softly to herself as she walked down the corridor, which was something very unlike Lucy. He found Susan staring out of the library window instead of finding her head buried deep within the pages of a book. Edmund, however, had not seemed to be affected by the unusually cold weather. Peter blamed that partly on the amount of time Edmund had spent unwillingly with the White Witch when the Pevensies had first arrived in Narnia.

Peter finished putting his boot on, reached for his coat, and pulled it around his shoulders in an attempt to block out some of the cold. The fire in his fireplace, he noticed, was running low on wood. Just as he was about to get up and add some more, a knock at his door stopped him. Peter sauntered to the door, pulled it open, and looked outside.

"My king," spoke the voice of a young faun. Peter looked down and smiled.

"Hello, Ralphick. Have you come to add more wood to the fire?"

"Yes, sire," the faun spoke kindly and reverently. "Just making my rounds over the castle. How is your fire looking?"

"It could use some care," Peter replied honestly. "I will help you. Also I will need some more wood on the stock for the night."

"Yes, sire," Ralphick nodded and entered Peter's chambers cautiously. The faun, Peter had noticed, was always shy and nervous around the kings and queens. Just as the High King was reaching down for a block of wood to add to the fire while Ralphick prodded the embers, Stayl appeared in the door way.

"Sire," Stayl spoke with his deep voice. "King Edmund requests your audience in the throne room. He also says to bring your charts and battle plans." As soon as his message had been delivered, Stayl disappeared from the doorway. Peter turned to the young faun working furiously over the fire which he had just built up. The flames were blazing once again.

"Ralphick," Peter spoke kindly while placing a gentle hand on the faun's shoulder. "I'm afraid I'm being summoned. I apologize, but thank you so kindly for building up my fire." With a gentle smile, Peter turned on his heels, gathered the items Edmund requested, and disappeared from the room.

As Peter walked swiftly down the corridor toward the throne room, he began to wonder what Edmund could be wanting. Usually Peter was the one who had to summon Edmund. Peter walked down the set of stairs that separated the two floors of the main part of the castle. As he trekked on, Peter was passed by several soldiers who were on their way for guard duty in the forest. Edmund and Peter had both agreed that several soldiers were to go to the forest each day and night, conceal themselves, and keep a sharp eye on the clearing and the stone table. If any suspicious activity were to take place, the soldiers would immediately rush to the castle and warn both kings and the remainder of the army. Peter mulled over the events of the past view days as he pushed open the door to the throne room and found Edmund, Lucy, Susan, Belle, and Bruin seated around a round, wooden table. Edmund nodded toward Peter and pointed to a seat just beside him.

"Peter," Edmund spoke while standing to his feet to welcome his brother. "I've called a meeting of the kings and queens plus a few extra." Edmund smiled toward Bruin and Belle who each sat quietly and watched. "It is time to discuss the battle plans."

"Good judgment, Ed," Peter replied while slipping into the seat just to the left of Edmund. Peter set the charts and plans on the top of the table, and Edmund proceeded to spread each scroll out one by one on top of the other. "I will let you lead the meeting," Peter spoke to Edmund. "Since you are the head of the army, you know more of the details than I do."

"Thank you, Peter," Edmund spoke with a gentle pat on Peter's back. "Now, to business." Edmund eyed the audience sitting around the table, each one looking anxiously toward him. "It is time you knew the plan that Peter and myself have develop for this eminent battle." Edmund dove right into the discussion of the enemy they were up against, how to defeat them, and where the battle was to take place. Everyone listened with rapt attention, including Peter who knew the entirety of the battle plans.  
\----  
Listening to Edmund's voice made the battle at hand seem more real to Lucy than it had before. She had fought in battles many times, and often those battles were not easy. This one, however, seemed to loom like a dark cloud over the heads of the Narnians who were simply waiting for the battle to come to them. Lucy had not slept since Bruin's arrival when the news had been confirmed. What little sleep Lucy was able to get, was filled with horrific dreams of monsters and hideous creatures that lurked in the White Witch's army. The most horrible dream Lucy had dreamt, however, was that of her brothers, sister, and Belle being slaughtered in the midst of the battle and her having no way to save them. That particular dream had startled Lucy awake once almost twice a night for the past two nights. Bags of exhaustion had begun to form under her eyes, but Lucy was having no trouble staying awake. The adrenaline caused by the fear of battle coursed through her veins at all times. The only other time she had felt this way was just before Aslan's army was the fight against the White Witch. The thought of the previous battle still made her shudder.

Lucy listened closely to Edmund's animated voice as he talked about the things he loved the most which were battles and the plans for them. If the situation had not been so dire, Lucy would have giggled at the sight of her brother so excited to have people to listen to his battle plan discussions. Lucy also noticed the careful way in which Edmund would glance over at Belle every few seconds as if to make certain she were still listening. Lucy shook her head conspicuously and returned her attention to Edmund's escape plan should something go terribly wrong. That plan was directed toward herself, Susan, and Belle. Her brothers always looked after Susan and her before they looked after themselves. It was a trait that both brothers had always shared, even before the four of them had arrived in Narnia.

Edmund pulled the map of Narnia and the surrounding kingdoms from the bottom of the stack of papers and placed it on the very top. He looked around the table carefully eyeing each person sitting there. "This is where it gets tricky," Lucy heard Edmund speak softly. "I'm going to show each of you where to position yourselves. Girls, I would like for you to be as far away from the battle as you can possibly be, but still be in the clearing since each of you refuse to stay in the castle."

"Right," Belle spoke.

"We want to defend our kingdom and throne as well, Ed," Susan added. Lucy merely nodded in agreement, unsure of what else to say to add to the already strong willed opinion that the three girls shared.

Edmund sighed softly. "I know and we will be grateful for the help, I can assure you." Peter and Bruin both nodded in agreement. Lucy watched closely while Edmund pointed out the various spots where he and Peter were placing the soldiers. Edmund pointed out the camp grounds and where the girls were to stand until they were needed in the battle. The plan was to use the stone table as a fortress of sorts, but Edmund, Peter, and Bruin were all unsure of the White Witch's feelings toward the area. They couldn't be certain whether or not she would also use the place as a fortress. Everyone agreed with the plans for battle positions. It was then that Edmund concluded his meeting.

"What about the strategies?" Susan questioned while searching through the papers stacked on the table top. "Do we have any strategies for this battle?"

Lucy watched Peter and Edmund exchange an uneasy glance. "I'm afraid not, Su," Peter replied first to answer Susan's question.

"All bets are off for this battle," Bruin chimed in. "Caspar is unpredictable himself, but add Hagar and Jadis with him and you can count on mass chaos."

"If we are lucky the White Witch will turn her back to Caspar and Hagar," Edmund spoke while sitting back down in his chair for the first time since the meeting began.

Lucy looked around desperate for a glimmer of hope or positivism. She was disappointed to find none evident in the faces of the people sitting around her. In an attempt to bring about some light to the situation, Lucy chimed in with her innocent voice. "What about Aslan?"

"What about him?" Edmund questioned with a look of confusion.

"Won't he come to our aid?" Lucy questioned seriously. "Especially if we need him so desperately?"

Everyone around the table exchanged a saddened glance and Susan placed a comforting hand on Lucy's shoulder. Lucy, feeling slightly nervous, could not see why everyone was looking so sad and depressed. Each person around the table appeared helpless, and that fact confused Lucy more than anything else she had experienced that past two days.

"I'm afraid we are on our own for this battle, Lu," Peter replied with a hitch of sadness flowing in his voice. Realization hit Lucy quickly, and tears began to fight their way into Lucy's eyes. Fighting a battle of this sort without Aslan seemed impossible to her, and she was almost certain it did to the others as well. They were, unlike

Lucy, able to accept reality and go along with it. Lucy only wanted to cry as the helpless feeling in the pit of her stomach grew to the point of nausea.

"Might I be excused, Edmund?" Lucy questioned softly while biting back the tears that threatened to spill out of her eyes at any second. Edmund nodded and stood to his feet as Lucy carefully slid her chair out from under the table, stood up, and walked out of the throne room. As she closed the door of the throne room behind her, Lucy took off down the corridor as quickly as her feet could carry her toward the stair case that led to the second level of the castle. She climbed the stairs swiftly but with ease, and Lucy hurried around the corner to her chambers. With small tears escaping from her eyes, Lucy pushed her door open, entered her chambers, and shut the door quickly. Lucy suddenly rushed to her bed and flew herself across the fluffy down quilt that covered her soft mattress. She grabbed one of the white pillows that was stood up on its side against the headboard. Lucy buried her head in the pillow and let the tears that she had been holding back spill over onto the fabric of the pillow. She began to sob as she thought of the battle that could begin at any second, and Lucy realized how alone they were. Aslan had always been there to help them, but this time he was not and Lucy felt abandoned.

As she sobbed for several minutes, Lucy suddenly heard the flames in her fireplace rise up. With the sudden thought of escaped fire, Lucy jerked her head up from the pillow. She turned to the fireplace and noticed the flames beginning to take shape. Only once in her life had Lucy ever seen anything of that sort; that was when Mr. Tumnus had played his flute and she had fallen asleep. This time the flames danced without the sound of the flute playing the background. Just as Lucy started to sit up and move closer to the foot of her bed, the flames took the shape of a familiar lion. Her eyes grew wide as the lion smiled in a way that only one certain lion could.

"Aslan," Lucy spoke making her thoughts known to the walls around her.

"Lucy," the flame version of Aslan spoke, his voice still just as deep and regal as always. "Why are you crying, dear one?"

Lucy dropped her eyes to the white quilt that bunched up around her legs, surrounding her skirts. "The White Witch and several others are on their way to take over Cair Paravel," Lucy explained softly. "We must fight to keep our thrones."

"I see," Aslan replied simply. Lucy looked up expecting him to say more to her. She wanted the great lion to speak wise words of comfort, but instead Aslan only spoke two words. Lucy felt hot tears welling up in her eyes once again, and she knew she had to say something else before the lion disappeared in the flames again.

"Aslan, we need your help," Lucy spoke loudly while shifting on her bed and scooting closer toward the fireplace. "We can not defeat the White Witch alone. We need your help."

"Do not fear, dear one," Aslan spoke. "I will be with you during the battle."

"You will come?" Lucy questioned with a ring of hope mingled in her voice.

"I will," Aslan replied. "Lucy, do not be afraid. All things will work out for the better." Just as he finished the last word, the figure of Aslan disappeared into the flames and the fire settled back down to its original size. Lucy squinted her eyes in an attempt to see Aslan in the flames again. She sighed as she realized that he was gone.

After mulling over Aslan's words for a few moments, Lucy jumped up from her bed and rushed from her chambers. As she ran down the corridor to inform the group still in the meeting of her talk with Aslan, Lucy's spirits rose. She wiped her red eyes and smoothed out her skirts just before pushing the door to the throne room open once again. When the door was fully open, Lucy smiled toward the table with the five members sitting around it.

"I spoke with Aslan!" Lucy spoke with excitement filling her voice. Everyone exchanged an uneasy and confused glance. It was Peter that replied for the group.

"Are you sure, Lu?"

"I'm certain," Lucy replied while closing the throne room door and walking back to the table. She took her seat between Susan and Belle once again, and a gentle smile broke out across her tear stained face.

"How did you speak with Aslan?" Susan questioned. Belle and Bruin exchanged a worried glance that was also full of confusion.

"Aslan, the great lion, really exists?" Bruin questioned. Peter nodded toward Bruin before turning his full attention back to Lucy.

"Explain what you thought you heard, Lucy," Peter spoke kindly, but with urgency. "Please include every detail."

Lucy bit her lip, took a deep breath, and collected her thoughts before speaking. "Well, I was in my room feeling sad," Lucy began to explain. "I heard the flames in my fireplace grow so I looked. Suddenly, I saw the flames take shape into the form of Aslan. Then the flames spoke to me."

Susan squeezed her eyebrows together in uncertainty. She looked to Peter who spoke softly toward Lucy. "Lu, are you sure you saw Aslan?"

"I'm sure, Peter," Lucy replied getting slightly frustrated. "Aslan told me not to be afraid that he would be there during the battle. We're not alone anymore." Everyone was silent as Lucy's news sank deeply into their minds. Lucy, however, seemed to be the only one seated around the table that was feeling any sort of relief. "Don't you believe me?"

"We want to," Edmund spoke.

"But it just seems so," Peter began. "What's the word I'm looking for?"

"Unlikely?" Susan questioned.

"Yes." Peter nodded toward the older of his younger sisters. "It's just very unlikely, Lu."

Lucy suddenly felt alone once again and slightly hurt. "But I'm not making this up," she spoke desperately. "I could not lie about something like this." Everyone looked sadly at Lucy as she stood to her feet and suddenly rushed to the door. Before Lucy could pull the door to the throne room open, tears began to spill down the side of her cheeks. She exited the room, pulled the door shut, and rushed back to her chambers. Lucy not only felt upset, but she also felt hurt and rejected. The hope that the flame image of Aslan still rested deeply in her gut, and Lucy, as she reached her chambers and buried her head in her pillow once again, held on to the hope for dear life.


	11. Chapter 11

Caspar turned his horse around to watch the remainder of his soldiers and the White Witch's followers cross the Great River. The horse shivered underneath him with the cold from crossing the river himself. Caspar made a mental note to build a bridge across the river that was now solid ice as soon as the battle was over and he could return home. It would make great passage to come visit Jadis once she regained the throne as Queen of Narnia. It would also prevent the horse from slipping and sliding as it crossed the permanent ice that used to be a flowing river. Caspar smiled evilly as the men finished the trek across the frozen river and stood at attention in front of their king. Jadis had ordered the men to let her down and leave the carriage on the icy bank of the river. Snow had built up around the trees ahead of them in the forest, and even the forest floor was covered with snow.

"We are almost to where we will make camp," Jadis spoke.

"How will we make camp?" Hagar questioned while taking two steps across the river and reaching the bank where everyone else stood waiting for the giant.

"I will conjure up the require materials," the White Witch bit back with an icy tone. "I am a witch of great power. Remember that giant." Jadis turned toward the forest just in front of her and began to march into the dense wood full of pines and cedars that were covered with snow. Caspar pushed his horse into the forest, but the beast refused to step into the trees.

"Go you stupid animal," Caspar shouted to the horse. The animal bucked and threw Caspar from his saddle. The king stood to his feet and shouted in rage as the horse took off at full speed back across the river and into the opposite forest. "Blasted horse."

"Come on, Caspar," Hagar spoke almost with a tone of dread. "Let's go before the witch casts a spell on us."

Caspar looked up at Hagar with raised eyebrows. "Are you afraid of Jadis?"

Hagar shrugged his large shoulders and pushed through the trees. Caspar walked just beside the giant that was only three feet taller than the Telmarine king. Jadis, well ahead of the group, appeared not to be able to heard the conversation going on between the giant and the Telmarine. Caspar's men filed in line behind their king and the White Witch's followers held up the end of the line of the motley crew.

"I'm not afraid of her," Hagar replied calmly. "I'm afraid of what she can do. Are you certain you want her to be queen of Narnia?"

"Of course," Caspar replied. His eyes grew wide in shock at Hagar's question, almost as if the question were absurd.

"But," Hagar began. "If she is taking over Narnia, how long will it be before she tries to take over Telmar and Giant country too?"

"She wont," Caspar replied while looking straight ahead. Suddenly his stomach lurched. Even he was uncertain of what the witch would do; Jadis was very unreliable.

Hagar sighed and shook his head while continuing to push through the trees. "How can you be so certain? Her power covers the entirety of all the realms in this land. Snow and ice are covering every kingdom, every boarder, and every forest between the Western Sea and the Eastern Sea."

Caspar did not reply, but simply let the giant's words sink into his mind. Hagar was right, the White Witch's power already stretched across the entire land. Caspar suddenly began unsure of what he was doing in the company of the White Witch. He was even unsure if capturing Belle was worth risking his kingdom to the hands of a witch more evil than himself. Suddenly Caspar began to regret his decision, but he realized that it was too late. It had already been completed. Caspar, he felt, was walking toward the end of the reign of not only the four kings and queens but also himself.  
\----  
Susan watched as Lucy left the room in a rush of sadness. Immediate Susan wanted to follow Lucy from the room and comfort her younger sister, but because she did not believe what Lucy had told the group, Susan found it hard to comfort Lucy's sadness. Instead, Susan sat quietly at the table as Edmund completed his meeting. She knew that the meeting was important, but Susan's mind was now elsewhere due to Lucy's sudden and seemingly outrageous announcement.  
Edmund dismissed the group from the meeting, and Susan anxiously climbed the staircase leading to the second level. She was determined to speak with her younger sister and comfort her the best that she could. Susan took a long deep breath before rapping her knuckles against the hard wood.

"Come in," Susan heard Lucy mutter from inside of the chambers where her little sister slept. Susan gently pushed the door open and smiled softly as she entered the room.

"Lu, are you alright?" Susan questioned while closing the door behind her to prevent the icy draft from sneaking into the warm room. Lucy nodded gently, but Susan could read Lucy's features; the youngest Pevensie was definitely not feeling well. "Do you want to talk about what is wrong, Lucy?"

"No one would believe me," Lucy spoke simply in a soft tone almost in a whisper. Susan sighed and smoothed her skirts out as she sat down beside Lucy on the bed.

"It just seems unlikely is all." Susan immediately regretted her choice of words. Lucy, trying to keep a steady face, felt tears welling up in her eyes once again. "Are you afraid of the battle?"

Lucy nodded. "Aslan promised to be there," she added. "I know you don't believe me, but I know what I saw and heard. Aslan will be there and he will help us win against the White Witch."

Susan smiled weakly and looked down at her boot clad feet escaping from the bottom of her skirts. "I could use some of your hope, Lu."

"What do you mean?" Lucy questioned in confusion.

"I'm so afraid that something will go wrong," Susan began to explain. "The White Witch is very confusing. You never know her true intentions until it is too late. Edmund will tell you that."

Lucy nodded. "But we have something that the White Witch doesn't have."

"What's that?" Susan questioned slightly confused. She began to wonder how Lucy ended up being the one to comfort her instead of how Susan had initial planned the visit to go.

"We have each other," Lucy replied with a genuine smile. "We have fought her before, and we have grown in strength and numbers since the last battle."

Susan nodded slowly, knowing that Lucy was right. Susan couldn't, however, shake the feeling that walking into this battle was hopeless. She almost wanted to believe that Lucy's story about Aslan was, in fact, real. Due to the circumstances and the oddness of the story, Susan, with her logical mind, just could not accept that Lucy had actually seen and heard Aslan in the fire. Susan believed that because of Lucy's large amount of fear, her younger sister had imagined the entire scene down to every last detail.

"I must go, Lu," Susan spoke softly while smoothing out her skirts. "Edmund wishes for me to outfit Belle with chain mail and armor."

"We will be alright," Lucy began with a look of desperation. "Won't we, Susan?"

"I do hope so," Susan spoke while standing to her feet. "I really do hope so." She bid Lucy goodbye and began a steady walking pace out of the room and toward the armory. Belle was set to meet Susan there within the hour. If Susan had been correct in the timing Belle should be meeting her there shortly. Susan walked quickly down the corridor and finally arrived at the long hall that led to the armory. She pushed the door open slowly and walked into the dimly lit room. Icy air filled the space of the weapon filled armory, and Susan realized for the first time since they had been living in the castle that the armory was the only room without a fireplace. She shivered slightly and hugged herself in an attempt to warm up her freezing body. Susan walked over to the wall where the various bows and arrows were placed. There were short bows, long bows, cross bows, and bows for the fauns which were made smaller and lighter than typical bows. Susan had only ever used the armory bows once in a shooting match with Edmund years ago. The Gentle queen preferred to use her own bow that was given to her as a gift from Father Christmas when the Pevensies had first arrived in Narnia. It was made of silky smooth wood that was polished to a shine, and she even had special arrows made specifically for her own use. Mr. Tumnus had taken a liking to creating Queen Susan's arrows for her special bow.

Susan brushed her fingers over one of the long swords that the centaurs used during battle. The weapons had each been polished and sharpened to prepare for the worst possible situation that was bound to come upon them at any time. Susan let her mind wander to the first battle that the four Pevensie siblings had fought against the White Witch. Aslan had been there during the battle, and the White Witch did not stand a chance against the great lion. This time, however, Aslan was no where to be found. Susan immediately began to feel the sense of panic that Lucy had been feeling earlier when she left the throne room before Edmund adjourned the meeting. A wave of nausea hit Susan like a ton of stones all at once. She leaned against the wall, regained her composure, and looked around the dimly lit, ice cold armory. "Where are you, Belle?" Susan thought aloud while staring blankly at the door. As if on cue, Belle pushed open the armory door and smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry that I am late," Belle spoke in a simply apology. "Edmund stopped me in the corridor only briefly."

Susan smiled weakly in return. "That's alright. Now, where should we begin."

"Edmund said you were to outfit me with chain mail and armor?" Belle spoke but in the form of a question. Susan nodded and turned to open a cabinet door just to the left of the shelf full of shields and sheaths. Susan opened the doors and reached in to get the chain mail that she had once worn.

"This should fit you just fine," Susan broke the silence, and she smiled softly toward Belle. She helped Belle slid the chain mail over the hunter green dress that the girl was wearing. After the Susan adjusted Belle's chain mail, armor was fitted over the top of the other covering. "I had new chain mail and armor made for myself only a month ago," Susan explained while helping Belle into the steel armor. "Was this yours?" Belle questioned while lifting her arm to allow Susan to buckle the armor to her.

Susan nodded simply. "Yes, I put it down here for Lucy to use when she grew a little more," Susan explained. "But I believe this overrules Lucy at the moment." Susan laughed softly and stood back to view Belle in the armor.

"How does it look?" Belle asked while performing a half spin.

"Regal," Susan replied with a genuine smile. "Like a queen."

Belle dropped her gaze to the floor with a sudden overwhelming feel of sadness. Susan noticed the change in the girl's demeanor almost immediately. Susan placed a gentle hand on Belle's armor clad shoulder and smiled tenderly. "I'm very sorry for bringing such a thing up," Susan apologized.

"Oh it's alright," Belle replied quickly. "It's just that my father would never allow me to become queen. I am the only heir to the throne, but my father hates me." Belle sighed and wiped at her eyes quickly. Tears began to spill out of her eyes and down her cheeks. Susan listened intently as Belle began to explain. "My mother died when I was very young. At first my father would hold me and comfort me. He would tell me that I was going to be a wonderful and beautiful queen just like my mother." Belle paused while trying to gather her thoughts. "Then as time passed he began to grow distant. He would ignore me from time to time."

Susan sighed and shook her head gently. "That's terrible."

Belle nodded. "It only grew worse with the passing of the years. Recently he has taken to locking me in the tower as punishment, but punishment for what I do not know." Belle wiped her eyes once again and turned her head away from Susan as if to hide her tears.

"That's why you ran away to Narnia," Susan added with a tone of mild certainty. Belle nodded to confirm Susan's statement.

"I have heard stories of Narnia for years," Belle continued. "When the four you took the throne and the White Witch was defeated, my father started locking me in my room. I was not allowed to go outside of the castle walls and often not even outside the walls of my chambers. I heard no more stories." Belle took a deep breath and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I had no idea what I would find when I arrived in Narnia. I only knew that this was the place I wanted to be."

Susan smiled with a sweetness in her features. "Belle you can stay here with us for as long as you want." Susan pulled Belle into a tight, friendly embrace. "You never have to go back if you do not desire to do so."

Belle wipe at a stray tear exiting her eye, and a wide smile broke out across her face. "Thank you so much, Susan, for everything." Belle motioned down to the armor and chain. "And especially for helping me with this armor. It is greatly appreciated."

Susan smiled softly and pointed toward the door leading to the training field. "Shall we find you a bow and then practice?" Belle nodded and the two of them began the journey leading to the eminent battle and all that it held.


	12. Chapter 12

Stayl paced in his usual spot when he was placed on guard duty. He kept his eyes locked on the forest opposite of him across the large expanse of the clearing. Although his mind was wandering to things beyond the battle close at hand, Stayl remained alert. Every few minutes another member of the guard would walk past him quietly and nod a silent greeting. Stayl was the leader of the guard.

The only sounds coming from the forest were the sounds of sleet hitting the snow covered forest floor. Only twice had Stayl even heard the sound of crunching snow under the hooves of one of the other centaurs. Stayl had immediately put a stop to the noisy guard member. Although the guard actually belonged to King Edmund, Stayl was incredibly tough on the men and creatures chosen for the arduous and time consuming task. King Edmund had ordered Stayl to be in charge of the guard for the day. Although this meant the centaur would out in the cold, icy forest from dawn until the next day's dawn, Stayl was grateful for the opportunity to be doing something so important. Edmund trusted Stayl with his life, and Stayl trusted King Edmund with his. They had a very close relationship that could not be matched by anyone else's in the kingdom.

The centaur kept his eyes locked ahead at the still and unmoving forest beyond the clearing. He had been standing almost stock still for several hours with his eyes watching ever so closely; however, nothing had happened so far to raise alarm. Stayl stifled a yawn as the snow began to pick up it's pace again. The centaur looked across the clearing and suddenly something caught his keen eyes. It was slight movement on the opposite side of the clearing. Strange movement in the forest beyond.

Stayl motioned silently to another member of the guard who was passing silently just behind him. The faun moved to Stayl's side and squinted in the direction in which Stayl was pointing. The faun nodded and silently took off in the opposite direction toward the castle where the kings and queens were waiting. Stayl kept his eyes locked on the place where he had first seen the movement.

At first, the movement stopped. All was still in the forest again, but Stayl would not remove his eyes from the line of trees. As he watched the trees began to sway in the distance as if a stiff wind were blowing. The snow began to fall even faster, and the ground below his feet seemed to jump as if it were an earthquake. Without much noise or sound, the trees opposite of the centaur separated and a woman with white hair and an icy appearance stepped out from the covering of the forest. With a wave of her hand several tents appeared from thin air and lined up along the tree line. Stayl froze in his spot. He knew exactly who it was standing in the clearing; the White Witch.  
\----  
Jadis pushed aside the trees blocking her way from the brightness of the clearing. The snow had been falling quicker and with more density than before. The White Witch smiled evilly at the scene around her. Snow and ice covered the clearing. Icicles hung from the tops of the stone pillars that surrounded the stone table. The stone table was covered almost completely with mounds of snow. It was her finest curse she had ever performed. Jadis also knew that all the power of every kingdom in all the land was held in her hands. The White Witch could control anyone from any part of the kingdom except Narnia. Cair Paravel was one fortress that Jadis had not been able to break through. Her curse, of course, had reached Cair Paravel quickly, but she found that no matter how much energy she use, Jadis could not suck in the power of the castle ruled by the four kings and queens. Those kids had been her undoing, and she was bound and determined to take back her rightful place as queen.

"How much further, my queen?" Jadis heard one of the hags calling from behind her. The group of Caspar's men and the White Witch's followers had intermingled, and everyone was jumbled and mixed together amongst the snow and ice covered trees in the forest. Although slightly annoyed by the confusion and chaos of the group, Jadis turned to the old hag and smiled through her teeth. The White Witch waved her hands and a line of tents appeared out of nowhere just in front of the tree line.

"We camp here," the White Witch bit back. "Hence the line of tents." The hag bowed and walked away. Jadis rolled her eyes and stepped back into the light of the snow covering clearing. The light from the cloud covered sun reflected off surface of the snow that had mounded up around the trees and was already starting to create a hill around the base of the tents. Jadis looked around with pleasure at her creation of winter. Suddenly, Caspar emerged from the forest and put an arm around Jadis' shoulder. The White Witch cringed and shimmied away from the brass king.

"This is a good place for battle," Caspar spoke while sucking in a large breath of icy air. "Have you been here before? Is that why you chose this place?"

"No, you imbecile," the White Witch bit back while pointing to the forest beyond the group of evil soldiers. "Cair Paravel is just beyond that line of forest. Trek up a large hill and the castle rests on the very tip top." Caspar nodded with understanding and spun on his heels to take in the snowy scenery.

"What is that?" Caspar pointed to the stone table and the large stone pillars surrounding it.

Jadis rolled her eyes once more before turning and fiddling with her staff. She was contemplating turning the king into stone, and she would have, had she not needed his assistance in taking over the throne. "That is the stone table."

"What is it doing in the middle of a clearing so close to Cair Paravel?"

Jadis spun to eye the king with piercing, dark, icy eyes. "Aslan, the great lion, was slaughtered on the stone table the year that the four kings and queens first arrived."

"They were your undoing," Hagar commented while sprawling his legs out and taking a seat in the cold snow. Giants were unaffected by most temperatures, even the harshest winter, which was why Jadis had sought him out after Caspar released her. Jadis nodded toward the giant with a sneer on her face. She knew the giant was right; however, she did not like being reminded of the time when Aslan had locked her in something worse than prison. The White Witch hated Aslan with a resentment so strong that when she thought of him the snow would pick up its pace, and more mounds of icy slush would be created. Another hundred year winter sounded very nice to Jadis, and she only needed to defeat the four kings and queens to bring it to pass.  
\----  
Stayl watched as the woman whom he concluded to be the White Witch, a Telmarine, and a giant all emerged from the forest followed along by several soldiers, hags, werewolves, and a few minators. The centaur, without thinking, quickly turned and pushed his half horse's body up the hill toward the castle. The snow was slick and icy, and Stayl was having a difficult time getting a grip on the frozen earth to make the climb up the hill. He knew that he must hurry to reach the kings and queens in time before the White Witch made her trek across the clearing to the castle. By now, everyone in the entire kingdom knew that she was coming to take over the throne. Burin had told the highest members of the court that very thing, confirming what they each already had gathered. Stayl pushed on knowing what was at stake. The kings and queens had to be warned. Battle was about to take place.

Edmund stood in the courtyard speaking with a faun who had just arrived at the castle with news of movement in the Whispering Wood just beyond the clearing. Edmund's features turned immediately to stone as the military party of him began to take over. The way the faun's face had looked when he first rushed up to Edmund's side had hit Edmund in the chest like a brick. At first the king was stunned, but then he became gravely serious. Peter had just recently joined the two of them outside in the courtyard.

"What is it that you saw?" Peter questioned the faun. The creature took a deep breath trying to regulate the air in his lungs.

"There was suspicious movement in the woods beyond the clearing," the faun rehashed for the second time, but this time to the High King.

"What sort of movement?" Peter asked while retaining all the information and analyzing it as it was told to him.

"Strange movement," the faun spoke again as if trying to gather his thoughts. "Stayl saw it, sire. He informed me to come and tell the two of you to be alert." Just as Peter was leaving to walk back into the castle, Stayl stormed in through the gate and into the icy courtyard. He stopped suddenly in front of Edmund, the faun, and Peter.

"Sires," Stayl spoke in his deep, resonating voice and with a steep bow. "Our enemies have arrived." Edmund's eyes grew wide with the announcement, and Peter sprang into action. Edmund stood stock still while noise and motion went on all around him. The world suddenly seemed to be in a fog to him as the realization hit him. Edmund was about to march down the hill with a troop of soldiers to fight his greatest enemy once again. Only this time Aslan would not be here to help or spring into action when needed. Edmund felt completely exposed and alone for the first time since his first trip into Narnia. A flood of emotions tempted to spill over, but Edmund, being the military man he was, bit them back. He threw himself into motion as the entire castle was quietly warned, awaked, and prepared for battle. The troops would march down the hill within the hour.  
\----  
Lucy heard the commotion going on outside of her door. She reached over on the wooden table just in front of her chamber's fireplace to grab her dagger. She wrapped her fingers around the hilt of the dagger, and, with a tingle of nervousness, she opened the door to peer outside at the chaos. Just as Lucy pulled the door open slightly, Susan walked past and noticed the youngest Pevensie standing in her doorway.

"Lucy, aren't you preparing?" Susan questioned with an air of urgency. "Come on. There is no time to waste. We march within the hour." Lucy quickly sorted her emotions, stepped through the door, shut it behind her, and followed Susan down the corridor toward the courtyard. When the two girls arrived in the courtyard, Belle was already seated atop of a golden mare. Edmund was seated on Philip, his steed. Peter was adjusting the saddle on his horse before mounting. Lucy and Susan had two horses waiting for them tied just to the poles that were there for the sole purpose of situations like this. Susan mounted her steed quickly and adjusted her bow across her shoulder. Lucy carefully slipped her foot in the saddle and mounted her own horse. She slipped the dagger into her belt and realized that her diamond bottle of healing cordial was stuffed inside of the belt as well. Lucy's nervous feeling eased at the touch of the bottle. That had been her gift from Father Christmas; a cordial that could heal almost any injury. It had saved Edmund's life during their first battle with the White Witch, and Lucy was hoping that it would save many more lives this time as well.

The four Pevensies, Belle, and Bruin who rode in from the gate on his own horse each began to make their descent down the slippery, ice covered hill. Belle's heart began to race as they neared the forest. Once they entered the trees there would be no turning back. Battle was about to begin, and Belle suddenly wished she were locked up in the tower where he father normally kept her. She would not admit it to anyone else, but she was terrified. The thought of seeing her father again but on the battlefield was a lot to take in all at once. Belle took a deep breath to settle her nerves as they entered the tree line of the forest.

Peter turned his horse around the face his siblings, Belle, and Bruin before they all entered the forest. "It is time for what we have feared and dreaded the most," Peter spoke softly. "We are about to fight three of our biggest enemies. Whatever you do, do not let them get into your head. Keep your thoughts and minds clear and your weapons ready." Everyone nodded toward Peter and readied their weapons. Peter held his sword with the golden lion head on the hilt and the gold inlay on the blade. Edmund carried a steel two-edged sword with a crimson hilt. Susan held her trusty bow as usual. Lucy held a sword that had been given to her by Stayl as they left the courtyard, but she also carried her dagger deep inside of her belt for emergencies. Belle had went with a sword after her lessons with Susan and Edmund. She found herself to be quite skilled at sword fighting. Bruin held his own Telmarine cross bow but with a sword attached firmly to his hip. Belle had never seen Bruin without a sword, although he seldom used it. Silently, Peter motioned forward, and he entered the forest with Edmund, Bruin, and the girls on his heels. The crunch of snow under the hooves of the horses, centaurs, and fauns were the only sounds heard in the forest on the Cair Paravel side of the clearing. On the opposite side the sounds of laughter full of evil and horrific sounds filled the air. Everyone suddenly became nervous as they realized that they were about to fight for the throne. A fight that would end in death.


	13. Chapter 13

Jadis saw the movement in the forest just on the other side of the clearing. She ignored the loud sounds coming from her hoard of followers and Caspar's men behind her, but instead focused her eyes intently on the spot where she could see several horses lined up in a row. The White Witch knew exactly who it was that waited for her on the other side of the clearing, it was just a matter of getting those people to come out from hiding and face her. After several moments of staring deep into the forest and contemplating what to say, Jadis raised her staff to the sky and caused a blizzard of snow to come falling form the sky.

"Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve," Jadis called loudly across the field. "Why do you hide behind the trees? Are you too cowardly to fight against me again? Are you afraid you will lose to me this time without Aslan here to save you?" The White Witch laughed evilly as her voice echoed across the clearing and entered the ears of the company behind the trees of the opposite forest. "I know you are there," Jadis called.

Bruin heard the taunts of the White Witch from across the clearing, and the blood in his veins turned to ice. The memory of the sensation of being turned to stone was burned in his head. Bruin shuddered as she dared the company to show their faces. The White Witch was coercing the battle to begin. The Telmarine looked up to High King Peter who held up his hand to signal for the group to wait. The company stopped short of the tree line, keeping themselves concealed. Everyone stood completely still in an attempt to keep their position a secret. Bruin could tell that Jadis knew exactly where they were, but he did not dare move a single muscle. The White Witch seemed to be the wrong person to mess with.

Edmund had not realized how incredibly frightening it would be the face the White Witch again. He swallowed, pushing down his fear knowing that she was bound to use his mistake of becoming a traitor the last time they met. Edmund felt his heart stutter and then break into a rapid rhythm of beats in which he had never experienced before in his life. Everyone had been still for a few moments, but after Peter realized that the White Witch knew of their position, everyone began to move around freely in preparation for battle. Edmund kept his eyes locked on the forest beyond where the White Witch, the Telmarine king and Belle's father, and a giant stood around a line of tents that were occupied by Caspar's men and several strange creatures which could only be the evil followers of the White Witch. As Edmund tried to push images of the past from his mind, Belle strode up next to him on her own horse. She stopped her beast and reached out to place a hand on Edmund's forearm where his armor did not completely cover.

"Are you alright?" Belle questioned softly with a look of worry on her face. Edmund turned to her and smiled weakly, allowing all of the fear inside of himself to bubble to the surface. Belle saw the fright in Edmund's eyes, and she spoke before he could answer. "Edmund, don't worry. She is only a witch. She has been defeated before."

"Aslan defeated her," Edmund spoke plainly. "This time Aslan isn't here."

Belle pursed her lips and turned her gaze to her father across the clearing. "I understand your fear." Edmund turned to her and raised his eyebrows skeptically. "My father is out there. He has been locking me away in my chambers and the tower for years. He hates me."

"Is that why you were so adamant about fighting with us?" Edmund questioned while steadying Philip who was itching to begin the battle. Edmund's horse was a military horse who loved battle, but knew to keep silent while Edmund prepared mentally.

"Yes," Belle answered. "My father needs to be taught a lesson for his mistreatment. He needs to know that I'm tired of being thrown around like a rag doll." Edmund nodded and placed a gentle hand on Belle's cheek. He could feel the heat of her anger towards her father in her cheeks, and suddenly Edmund became furious too. It was time that they made the first move in the game that they called battle.

Peter moved his horse to Edmund's side to consult with his brother and fellow king before making a move in the direction towards battle. Everyone seemed to be holding off as long as they could, even the White Witch and her hoard of followers. No one seemed to be exactly pushing toward battle, but Jadis continued to taunt the Narnians. Peter was getting sick of hearing her stone cold voice ringing out across the clearing that was covered in snow and ice. She had caused so many problems for the Pevensies since their arrival in Narnia. Peter thought it was time to put an end to her once and for all. Of course, they had all that her demise had taken place last time, but they were wrong. Aslan had only put her in bondage, but it was a bondage that could be broken by the right person at the right time. Perhaps Aslan had planned it to be that way. Peter could not know for certain.

Jadis stood completely still while watching the Narnians in the forest beyond walking around and talking to each other in soft voices. The White Witch, full of impatience, began to get agitated with the lack of fighting going on. She wanted the battle to begin now. If only she could get Caspar to say something to begin the battle. Jadis smiled evilly as a sudden thought popped into her head. "Caspar," Jadis called to the Telmarine king who stood just to the side speaking with his first officer.

"Jadis," Caspar replied while watching his first officer walk away leaving both the king and the White Witch to speak.

"You should speak with your daughter before the battle begins," she suggested while pointing discreetly toward the forest beyond. The snow began to fall faster and with more density than before, and not once since both parties arrived had the snow slacked off any.

"Do you really think I should?" Caspar spoke with his eyebrows raised in slight confusion. "I honestly do not think she will come out and greet her dear old father."

Jadis smirked evilly. "The purpose is to get them angry enough to want to fight. We are here for a battle aren't we?" the White Witch questioned while placing her ghostly white hands on her small hips. Caspar looked up to Jadis and nodded in agreement.

"Alright," Caspar spoke. "I will go out there and make my announcement." Caspar place his sword back in his sheath and began to walk toward the center of the clearing. The snow and ice crunched gingerly underneath his weight and boots. Cold had settled into his bones, and although he would not let Jadis know so, but Caspar was entirely ready for the winter to be over.

Belle watched as her father stepped away from their camp and began to trek across the clearing. Her eyes grew wide and she patted Susan on the shoulder. "Su," Belle whispered softly. "My father is coming." Peter and Edmund heard Belle's quiet announcement and both pulled their swords from their sheaths and waited quietly just in front of the girls. Stayl and several other of the leaders stood in a semi circle around Belle, Susan, and Lucy for added protection. Belle leaned over to look around Edmund's head and noticed that her father stopped in the center of the clearing. Caspar looked around at the expanse of white around him before placing his hands over his mouth and speaking loudly.

"I wish to speak to my daughter Belle," Caspar spoke plainly. "I will not harm you, Belle. I only wish to question you as to why you fled the kingdom."

"You're not going," Edmund whispered from over his shoulder. "We can't trust him." Belle nodded and watched her father through the branches of the bare trees and various pines.

"Belle," Caspar called again. "I only wish to speak to you." Everyone kept their eyes locked on Caspar as he removed his sword from its sheath and threw it across the clearing about ten feet away. "See, I mean no harm to you."

Belle sighed softly and looked out at her father standing alone in the snow fall. "Edmund, I have to go," Belle whispered. Lucy turned to Belle and shook her head softly.

"What if he hurts you?" Lucy questioned.

"How do we know that we can trust what he says to be true?" Susan added to Lucy's earlier question.

"I can not send you out there knowing that you could be hurt," Edmund spoke softly.

"I have to do this, Ed," Belle began to explain. "Perhaps I can avoid that battle all together if I just speak with him. I am the reason he is here in the first place."

"She's right, Ed," Peter added calmly. Belle handed her horse's reins to Lucy and slid from the saddle gracefully. She walked forward to the edge of the tree line and before walking out into the open, Belle spoke loudly toward her father.

"I will come to you, Father," Belle shouted slightly. "But I am bringing my sword. I will not use it so long as you keep a ten inch distance from me and you remove all of your weapons from your belt." Caspar searched his belt once more, but finding no more weapons motioned for Belle to come forward. Belle carefully removed her sword from its sheath and stepped out into the open of the clearing. When she was out of the protection of the pines and bare trees, the icy wind hit her quickly and caused a shiver to run up and down her back several times. The snow was coming down so hard, that Belle was taken off guard by the lack of vision she was able to see. The pace of the snowfall had definitely quickened since she exited the forest. Belle moved slowly over the snowy clearing, the icy slush crunching under her fur lined boots. After what felt like several minutes had passed, Belle finally reached her father. She stood about ten inches away from him and cut her eyes in his direction.

"Belle," Caspar spoke softly as if he were a loving father. He began to move in towards her as if for an embrace, but Belle lifted her sword and pointed it in her father's direction.

"Do not come any closer to me," she bit back in response to his unusual friendly greeting. "What do you want."

Caspar stepped back as if her words had hurt his feelings. "I merely wished to speak with my daughter. I want to know why you ran away. Is Telmar not good enough for you anymore, dear?"

Belle continued to point her sword in the direction of her father, and her eyes were cutting deep into him like a knife. "Do not call me dear. You've never so much as shown me any affection. That is why I left Telmar."

"Why don't you come home with me, Belle," Caspar offered kindly, which was out of character for him. "I promise things will change around the castle. I have seen the error of my ways and I want nothing more than to love my only child."

Belle shook her head in disbelief. She could not understand why her father had changed his mind so suddenly. For once, Belle wished she was not the daughter of the Telmarine king, but instead wished she had a normal family who loved her and cared for her. A family who actually wanted her to stay around. "No," Belle replied sharply. "I'm not leaving Narnia, especially not with you." Before Caspar could say another word, Belle spun on her heels and began to walk back toward the forest where the Pevensies and their army waited for her. While Belle had her back turned, Caspar raged and before thinking rushed to his sword, scooped it up, and hastily ran to Belle with the sword pointed in her direction.  
\----  
Edmund watched in horror as Caspar grabbed his sword from the snow and began to run toward Belle with his weapon raised and ready to do some damage. Before thinking of his actions, Edmund pushed Philip forward and into the clearing. With one swift motion, Edmund deflected Caspar's blow before it could hit across Belle's head. "Belle, run back to the forest," Edmund shouted while deflecting the blows from Caspar. "Hurry." Belle took Edmund's advice and rushed at full speed back into the forest. Peter, having watched Edmund hurry into the clearing to save Belle, followed close after him. Before exiting the forest, Peter slid from his saddle and rushed forward on foot. Caspar raised his sword to slash Philip and prevent Edmund for escaping. Philip, seeing the sword coming his way, moved to the side and taking Caspar off guard. Peter arrived just as Edmund was sliding from Philip's saddle. Caspar raised his sword to hit Edmund in the back of the head as Edmund was telling Philip to run to the forest and tell the girls to stay put and follow the plan. Peter slid in between Edmund and Caspar's raised sword, and he raised his own sword just as Caspar dropped his blade. The clanging of sword against sword rang across the forest as Peter blocked Caspar's blow. Caspar's men, seeing the struggle, gathered themselves and rushed forward into the clearing. The Narnian army, noticing the Telmarine soldiers entering the field, followed suit and the battle had officially begun.

Jadis, standing off to the side with Hagar smiled evilly toward the scene of clashing swords and flying arrows. So far the death toll had only been two. They were Caspar's men. Jadis, finally deciding it was time, sent her followers of hags, werewolves, and minators into the battle. Narnia's jaguars and griffins had entered the battle and raised the death toll all at once. Jadis was not particularly concerned with the loss of Caspar's men. The White Witch was merely concerned with the undoing of the four kings and queens that sat on the thrones in Cair Paravel. Jadis was watching carefully and timing her entrance into the battle for just the right moment. Only two of the four kings and queens were even on the battle field. Jadis decided to wait until all four were on the battle field before entering the battle. Hagar, however, had decided to get involved in the battle. Jadis was glad for the silence; the giant was beginning to drive her mad.

Susan watched the madness on the battle field as the Narnians clashed forces with the Telmarine soldiers and the White Witch's evil followers. Adrenalin began to stir in her blood, and Susan began to feel the urge to join the battle. She could not simply stand there under the shelter of the forest as her brothers fought for the freedom of Cair Paravel in the freezing cold snow. She was, in fact, a queen of Narnia. She too should be fighting along side of her brothers. Just as she was contemplating joining the battle, Bruin slid from the saddle of his horse and rushed sword first into the carnage. Susan, without thinking, slid from her saddle and removed her bow from over her shoulder.

"Susan," Lucy called suddenly with a look of pure terror on her face. "Where are you going?"

"To fight for the freedom of Cair Paravel," Susan replied while slipped an arrow into the bow. "Stay here, Lucy." Lucy watched as Susan disappeared into the snow and carnage. Lucy turned to Belle and they made eye contact.

"I am going to fight," Belle spoke with a look of seriousness. "You all have done so much for me since my arrival, and I feel that I should help protect Cair Paravel."

Lucy nodded in agreement. "You are right," Lucy spoke while sliding from her saddle. Belle followed suit. "Stay close to me, Belle." Belle nodded and the two of them entered the battle field at the same time, side by side. At first all Belle could see was snow and a large mass of bodies. Blood was flying every which way, and Belle could not tell who was alive and who was not. Belle had watched battles from the tower when intruders would come attempt to raid the castle, but they had never been so gory and intense. Before Lucy and Belle had even stepped into the lines of battle, Lucy was already deflecting a blow from the Telmarine soldier. Belle recognized him immediately, and her appearance caught him off guard. While he was attempting to put the pieces together, Belle quickly and without thinking stabbed her sword through the Telmarine's body. The soldier gasped and fell to his knees. Lucy looked to Belle and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You did the right thing," Lucy spoke softly. Belle nodded and quickly deflected a blow that was aimed toward Lucy by an old hag. Belle was taken aback by the hideousness of the creature, but she did not let the hag removed her focus. Instead, Lucy stood up straight and plunged her sword into the hag for Belle. After the hag well away, the two girls grabbed hands and rushed head first into the center of the battle where Susan, Bruin, Edmund, and Peter were all standing fighting furiously.  
\----  
Jadis watched as Hagar simply stood on the outskirts of the battle and just stared blankly at the furious fighting going on between the Narnians, Caspar's men, and Jadis' followers. Anger began to build up in her icy chest at the madness of the giant. She could not understand why he was not fighting and destroying the Narnian army. "Hagar!" Jadis shouted over the noise of the clanging of swords and humming of flying arrows. The giant heard his name called and slowly moved his large, eleven foot tall body toward the White Witch who had summoned him.

"Yes?" Hagar questioned with a tone that insinuated slight annoyance.

"Why aren't you fighting?" Jadis questioned while pointing her staff in Hagar's direction. The giant backed up slowly to avoid being too close to the staff that turned people and creatures into stone. The giant knew better than to cross the White Witch, but he was becoming quickly angered by her insistence that he kill the Narnians who had done nothing to his people in giant country.

"I don't understand why you want me to fight and kill innocent people," Hagar explained holding his tone to one that was not scolding or bitter. Jadis, however, saw the giant's words as defiance against her authority. Without letting the giant explain himself, Jadis raised her staff and simply touched the giants hip. Within seconds, the large giant was turning to stone. It started at his feet and moved across the entirety of his body. Although Hagar thought that he could deceive the White Witch, she could see right through his façade, which was why she immediately turned him to stone. The White Witch smiled evilly and suddenly decided to join the battle at hand. She slid her staff in the belt of her thick white dress and withdrew two long bladed daggers made exactly of the same material; each had gold hilts and thin but sharp silver blades that were shorter than a sword but longer than the typical dagger. Jadis lifted her daggers above her head and casually walked into the middle of the battle as if there were nothing to be worried about. The battle seemed to slow as the White Witch entered the midst of the heat. Suddenly, Jadis locked eyes with Edmund and an evil smile formed on her face. Immediately she knew what he next step would be.

Caspar was fighting with a centaur with all of his might, but the centaur was slowly gaining control of the fight. The centaur was bigger and stronger than Caspar, plus the centaur had the lower body of a horse which gave him more power over the short Telmarine king. Caspar, getting tired very quickly, ducked just as a hag came swooping behind him and attempted to slash Caspar's head off. When the king ducked, the hag slashed and brazed the body of the centaur. Caspar watched as the centaur and the hag began to swap licks, each one blocked the blows from the other. Caspar carefully backed away from the fighting pair, took a deep breath to clear his head, and scanned the vast mass of bodies dead and alive. Caspar suddenly locked eyes with Bruin who had just finished off a werewolf. Anger began to build up in the chest of the king who saw his second in command for the first time since his escape. Caspar began to cross the battlefield toward Bruin. The Telmarine king slashed anyone or anything that crossed his path. A hag moved in front of him and Caspar raised his sword and brought it down quickly and without emotion. Caspar kicked the dead hag from his path and rushed to Bruin.

"What do you think you are doing, Bruin?" Caspar hissed while lifting his sword and swinging it toward his second in command. Bruin counter reacted by bringing his sword up as well and blocking the king's blow.

"I'm fighting for what I believe to be right," Bruin yelled in reply. Caspar attempted another blow toward Bruin, but Bruin blocked the second blow as well. The clanging of their swords suddenly felt like the only sounds on the battle field as the king and his second in command went about in an intense fight. Anger rose in both Bruin and Caspar; anger at the other person.

"You escaped," Caspar bit back. "You should have known better than to mess with me." Caspar slashed his sword sideways toward Bruin once again. This time Bruin was unable to block the blow, and Caspar's sword cut a large slice into Bruin's forearm where his armor and chain mail did not cover all the way. Bruin sucked in a breath through his teeth at the sudden pain that jolted through his arm. Blood began to seep from the wound, but Bruin ignored it and the pain. He raised his sword and slashed it toward Caspar. The king was taken aback by Bruin's sudden angry slash, and Bruin's sword cut a slice in Caspar's bicep where the chain mail had been ripped away to show only his tunic. The tunic was torn where Bruin's sword had slashed into the kings skin. Blood began to seep from Caspar's wound as well. Both Caspar and Bruin stopped their fighting and stared each other with anger causing their blood pressure to rise and their faces to become extremely red. Caspar wanted to rip his second in command in half; Bruin just simply wanted to injure the king enough to hold him down for awhile. Both were unable to do anything when they both noticed the White Witch turning Narnians to stone left and right. Bruin froze, but Caspar grinned evilly toward his second in command.

"What do you plan to do now, Bruin," Caspar taunted. "Now that your precious Narnians are being turned to stone left and right."

Bruin turned back to Caspar with an eyebrow raised. "My king, perhaps you should pay attention to whom the White Witch is turning to stone." Caspar, confused by Bruin's statement, turned his attention back to the White Witch. With horror, Caspar realized that not only was the White Witch turning Narnians to stone with her staff, but she was also turning Caspar's men to stone. In one hand the White Witch had traded her dagger for the staff, and in the other hand she held the other dagger. She was turning some to stone, and others she was simply stabbing quickly and without any emotion. Suddenly, Caspar's anger turned from Bruin to the White Witch whom had promised Caspar the safety of his men. Caspar's mission changed from that of destroying Bruin and taking Belle home, to that of destroying the White Witch for her treachery.

Lucy and Belle finally made it to Edmund, Peter, and Susan's side. Bruin had taken a path elsewhere. Lucy began to jump straight into the fight, helping her sister and Belle hold off the large amount of hags, werewolves, minators, and Telmarine soldiers from destroying the entire Narnian army. Blood and carnage was everywhere causing the snow covered clearing to become a dark red slush of ice and blood. The snow continued to fall from the sky and cover the bodies of those who had been slain in the start of the battle. Lucy, with a short respite from the fight at hand, looked around in sadness. Battles always made Lucy sad, which was why she usually stayed at the castle with Susan. This battle, however, was important and Lucy had insisted on joining the fight. Lucy turned back to the fight at hand, but stopped short when she saw the figure moving toward them in the distance. Bodies were falling and being turned to stone with every step that the figure took. Lucy knew who it was immediately.

"Peter," Lucy called slightly frightened. Peter, after slicing through a werewolf, turned to Lucy.

"What is it, Lu?" Peter questioned while blocking the blow of a minator. Susan pulled back her bow string and released an arrow into the chest of the minator. The creature fell with a thud against the frozen ground.

"She is coming," Lucy spoke simply while pointing in the direction of the White Witch who was inching closer with every passing second. Peter turned to follow Lucy's point, and his eyes grew wide with realization.

"Edmund," Peter called over the loud sounds of clanging metal against metal. "Have the girls hold the others off for us. We have a much more important affair on our hands." Edmund followed Peter's gaze and nodded in agreement. Edmund sliced through the body of a minator with his sharp sword. The creature fell at his feet.

"Susan," Edmund called loudly to his sister who had just released an arrow in the direction of one of Caspar's men. "I need you, Lucy, and Belle to hold off the enemy for Peter and I."

Susan turned to her brother with a look of confusion. "What is going on?"

"She is coming," Edmund replied simply while piercing his sword through the body of one of Jadis' followers. They seemed to be multiplying and coming out of nowhere. Edmund was almost positive that there were more of them than the Narnians had anticipated.

Susan grabbed onto Belle's arm and pointed in the direction of the White Witch who was slowly coming toward their group in the center of the clearing. "We must hold off the enemy for Peter and Edmund." Belle nodded and sucked in a breath attempting to clear her mind and prepare herself for an intense battle. Although she had never fought in a battle before, Belle had taken to it quickly and her mind stayed focused on the task at hand, which was to protect the Narnians at all costs. Several of the Telmarine soldiers crowded around the group and Stayl joined the group's ranks. The Telmarine soldiers raised their weapons in preparation to do what they were trained to do in battle; destroy their enemy and in this particular battle the Narnians were their enemy. Belle, Lucy, and Susan readied their weapons and suddenly the three Telmarine soldiers and the three girls dove into a one on one fight between each member. Susan slipped an arrow on her bow string and released the arrow faster than the Telmarine soldier could even prepare a swing of his sword toward her. The soldier fell in a heap around her feet. Lucy lifted her sword and felt the metal of her enemy's sword clash with her own. Belle did the same as Lucy, only Belle recognized with whom she was fighting against. She grit her teeth and took advantage of the shocked look on the Telmarine soldier's face when he realized that Belle could fight. Belle pierced her sword into the heart of the Telmarine soldier. His eyes grew wide at the sudden pain that went through his chest. Within seconds the soldier fell to the ground as the last bits of his life fell away.

Lucy, who was having trouble fighting off the Telmarine soldier, struggled to keep her footing on the icy and blood covered ground. Susan prepared an arrow to shoot at another of Jadis' followers that was approaching. Belle, seeing Susan busy preparing to fight another of the enemy, stepped over and raised her sword and deflected a blow that was designated for Lucy. The soldier, realizing who he was fighting against, narrowed his eyes and pulled more intensity from his adrenalin filled body. Belle stepped back and gathered herself in preparation for another attack from the soldier. The Telmarine raised his sword once again, gripped the hilt with both hands, and began to bring it down on top of Belle's head. Suddenly the soldier stopped short and his eyes grew wide. Belle, not fully understanding what just happened, took a step back to where she was out of the soldiers sword range. The Telmarine dropped his sword and gripped at an arrow with a crimson red tail that was plunged deep in his chest. The soldier fell to the ground and gasped for air. Belle moved to hover over the top of the soldier and sucked in a sad breath before piercing the soldier with her sword, ending his misery and suffering.

"Thank you, Susan," Belle spoke as she spun around to face the queen. Susan smiled weakly and prepared another arrow in case of sudden attack. The girls looked around the battle field and noticed that the enemy was occupied with battle with the remaining Narnian soldiers. The majority of Narnians army was still standing, but a few were not. Belle suddenly began to feel the weight of the battle on her shoulders. She wished for nothing more than for the killing to end.

Edmund watched as the White Witch inched closer, killing anything that might move in her path. The only things not getting in her path just happened to be her hoard of evil followers. Even the Telmarine soldiers were being cut down and turned to stone. Edmund bit the inside of his cheek and narrowed his eyes. The White Witch was relentless. Edmund looked over to make sure that Peter was still by his side; he was. Edmund was immediately thankful for the aid of his brother. He was not entirely sure that he could take on the White Witch alone especially not after what had happened the last time they met in the heat of battle. Edmund could still feel the pain that had exploded all over his body as the White Witch's dagger had entered his chest during the first battle in which they had clashed head to head. Although Lucy's healing cordial had healed him, Edmund would never forget the pain nor ignore the scar that still sat plainly on his chest. He shook his head and pushed the thoughts from his mind; he had more important things to worry about and Edmund mentally began to prepare for the most difficult battle of his life up to that point.

Jadis, as she neared the two Sons of Adam, slipped her staff back into her belt and removed her second dagger. She did not want to have an unfair advantage over the kings; instead, she wanted to defeat them fairly. She knew that no matter how hard they fought, neither king was fast enough or strong enough to defeat her. Jadis stood, at least, six inches taller than Peter who stood at about six foot tall. Edmund was right behind him at a still growing five foot and eleven inches tall. Jadis knew she had the height advantage over the both of them. She also had the strength advantage. She was much older than anyone else on the battlefield, and because of that fact, she had been fighting for much longer. Jadis had skills that could destroy both Peter and Edmund, and that was without using magic.

Peter watched as the White Witch switched her staff full of dark magic for her second dagger that looked similar and as menacing as the first. Peter sucked in a breath and positioned himself for an attack. He knew it would not be easy, but he also knew that the fate of the kingdom rested on the shoulders of himself and Edmund. Peter glanced over at Edmund and saw that he was also prepared for the eminent attack from the evil White Witch.

"Ready, Ed?" Peter questioned just in case he had seen wrong.

"Read," Edmund replied. "Are you ready, Peter?"

Through grit teeth and narrowed eyes, Peter answered with a simple yes. Just as the White Witch reached the two kings, she stopped short and smiled with a grin that poured evil from it.

"We meet again, Sons of Adam," Jadis spoke with an icy hiss in her tone. Edmund felt a small shudder go up his spine, but he grit his teeth in an attempt to keep the evil witch from getting inside of his head. Edmund raised his sword as anger began to pulse through his body and shot his blood pressure up immediately. Peter lifted his sword as well, but decided to play along with the White Witch's talking game for as long as he could. He was attempting to prevent battle between the evil witch, Edmund, and he for as long as possible.

"Things have changed since the last time you were around, Jadis," Peter spoke with an angry tone of voice.

"Oh yes," Jadis replied while flipping the dagger in her left hand around her wrist and back into the palm of her hand. "It seems as though the two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve that were my undoing have taken the throne."

"We've grown a little too," Edmund bit back with a slight smirk on his face.

Jadis laughed with an icy hiss, closing her eyes and turning her face toward the sky. "Grown, yes, you have, but you will be unable to defeat me."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Peter replied while blinking the snow out of his eyes. He had a sudden passing fear that the White Witch might actually be able to defeat them. It was seeming as though she had the advantage over the kingdom.

Jadis laughed again, but this time it was more of a snicker as if Peter were going mad. "Aslan is not here to save you this time Son of Adam," she hissed toward Peter. Suddenly she turned to Edmund and smiled evilly. "Or you either, Edmund. How is my little traitor?"

"Enough!" Edmund shouted while lunging forward with his sword raised. He threw a blow in the direction of the White Witch, but with skill Jadis deflected the blow easily with her right dagger. Peter, seeing Edmund make the first move, jumped in as well to aid his brother in what seemed like a useless battle. Peter was feeling hopeless, but he did what he knew he needed to do to protect his kingdom; he must fight for freedom until he no longer had life coursing through his body. Jadis lifted her left dagger and made a move to bring it down on top of Peter's head. Edmund slashed his sword upward and heard the clanging of metal against metal as he blocked her blow. Peter spun underneath the clashing and rounded his way around Edmund's back. Peter pierced his sword forward toward the White Witch, but she skillfully moved her right dagger to the side and knocked Peter's attempt aside. Edmund felt the metal dagger slide from the blade of his sword, and he knew that before too long Jadis would attempt another blow in his direction. Although it would have proven difficult for anyone else fighting two young men at once, the White Witch was a completely different story. She could have easily killed off the both of them on the spot with her staff. Edmund had wondered why she had put it away, but suddenly he was thankful that she had. It was at that moment, when Jadis brought her left dagger down and attempted a blow in Edmund's direction which he stumbled backward to miss, that Edmund realized what he needed to do in making sure the playing field were level.

As Peter raised his sword to pierce the air toward the White Witch, Edmund noticed that her attention was temporarily on his brother. Carefully, Edmund used that moment to his advantage. With his quickness and skill of handling a sword, Edmund spun, gripped his sword hilt, and slashed the blade through the air and toward the side of the White Witch. Knowing it would not cut into the thick dress which the witch wore, Edmund instead used his force and energy to target the staff that was slid into her belt. Before the White Witch had a chance to realize what was happening, Edmund made contact with the top of the staff where the entirety of Jadis' stone turning ability was harnessed. The glass shattered instantly and Jadis let out a terrifying scream that resembled pain.

When the White Witch realized that Edmund had just destroyed her magical staff, a shot of anger seemed to radiate from her body in the form of an icy whirlwind. Peter and Edmund stumbled backward at the force of her scream and covered their faces for protection against the shot of cold air that sprouted from all around her. Peter and Edmund, while regaining their balance, looked around the battlefield. Suddenly and without warning a swarm of evil creatures began to pour of from the forest opposite of Cair Paravel, the forest where the witch and her company had first arrived only hours before. Panic began to sink into Edmund's chest as he realized that the Narnian army was being desiccated left and right. He began to fear for the life of his two sisters and Belle who had come to mean a lot to him over the past few weeks that she had been a visitor in the castle.

"Were surrounded," Edmund spoke in his usual voice. Only Peter, who was standing just beside Edmund, could hear his words. The reality of the situation began to sink into Peter's mind as well. The hopeless feeling that he had been pushing aside since the start of the battle was now so strong that Peter did not think he even had the energy left to fight. Exhaustion began to take over his body. "Peter!" Edmund shouted toward his brother who seemed to be in a daze. "Are you mad? Pick up your sword!" Peter looked down and noticed that he had, in fact, dropped his sword. He had not even realize that he had dropped it.

Peter picked up his sword and shook his head gently erasing any bad or negative thoughts. "Ed, you said yourself were surrounded," Peter spoke, once again with his kingly and regal tone of voice. "There's no way possible that we can fight off a hundred creatures and the White Witch."

"If there were any time to fight, now is the time," Edmund spoke while raising his sword in preparation for the attack that he knew was coming. Just as one of the evil creatures lunges forward to place the first attack on Edmund, a centaur came swooping by, slashed his sword sideways, and decapitated the creature smoothly; it was Stayl. Edmund nodded a brief thank you in his friend's direction and turned his attention back to the White Witch who was regaining her strength from the anger that was bubbling up inside of her; the anger that was harbored directly toward Edmund for destroying her staff. Edmund watched as Narnians ranks flew in and began to take out the majority of Jadis' followers just as quickly as they had arrived in the clearing. The snow began to fall with more power out of the dark grey sky. The wind had begun to blow, and the ground began to freeze underfoot.

Jadis, seeing Edmund and Peter slightly off kilter from her explosion after the destruction of her magic staff, raised her right dagger and pointed it straight at Edmund's head. Peter, who was raising his sword to ward off any blow that the White Witch could throw at him, realized that her anger was pointed toward Edmund and not him. Edmund lifted his sword, narrowed his eyes, and mentally prepared himself for the eminent attack.

"You have made a terrible mistake, Son of Adam," Jadis hissed while lifting her left dagger over her head. The White Witch bent her right knee and lunged forward slightly to balance her body equally. Her right dagger was pointed forward at her hip, and her left dagger was pointed forward over her head. Peter had seen this fighting stance from the White Witch before. This time, however, it was pointed toward his younger brother instead of at him. Peter sucked in a deep breath and lunged forward as Jadis thrust her daggers simultaneously toward Edmund. Metal struck metal instantly and Peter felt pressure coming from above him where the White Witch's daggers were pushing against his sword.

Edmund pierced his sword toward the White Witch, but she slid her right dagger around her body and blocked Edmund's blow with ease. Peter raised his sword, slashing it toward Jadis. She blocked Peter's blow just as easily as if she had been fighting Peter alone. Both kings were beginning to feel exhausted from the constant battle, and they felt as though they were getting nowhere near destroying their enemy.

Belle heard the most shrill scream that she had ever heard in her life. The scream seemed to radiate ice through the already cold air. Belle felt Lucy and Susan's body heat up next to her as the three girls stood back to back and scanned the battlefield that had seemed to still momentarily. Suddenly, a swarm of the White Witch's followers seemed to come from out of nowhere and surround the three girls. Belle could feel her heart pick up the pace as she took in the scene around her. A hoard of evil creatures, grueling and vicious, inched closer with each passing second. Susan and Lucy barred their teeth and raised their weapons, ready for the attack. Belle, on the other hand, was terrified even after the hours of difficult fighting against creatures and Telmarine soldiers. Belle turned her head to her right and noticed Edmund and Peter locked in a fierce battle against the White Witch whose face had grown more angry than it had been earlier. Belle felt a slight nudge on her arm, and with a start she turned to see the source of the nudge. Lucy was looking at her with intense eyes.

"Are you ready?" Lucy questioned loudly over the ever growing sounds of battle around them. The Narnian soldiers had already moved in and had begun to destroy the hundreds of evil creatures that had suddenly filled the clearing. Belle nodded in response and readied her weapon. Although she was prepared to fight, the battle had suddenly begun to feel hopeless. The entire clearing was filled with more of Jadis' followers than Narnian soldiers. Belle pushed the hopeless feeling aside and lifted her sword to block a blow from a hag standing just in front of her. Susan and Lucy had already begun a one on one battle with other various evil creatures.

Edmund swooped his sword around his head, and as he spun in a complete circle, he repositioned his hands on the hilt of his weapon. Jadis was spinning both daggers in her hands and balancing herself. Peter was sucked in gulps of air after being jabbed in the chest by the hilt of one of the White Witch's daggers. The jab had knocked him backward and had expelled the air out of his lungs. Edmund felt Jadis bring the hilt of her right dagger down on his head. A sudden explosion of pain flooded through his body and blackness filled his vision. Edmund heard a loud shout just as he felt his body hit the icy ground. Everything went black.

Belle had just finished off the hag that had attacked her, and she sucked in the icy air to catch her breath. Belle was quickly becoming exhausted from the continuous fighting, but she pushed herself forward knowing she could not give up just yet. She turned slowly to take in the scene around her. Everything was chaotic. There where one on one fights taking place on every inch of the clearing; even some of the fights were several against one. Stayl was fighting fiercely with two werewolves at once, but he seemed to be in control of the fight. Mr. Tumnus was aggressively beating a creature that Belle had never seen before and did not know its title. The only fight that kept drawing Belle's attention was the fight between Peter, Edmund, and the White Witch. Belle positioned herself behind Lucy and Susan to watch the fierce fight for a few short moments. As she watched she saw Peter gasping for air after a tough blow, and both the White Witch and Edmund were regaining their composure for another attack. Belle slashed her sword sideways at an incoming creature with snarled teeth and vicious eyes. With one cut, the creature fell at her feet, dead instantly. She turned her attention back to Edmund and the White Witch. As she looked up Belle saw the White Witch lift the hilt of her dagger, and with a power that Belle had never seen before she watched Jadis bring the dagger down on top of Edmund's head. A loud pop was heard across the ten yard space between Belle and Edmund.

"No!" Belle yelled loudly over the sounds of the metal against metal. Suddenly she rushed forward without thinking of the consequences. By the time Belle reached Edmund, he was lying on the ground unconscious. Anger began to rise up in Belle's chest, and she spun on her heels, grit her teeth, and lifted her sword toward the White Witch. Belle had every intention of destroying the evil woman, no matter what the cost.


	14. Chapter 14

Lucy heard Belle's shout over the noises on the battlefield. She turned on her heels and followed Belle's eyes to the scene that had just taken place. Edmund was slowly falling to the ground in a heap around the White Witch's feet, and Belle was sprinting forward with her sword raised and anger in her eyes. Lucy immediately began to feel hopeless. Aslan, where are you? Lucy began to question her conversation with Aslan in the fire only a few days ago. So much had taken place since that day, and Lucy began to even wonder if it had not been a dream. Susan was constantly shooting her arrows into the chests and heads of the enemy, not even phased by what was going on with the White Witch. "Aslan," Lucy called softly into what seemed like thin air. "Help us please." Tears began to well up in her eyes and she turned to the stone table where she and Susan had watched Aslan regain his life after being slaughtered by the White Witch only four years ago. As Lucy bit back the tears that threatened to fall down her red cheeks, a bright flash of light just behind the stone table drew her attention. The light seemed to be growing bigger with every passing second, and it had pulled the attention of several others; friend and foe alike.

"Susan," Lucy called to her sister who had just released her last arrow into the body of one of the enemy soldiers. "Look!" Susan turned and followed Lucy's pointed finger toward the stone table where the light was growing brighter. Peter stood to his full height as he finally caught his breath and watched toward the light which was now so bright that he had to shield his eyes to look in that direction.

Jadis turned her eyes toward the uncharacteristic light shining brightly from behind the stone table. She shielded her eyes from the light and began to question what was happening. Jadis knew that she had not caused the light, and she was supposed to be in control of the weather surrounding the clearing. Anger began to boil up in her chest. The light could have only been caused by one person.

"Aslan!" Lucy shouted as the great lion stepped up on the stone table with the bright light gleaming around him giving him an angelic glow around his body. Aslan looked up to the heavens and the snow that was continuously falling suddenly turned to rain. The air that had been cold and icy for so long was slowly turning warm to resemble the air of middle fall. Joy filled Lucy's heart at the sight of the great lion, and immediately she knew that the Narnians were safe.

Jadis saw the figure of Aslan step onto the stone table, and immediately her worst fear was confirmed. He had returned. Not only had Aslan returned, but he had brought the Narnians hope along with him, which was something she did not care for when she was trying to overtake them. Jadis snarled deep inside of her chest, barred her teeth, and turned suddenly on Peter who was catching his last breath after her intense blow to his chest. She raised both daggers in her signature position and began to blast blow after blow toward the young king. Peter, with skill far beyond his years, blocked each blow with his single sword. With each blow and block the pair moved in a constant motion; Peter moving slowly backward, and Jadis moving steadily forward. The White Witch was trying with all of her might to stray as far away from the stone table as possible. Suddenly, Jadis realized that the snow had stopped and the air around them had grown incredibly warm. Her power had been lost.  
\----  
Bruin and Caspar, after the Telmarine king had realized that the White Witch had turned on him, began to fight off Jadis' followers instead of fighting each other. Caspar was still extremely angry with Bruin for escaping his clutches, but his feelings were forgotten for the moment's time. Caspar was now focused on destroying the White Witch. Bruin nudged Caspar on the arm as Peter and the White Witch had moved within a short distance of them.

"Sire," Bruin spoke while pointing to Jadis with his sword. "Now is your chance to destroy her once and for all." Caspar nodded and lifted his sword into the air as he rushed forward toward Jadis and Peter still battling against one another. Caspar, finding a short respite in the witch and Peter's battle, slipped in between Jadis and Peter. Caspar lifted his sword and pointed it directly in the White Witch's face.

"You lied to me!" Caspar shouted. Jadis raised a curious eyebrow and lifted her right dagger over her head.

"You speak too freely, Telmarine," Jadis spoke with a hiss in her voice. "I would watch my tone if I were you."

Caspar bellowed loudly, removing his eyes from Jadis for only a short second. "But you're not me, are you?" Caspar questioned while inching his sword closer to the White Witch's neck. Jadis smirked evilly as if she were harboring a secret deep in her mind. Before Caspar could even move, Jadis had skillfully slipped her left dagger around Caspar's back and sank the blade deep into his chest. She slipped the dagger from his back, and Caspar staggered backward as blood seeped from the wound. His eyes, full of anger and hatred, looked up into the witch's eyes and suddenly he knew he could not destroy her. Jadis merely cackled as Caspar fell to his knees and then face first into the melting snow and blood mixture. Bruin looked on with horror as Caspar sucked his last gulp of air into his lungs; Peter grew more angry with the White Witch with every passing second; Belle watched her father fall to the ground during a short break from fighting with a werewolf that was attacking Edmund's unconscious body. Belle felt very little remorse for her now dead father.

Lucy kept her now hopeful eyes locked on Aslan as he stepped down from the stone table and onto the ground where sprigs of green had begun to shoot up through the mixture of blood and snow covering the expanse of the battlefield. The rain was still pouring from the sky, but the dark grey clouds had begun to spread and small rays of light were shining through the break in the clouds. Aslan, after all four paws had hit the thawing earth, bounded like a streak of hot sun across the clearing, through the maze of dead and still fighting bodies, and crashed head first into the White Witch knocking her to the ground in a heap. Lucy turned her eyes as Aslan took care of the White Witch as he had done several years before during their first battle. Peter, after seeing Aslan taking charge of the witch, picked up his sword and began to finish off a Telmarine soldiers who was still trying to fight although he was brutally wounded. Bruin finished off several werewolves and other various evil creatures. Susan shot one last arrow into a large minator that had come bounding after her. Belle was crouched over Edmund's still unconscious body and was stroking his hair with tears slowly falling down her cheeks. Jadis' followers seemed to quietly disappear into the forest where they had come from before, and only two of Caspar's men remained alive. The carnage was intense and covered almost the entire expanse of the clearing.

After Aslan had disposed of the White Witch and her body had disappeared from the clearing, the great lion turned to Lucy with sad eyes. "There are many on the brink of death, Lucy," Aslan spoke in his kind yet commanding voice. "Do you have your cordial with you?"

"Yes, Aslan," Lucy spoke while reaching into the pocket on her belt and pulling out the diamond bottle full of dark pink liquid. "Shall I heal the Narnian soldiers?"

"Yes, Lucy," Aslan spoke. "But leave the Telmarine soldiers that are dying." He turned shortly after and headed toward the statues of soldiers and creatures that Jadis had turned while entering the battlefield. Carefully the great lion breathed a breath of air onto the statue and slowly the stone rolled back and the creature became alive once again. Aslan even turned those of Caspar's men that had been touched by the staff back into their live selves. Lucy moved around the battlefield as quickly as she could dropping one drop of the cordial into the injured Narnian soldiers' mouths. Bruin watched all of this taking place and began to wonder who the great lion really was. Aslan was his name, or so Bruin had been told. Bruin noticed that the lion was larger than any other lion he had ever seen, and his coat was more golden than a sunflower in the middle of summer. Aslan was fierce, yet gentle at the same time. Bruin watched in awe as Aslan worked across the clearing in between the mess of bodies and statues.  
\----  
Belle sat with her weight on her knees, and she gentle cradled Edmund's head in her lap. She brushed his dark brown hair out of his closed eyes and willed him silently to regain consciousness. The rain had slowly begun to let up, and now only a steady pour fell on top of thawed ground. Almost every bit of snow that had fallen was now melted. The slush mixture of blood and snow was being washed away in the rain which Aslan started. Edmund's eyes, still closed due to his unconsciousness, made him seem as though he were only sleeping. Belle, however, knew he was not. Tenderly she wiped the rain drops that covered his cheeks and forehead away, and softly pushed his hair behind his ears.

"Edmund," Belle spoke softly. "Please wake up." She waited for several seconds hoping he would wake up to the sound of her voice. When nothing happened, tears began to well up in her eyes. "Please, Edmund. I need you to come back to me." Belle had not realized that Lucy was steadily moving closer toward them. She continued to speak softly to Edmund as the tears slipped from her eyes and down her cheeks, mingling with the rain drops falling steadily on her face. "Edmund, please come back to me." Belle's tears suddenly turned from small droplets to a steady cry, and her chest began to heave with tiny breaths.

Lucy watched from a short distance away as her brother's head was resting tenderly in the lap of her friend Belle. Edmund was lying completely still, and from Lucy's distance he almost appeared to be dead. Little color was in his cheeks, and his muscles were slightly stiff from the blow to his head. Lucy gripped the diamond bottle of healing cordial in her hands. She was more than prepared to use it on her unconscious brother; but seeing Belle speaking softly to Edmund as tears streamed from her eyes gazing intently at the king, Lucy could not bear to interrupt. Instead of destroying Belle's time with Edmund, Lucy inched closer to get a better look at her brother. A large knot had formed on the top of his head, and Belle had done her best to wipe away the blood that had seeped from the wound caused by the White Witch. Lucy could hear Belle's words of urging plainly. Her heart heaved with sadness for Belle when the realization hit her.

"Edmund," Belle began once again but softer this time than before. "I know you are unconscious. I saw the White Witch hit your head with her dagger. Aslan destroyed her." Belle paused with a gentle smile on her face as she looked to the heavens and let the rain wash away her tears. "Aslan did come! Can you believe it? Lucy was right." Susan had crept up beside Lucy and wrapped her arms around her younger sister as they listened to Belle speaking. Belle, whose entire attention was placed on Edmund, did not know that Lucy and Susan were there. "It's also raining. Aslan turned the snow to rain. An- and the clearing is almost completely washed clean." Belle stuttered slightly while pushing more of the rain droplets from Edmund's cheeks. "I know that you are hurting and perhaps you can not hear my words, but Edmund your family needs you." Belle choked back a sob and pushed a strand of her hair out of her face. Lucy could see plainly that desperation in Belle's face, and the young queen could hear the urging in her voice. Belle wanted Edmund to wake up. "Not only does your family need you, but your kingdom needs you too, Ed. I need you." Susan listened to Belle's words and tears began to build up in her own eyes. Peter carefully walked up behind his two sisters and the three watched the scene.

As Belle leaned down and placed her forehead to Edmund's, her sobs could be heard from several yards away. Soldiers all around were stretching their limbs and enjoying their healed injuries. The men and creatures who had been turned to statues were finding other people they knew and associated with. Bruin was rounding up the remaining Telmarine soldiers and putting them into their places. He was explaining how the Narnians were not enemies, and anyone caught harming a Narnian soldier would be beheaded on the spot. Aslan, seeing Belle hunched over Edmund's still body, moved forward with a silence that no other creature could create. With a gentle and velvet paw, Aslan reached up and lifted Belle's head from Edmund's.

"Why do you cry so, dear on?" Aslan questioned Belle with his glorious voice. Belle sucked in a breath through her nostrils and tucked the loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh, Aslan," Belle began as a fresh wave of tears fell from her eyes. "Edmund is gone. The White Witch smashed the hilt of her dagger into his head."

Aslan chuckled in a soft and non-menacing way. "Belle, Edmund is not gone from you," Aslan began to explain. The great lion lowered his head to Edmund's and breathed a puff of air into the king's face. "He is merely sleeping." Belle quizzically squeezed her eyebrows together, keeping her focus on the great lion in front of her. Aslan dipped his head in a motion for Belle to look down at Edmund. Belle dropped her eyes instantly and watched Edmund closely. At first, nothing happened, but the longer that Belle kept her eyes locked on Edmund the more she began to notice changes. Lucy, Susan, and Peter gathered around their brother; the two girls to the left of Aslan and Peter to the right. Color slowly began to return to Edmund's face. It started at his neck and slowly inched its way up into his cheeks giving him a rosy flush. The color reached his eyes and his forehead more quickly than everyone expected, and as they watched, the knot where a large gash could be seen slowly began to close up. The blood in the gash disappeared and the cut turned into a light pink scar. The knot underneath the gash slowly went down to its normal size. Belle's eyes grew wide, and she leaned back slightly while tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. A small smile crossed Lucy's lips as Edmund's chest rose and fell once, twice, and then three times. The breaths, small at first, gradually grew to a normal speed, and Belle could feel Edmund's heart pumping quickly, pulsing blood back through his still body. The vibrations of the heart beats could be felt through his chain mail and armor. Everyone looked on as Edmund suddenly began to blink his eyes.

As quickly as the color had run into his face again, Edmund's eyes were completely open. He coughed once and sputtered a gurgle of water from his lungs. He sat up and looked around at the company standing over him. Belle broke into a soft but genuine smile as Edmund's eyes met her own. He raised an eyebrow and looked around once again. "What is everyone staring at me for?" Edmund questioned innocently.

"Oh no reason," Lucy replied with a slight chuckle. Suddenly everyone had their arms around Edmund's neck; Lucy, Susan, Peter, and Belle. Edmund, unsure of the reason for the hug, smiled and accepted the embrace happily. Mr. Tumnus, seeing the company sitting around rejoicing at the awakening of Edmund, rushed over to share in the joy. Everyone pulled apart from the embrace as Mr. Tumnus and Aslan began to chat lightly. The faun was extremely thrilled to see the great lion once again.

"Mr. Tumnus," Lucy spoke while reaching her head out toward her faun friend. "Come and see. Edmund is healed all thanks to Aslan."

"I see," Mr. Tumnus spoke with a nod and a gentle smile. "We should celebrate the win of the battle and the defeat of the White Witch." A chorus of agreements came up simultaneously from the small group in the center of the clearing.

"How shall we celebrate?" Susan questioned the faun. Everyone's attention, except for Belle and Edmund, was on Mr. Tumnus who was rubbing on his beard in thought. Belle and Edmund sat in a tight embrace as Belle shed hot but happy tears onto Edmund's shoulder. No one noticed their embrace.

"Perhaps we should have a party," Peter suggested. "It would do the kingdom some good to celebrate and live carefree after such a trying time."

Aslan chuckled from Mr. Tumnus' side. "I believe that is a brilliant idea." Everyone cheered, even Belle and Edmund who had broke apart from their embrace.

"Then we shall begin planning immediately," Mr. Tumnus spoke while holding both of his hands out toward Lucy and Susan. "My queens, will you do me the honors of helping plan this grand celebration?"

"We would love to," Susan replied while hustling to her feet. Lucy followed close after, but turned suddenly on her heels toward Belle.

"Belle," Lucy began. "How would you like to stay and help plan the celebration?" Belle's eyes lit up, but before she could speak, Susan spoke.

"How would you like to stay for a few weeks after the celebration, to clear your head, I mean?"

"How would you like to stay forever?" Edmund questioned softly while taking Belle's hand. Belle, feeling everyone's eyes on her and Edmund, nodded gently as a smile lit up her features. Before she could respond to the requests, Edmund leaned in and planted a gentle kiss on Belle's lips. "I had hoped you would say that," Edmund spoke after pulling apart from their kiss. Belle smiled and stood to her feet. Peter helped Edmund to his, and the group, followed by the remaining soldiers and Bruin along with his men, trekked into the forest and back up to the castle. The affairs of the Telmarine soldiers would be sorted within the hour, and Belle suddenly began to worry what Telmar would do for a leader. She couldn't stay in Narnia and be queen of Telmar, and Belle certainly did not want to leave Telmar. Feeling slightly discouraged, Belle fell behind the others. Aslan, being the only one who knew her troubles, fell in a steady walk beside her.

"Do not fret, dear one," Aslan comforted. "Telmar will be taken care of and a new king will be appointed. Bruin has already spoken with me on this matter."

"How do I know that I am not leaving my country to ruin?" Belle questioned softly while her eyes remained downcast at the ground below her feet.

"Your country will be well taken care of," Aslan replied. "Caspian will succeed your father in rule."

Belle's features lit up with a smile once again at the mention of Caspian. "He will make an excellent leader. He is Telmar's finest blacksmith and most gracious townsperson. Thank you, Aslan." The great lion nodded, and Belle rushed to catch up with Edmund. Narnia was once again free and happy.


	15. Chapter 15

Epilogue

"Please be careful, Edmund," Belle pleaded as Edmund broke apart their embrace. Lucy, Susan, and Peter, who were already on their horses, were loaded and ready to go. The four kings and queens were out on a search for the white stag which had been seen roaming the forest. Belle, who was busy working on writing a history of the Pevensie siblings since their time on the throne, had opted to stay at the castle and catch up on her job. Edmund lowered his hands and wound his fingers with Belle's. He hated to leave her all alone, but he knew it would only be for a little while. He smiled down at Belle softly before speaking a reply to her request.

"We will be home tomorrow morning, first thing," Edmund spoke while planting a small kiss on Belle's forehead. She sighed and released his hand as he mounted Philip and readied himself to leave. The others had already cantered out into the apple orchid and was waiting on Edmund to finish his goodbyes. Peter had already bid his wife farewell; Susan and Lucy had said goodbye to their suitors earlier as well. Only Edmund was the last remaining sibling to say his goodbyes, and Belle was being reluctant to let him go. As she watched Edmund ride through the gate at top speed to catch up to his siblings, Belle twirled a small bit of hair around her finger, and she began to miss Edmund already. Only several months had passed since Edmund had officially asked Belle to become his wife, and although everyone had seen it coming for years, Belle was still extremely surprised and happy. The wedding plans had been well underway and the day was fast approaching. Belle, while thinking of the wedding close at hand, turned and walked back into the castle. She was determining to put the finishing touches on the first half of the history of the Pevensies that she had been writing, and she knew that now would be the best time to finish; in the peace and quiet.  
\----  
The four Pevensie siblings rode out of the apple orchid at top speed in the direction where Stayl had seen the white stag last. The rumor was that if you captured the white stag it would grant you any wish you so desired. The Pevensie's, although content and happy with the things that they had, thought attempting to capture the white stag would good for sport, so they had set off within hours of Stayl's sighting. Edmund, who was entirely excited about the hunt, could not help but feel upset for leaving Belle behind. Since the day he woke up in the midst of the clearing surrounded by everyone after being knocked senseless by the White Witch, Belle and Edmund had been almost inseparable. Everyone was looking forward to the day when they two of them were finally married, Edmund included. This journey was just one of many that he would have to become accustomed to once they were married.

Lucy followed close behind Susan and her horse as the family trotted through a dense portion of the forest. That particular summer had brought much more foliage than the summer before, making the hunt for the white stag a difficult task. Lucy, however, did not let the dense foliage keep her spirits down, and she kept her eyes peeled for any sign of the white stag she might could see. Suddenly, without warning, a streak of white through the trees alerted Lucy. A bright smile lit up her face. "Over there," Lucy shouted followed by a point to alert her brothers and sister to the white streak she had just spotted. Peter, knowing what Lucy meant, turned his horse in the direction of Lucy's point. Everyone followed in line right behind Peter, and the hunt began to pick up speed. Edmund, who had been lost in thought, straggled behind the others with Philip growing steadily more tired by the minute.

Peter, Susan, and Lucy noticed that Edmund was falling behind the others. Peter stopped his horse to allow everyone a short respite before continuing. Lucy and Susan pulled up their horses just behind Peter, and they all waited shortly on Edmund to catch up.

"Falling behind, aren't we, Ed?" Peter questioned with a slight chuckle. Edmund scrunched his up nose in a tease and stopped Philip short. The horse gasped and groped for air into his aging lungs.

"You alright Philip?" Edmund questioned his horse with a voice of slight concern.

Philip sucked in a deep breath. "I'm not as young as I once was," Philip replied in between deep breaths.

Lucy laughed loudly and pointed her finger toward Edmund. "What did he say again, Su?"

"You girls stay at the castle," Susan began in a tone to mimic Edmund's deep voice. "I'll get the stag myself."

"Do I really sound like that?" Edmund questioned jokingly, knowing that his siblings were simply picking fun at him. The Pevensies had ended up stopping in a small clearing the midst of the dense forest around them. Everything seemed apparently normal, until Lucy spotted something odd standing almost in the center of the clearing. No one else seemed to notice the large lamppost with a flame still lit in it, neither did they seem to find it odd that it was in the center of the wood. Lucy, slightly curious as she had always been, slid from her horse's saddle and wide eyed began to walk to the lamppost.

"Lu," Susan called to her sister. "Are you alright?"

"What is it, Lu?" Peter questioned. Peter, Susan, and Edmund slowly slid from their saddles as well, each one watching Lucy with cautious eyes.

"I remember something," Lucy spoke starry eyed. "It was like a dream." No one seemed to be questioning Lucy so she began to walk forward past the lamppost and toward a tightly knit spot of pines. "Spare Oom," Lucy spoke plainly. Edmund, who was directly behind Lucy, turned to his siblings and raised his shoulders in confusion. The others followed Lucy toward the pine thicket. Lucy entered the pine thicket slowly and cautiously, but as she inched further into it, memories began to flood back. Lucy pushed forward into the thicket quickly, and her siblings followed.  
\----  
Philip, munching a small patch of grass, looked up and noticed that Edmund and the others were missing. "Hello?" Philip called out, but no answer came. "Edmund?" Still no answer. Philip, feeling a slight panic, turned to the horses and commanded them to stay put. With as much speed as his tired and aging body could muster, Philip made a mad dash back to the castle. The kings and queens had disappeared.

Belle was getting a bucket of water from the fountain in the courtyard when Philip arrived out of breath and panting profusely. She set the bucket down and met the horse at the gate. "Philip," Belle spoke as her voice began to turn frantic. "Philip, where is Edmund?"

Philip gasped for air and willed his lungs to work faster. "M- my lady," Philip began. "T-they, the kings a- and queens. They entered a pine thicket." Belle squeezed her eyebrows together in slight confusion and shook her head.

"I do not understand," Belle replied.

"They entered a pine thicket," Philip spoke more clearing after catching his breath. "And I could not find them. They've disappeared." Belle's face went completely ashen. Peter was gone; Lucy and Susan were gone; Edmund, her Edmund, was gone.

"You're certain?" Belle questioned hoping to have her worst fear shot down. Philip nodded his head, only confirming Belle's fears. "Lead a search party," Belle commanded in a gentle and desperate tone.

"I'm afraid it would not help," Philip replied sadly. "There are four of them, my lady. They would not be lost in a forest where they know every inch of the land." Belle nodded her head in agreement and turned on her heels slowly.  
\----  
The world seemed to blur as Belle made her way into the throne room. It had been three days since the kings and queens had been pronounced missing. An honorary funeral had been given for those who did not understand that the kings and queens had just disappeared. Narnia was in disarray and depression. No one seemed to have the energy not gumption to do anything worthwhile with their time. The Narnians stopped smiling so brightly; Mr. Tumnus had stopped dancing through the corridors and rooms; Mrs. Beaver had stopped preparing toast and butter for breakfast since it was Lucy's favorite; Mr. Beaver had locked himself in the armory; but Belle had stayed mostly on the balcony.

Ever since Philip had arrived with the news of their disappearance, Belle had kept to herself. She often would spend several hours and even stay the night on the balcony. When she had been asked about her reasoning for doing so, Belle simply answered that she was watching. What she was watching for, even Belle could not answer that. She knew that no matter how hard she wished, how hard she prayed, or how hard she dreamed Edmund was not coming back. He had been lost forever. Belle, however, had yet to give up that small sliver of hope that still filled her heart every morning when she woke up wrapped in Edmund's quilt and pillows. She had retained that small piece of hope in case she woke up one morning, took to the balcony, and saw Edmund and his three siblings riding back up the hill and into the apple orchid. The hope was there, and Belle knew it would never leave. That was why she spent her days on the balcony. Hot or cold, rain or shine, Belle remained in the throne room or on the balcony. That was her last piece of hope that Edmund would return, and Belle held on to that piece of hope with all of her might in a grasp stronger than any eagle's talons. Someday, Belle would see Edmund again, and she dreamt, prayed, wished, and hoped with all of her might that it would be soon.


End file.
